The Gift
by Juliediane
Summary: Sariel from Lindon brings a mysterious object into Lothlorien, her mission to find the one who can unlock its magical purpose. Haldir has reservations about this object, yet finds himself inexorably atttracted to Sariel.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gift**

By Fianna and Julie

Disclaimer: All characters of Arda belong to JRR Tolkien and no profit is being made.

**A/N: This co-authored story is written round robin style by Fianna and Julie**. **This means that the story was tossed back and forth between us and the plot developed as we went, surprising us as we discovered it. We think it's turning out well enough to share.**

~*~

**Part 1 by Fianna**

They said the Golden Wood was a frightful place. Sariel had heard all the rumors, had shivered at the tales woven by firelight about the legends of Galadriel and her magick, her mirror, her ability to devour one's soul. The stories that once one entered the Wood one never left, of warriors guarding the borders with a zeal unmatched in Arda.

The very thought gave her the shivers.

Facing that border now, looking up at the line of trees shadowing the depths beneath, Sariel could imagine just how terrifying the wardens of Lothlórien might be.

"It is just as the stories say," Namoriel said from beside her. "Imposing."

Sariel glanced at her sister. "I suppose we will find out soon enough. Are we foolish for wishing to seek out the Lady of Light? I know Lothlórien has always been a haven of knowledge. The tales speak of elves who can speak nigh all the languages of Arda."

"Aye, even that of Mordor," Namoriel agreed, her expression one of distaste.

Kanyth, one of the elves riding with them, shifted on his horse, drawing their attention. "Haldir has traveled much of the world. He speaks many languages."

Sariel turned to look over her shoulder. "I would doubt an elf like Haldir would be among those on the border. He is far too important for that."

The elf shook his head, one brow lifted in amusement. "Then you do not know Haldir well. He guards this realm as if it were his own, with both vigor and diligence, as well as a bit of testiness when it comes to silly ellith like you."

Namoriel sniffed. "We are not silly, but very brave to come to this place with only a simple guardian or two. He cannot be that bad, not like the rumors say."

The guard grinned and Sariel looked at her sister. "What do the rumors say?"

Namoriel leaned closer. "He is as cold as the winter snows, sister. Eyes like ice, but so handsome as to make an elleth weep."

Kanyth snorted rudely from behind them.

Sariel knew they would find out soon enough as their scout appeared from within the wood, unharmed. He rode to the small party waiting and stopped next to their leader, Fineldion. "I have contacted a guard and we have been given leave to enter the wood, if only a short ways to be met with a contingent that will take us further."

Fineldion smiled, but he still looked uneasy. "Let us continue then for the day grows late. I care not to be on the border at night, we are too close to Mordor."

Sariel had to agree, nearly trembling at the thought of the creatures that might haunt the night. "But the elves are ever diligent here, are they not?" she asked.

Namoriel gave her the `look', the one that told Sariel she had asked a foolish question. Indeed, Lothlórien stood strong against the forces of Mordor and Sauron, but it was a daily battle it was said, one that would never end. It was a rather sad tale and it made her wonder if the elves of Lórien ever despaired of having peace, or being able to drop that vigil.

One that was immediately apparent as soon as Sariel entered the wood itself.

She could feel the eyes upon her, although she could see nothing among the trees but leaves and branches. She had prided herself on her wood lore, thought her training quite impressive. Yet here she felt like a novice, her sight hindered by the shadows and leaves, her nerves quivering in both anticipation and fear of the elves of Lothlórien.

They had to be a fierce lot even disregarding the rumors and tales.

Sariel's party rode a short ways beneath the trees, the light dim, almost gloomy. Sariel could almost compare it to the horrific forests of Mirkwood, another realm fraught with the beasts of evil, but then decided it was more her imagination and expectations than reality as a shaft of light broke through the branches to illuminate the wood beneath.

It arced through the leaves turning them gold like their name, trembling, fluttering in the breeze that whispered among the branches. The light danced along the ground, and then seemed to settle on an elf standing in their path.

Sariel felt the breath leave her lungs when he lifted his head to look at them, bow still strapped to his back, his sword at his hip.

"You can go no further."

(back to Julie)


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 ** **by Julie**

He was as beautiful and as tall as a lord, with long hair lit by the light so that it looked like a crown of pure silver gracing his regal head. He wore gray, but this she scarcely noticed for her focus was his bold, handsome face. His eyes touched her, burning like fire before they flicked away to take in her sister and their meager guard. Odd as it was, she knew she had seen those eyes before… somewhere, somehow. But that was impossible, surely.

"You risk much to come here," he said, his tones icy enough to send chills down her spine. He studied Sariel briefly and rather too thoroughly for her liking and then turned away, gesturing them to follow. Come," he said without looking at them. "Follow me."

Clearly, he was not in a loquacious mood. Then Sariel smiled to herself, realizing that he was not going to ask probing questions of why they were here . . . or what they had brought with them. No one but Namoriel knew what it was that Sariel carried in her pack, and Namoriel knew better than to speak of it. Certainly she would not tell this Haldir, no matter how important he was!

For some strange reason, Sariel longed to turn her horse and gallop away, out of the Lórien woods and back to the remote lands from which they had come. It was the oddest sensation because she had travelled so far to get here, but she was loath to enter these forbidding woods with this steely eyed stranger who was not quite a stranger.

Her horse picked its way among the leaves and bushes, while the elf led them easily, making no sound, incurring no obstruction to his easy, long-legged gait. It was a good thing she was not walking, Sariel thought wryly, for she might have found it hard to keep up with him. Somehow she intuitively knew that he would not have slowed his pace for her or for anyone of them. In fact, she had the oddest feeling that he disliked her.

This feeling increased when they eventually stopped to rest and water the horses. He would do no more than glance at her and then turn his back on her, instead choosing one of her guard to engage in brief conversation.

Annoyed, Sariel retrieved her satchel from her horse and walked over to sit beside the stream. Opening it gingerly, she partially withdrew the precious object she had brought to show Galadriel, touching it with one finger. What would be the intimidating witch-queen's reaction when she saw this? Would her quest end at once or would it continue, with Galadriel's aid?

Sariel both longed and feared the answer.

Prickles on the back of her neck warned her of Haldir's approach, and she shoved the object back in her bag. Across the way, she could see Namoriel chatting with one of the guard that she had grown quite attached to in recent weeks.

"What is it that you hide?" the Lórien elf demanded. His tone was suspicious and slightly hostile.

Sariel lifted her chin defiantly. "Nothing," she replied. "A private matter only." She tied the leather straps together deftly, so it could not fall open, then glanced up at him again.

He stared at her for another long moment, and then said, rather gruffly, "Are you prepared to continue?"

Sariel rose to her feet, holding her satchel close to her body. She saw the way Haldir looked at it and at her, and it made her dislike him all the more. "Are *you* ready?" she shot back sweetly. "It is you, not I, who needs the rest. However, I thank you for your consideration of my needs."

He lifted a dark brow. "I assure you, lady, the rest was entirely for the horses." Somehow his words managed to make her feel insulted.

He turned and walked away, leaving Sariel with the urge to throw something at him.

Something sharp and pointy.

~*~

(back to Fianna)


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 by Fianna**

Haldir had only wanted to help his warden, Tareun, injured in a raid by the Orcs, for the elf was still melancholy and withdrawn. Galadriel had gone so far as press her fingers to Tareun's brow only to declare there was nothing she could do. The matter was a mental one.

Nothing _she_ could do had been a pointed indication that there was more to her answer, but typical of the Lady of Light, she did not indulge further in her thoughts, nor give Haldir any suggestion of what more he could do.

That had been weeks ago, but inside those days Galadriel had given him clues that something was coming, something that had invaded his dreams, his subconscious to a point he had grown frustrated by the lack of answers to his own questions. His brothers had been no help, for both Rúmil and Orophin were stationed on the far side of Lórien, not to return for a fortnight.

The dreams had disturbed him, yet what they had been he could not say. He could not remember any of them, when he could always remember his dreams. He had begun to see things, things that were not always there, shadows that crept into his vision, but when he turned, would be nothing. He had begun to wonder if he was losing his mind.

Tareun had drifted deeper into his melancholy, a shadow of the elf he had been, eyes distant, sad, haunted with memories.

Haldir battled his own demons, dreams and ghosts, until finally he had fled Caras Galadhon for the border where he hoped to regain his sanity amid the trees of the Golden Wood.

Only to come face to face with a pair of ellith who had no business traveling the way they had with such a meager guard they should have been dead long before reaching Lothlórien.

The youngest had caught his eye at once, her expression both fearful and expectant. Their intrusion into his wood seemed nothing in their minds, yet to his, she represented the unknown, an elf from lands so far Haldir had only traveled there once in the long years of his life. The reasons for their journey unexplained, the two had demanded an audience with the Lady of Light.

An audience Haldir could easily have refused had he felt threatened in any way. The younger elleth's actions in hiding whatever had been in her bag had not made him very inclined to agree to their demand. In fact, the elleth annoyed him to a point that he had had to remove himself from her presence before speaking of things he might have regretted.

Doing so had disturbed him deeply. He did not know why the elleth irritated him. She was not aggressive or insulting, had simply looked at him with eyes the color of the sea, slanted along high cheekbones that most of her clan bore. Her hair lay long against the ebony cloak she wore, shaded with colors of blue, so dark as to make Elrond's look pale.

She was stunning alongside a sibling just as fair.

He had no interest in either other than why they had come. To which they had not, nor seemed inclined to, explain.

It made him grind his teeth in frustration, just one more thing to shoulder, one more thing to deal with when he would rather lie amid the boughs of the trees staring at the sky.

With a sigh, Haldir turned to face the two elves. Although they had ridden into the wood quite a ways, he still could choose to remove them, especially when he already knew why the two ellith had come. He wished only for them to admit why and be open about it. Secrecy made the elves uneasy, Haldir included, and the ellith less trustworthy. "You may go no further until I know why it is that you have come. This is my Wood and it is my right as March Warden."

Had the look he received from the youngest been a dagger, he would have surely been dead.

(back to Julie)


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 ** **by Julie**

Sariel rode her horse easily, her consciousness riveted by the silver haired elf who led them. Why did he look so familiar? She could swear she had seen him before. Perhaps in dreams? Aye, that must be it, but she had no memory of those dreams.

This confused her, and made her rather uncomfortable.

Hours passed before they made a second stop, and this time she simply stood by her horse while it drank, watching the elf from the corner of her eye. This time Namoriel came over and stood beside her.

"You keep looking at him," she whispered. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Sariel replied, very softly. "I look at him because he walks ahead of us and is the only thing to look at other than trees."

"He is very handsome," Namoriel said slyly.

Sariel gave a small shrug. "He is well enough. You remember not to say anything, right?"

"Of course."

Before Sariel could say anything more, a small sound caught her attention. Suddenly, there was a new elf there, greeting Haldir with a hand to his chest. She watched the two draw apart from her party, exchanging words she strained to here, but could not. Haldir was frowning, as though whatever news the other elf bore was not at all good.

Sariel closed her eyes, straining to pick up something, anything, not even knowing why she did it.

"Are you unwell?" asked a dry voice.

Sariel's eyes flew open. Haldir stood before her, his head tilted slightly as though he sought to analyze her. "I am quite well," she snapped. "Is something amiss with you?"

He gave a snort so soft she barely heard it. "Let us make haste," was all he said. "I need to return to Caras Galadhon before it grows dark."

"Then perhaps you should ride," she said without thinking.

He had started to turn away, but at this he stopped. "Are you offering your horse?"

"I—" she stumbled. "Yes, I can ride with my sister, if need be."

"You can ride with me," he retorted.

And before she knew what was happening, she was on her horse with Haldir in front of her, her arms encircling his solid body. She looked over at her sister, who was smirking, and then at her satchel, so close to her thigh, and his.

If only he knew what she carried . . . but it was well he did not.

~*~

(back to Fianna)


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 by Fianna**

Haldir found his thoughts both on the ailing warden he was desperate to see yet tonight and the elleth attached nearly to back. He had known that she had not intended the offer of her horse, yet he had taken it as such knowing he could be in Caras Galadhon far quicker that way. Tareun had taken a turn for the worse and Haldir feared the elf might not be alive for much longer. He had simply given up on life, a fact Haldir could not understand or accept. The grief that he was losing one of his wardens was heavy on his heart.

Combined, however, with a deep awareness of the female elf behind him. It was as if he knew her, yet he could swear they had never met. Even so her voice when she spoke resonated in his mind, her body hugging his fueling a desire he did not want or need.

How could one feel both attraction and dislike for the same creature?

He sighed at the thought, his mind returning once more to Tareun.

~*~

Sariel nearly choked when Haldir dropped his hand to her satchel, shifting the offending pack from between them without comment, his mind clearly on something else. He retied the pack in front of his thigh, too far for her to reach without his notice.

She gritted her teeth, annoyed and fearful at the same time, but he did not seem concerned over the satchel.

In fact, he did not seem there at all. He guided her horse like one of the Rohirrim, men born practically on horseback, with his knees, the reins slack in his hands. He had not spoken for many hours, neither to her nor to any of the elves riding with them. He simply led them silently, while the wood grew dark with evening shadows.

When they stopped, Sariel waited for Haldir to dismount first. He did so fluidly, sliding off the horse and then to her surprise, he held his hands out for her.

"Are we stopping for the night?" She had hoped to be in the city before dark for the wood made her uneasy.

"Nay, we are there."

Sariel tried not to glance at her satchel and instead stared intently at the elf. "Where are we?"

Haldir gathered the reins into his hand, keeping her from leading her horse herself. "Where do you think I brought you?" He sounded impatient to her, his gaze searching the woods around them.

"Well, I thought we would go to Caras Galadhon," Sariel said irritably. "I am tired and I wish to rest. Have you no care for your charges?"

Haldir stiffened, his chin lifting to a haughty angle. "Caras Galadhon is there." He waved a hand toward the darkness and then as if he had used some kind of magick, the trees seems to part and there before Sariel was the city, sparkling like sunlight on glass, a hundred flickering lights that glittered in the confines of some of the tallest trees Sariel had ever seen. The mist was rising from the ground as the sun sank behind them, coiling drifts of pale ghostly fingers that sent goose bumps rising on Sariel's arms.

Namoriel's gasp was clearly heard from behind them, but Haldir had dismissed them both and was leading her horse down the path toward a pair of gates set high in a wall made of roots and trees. Sariel hurried after the elf, while the others followed close behind.

The gates opened when they approached, guarded above by elves dressed in dark leather tunics, spears ten feet tall in hand and crossed at the tip. They watched Sariel impassively while she stared up at them in surprise. It seemed it was not enough to guard the borders of Lothlórien, but also the city as well.

She nearly ran into Haldir after walking through the gate as he stood in the middle of the path, her horse let loose to nibble on a flowering bush nearby, speaking to yet another elf, but this one dressed in a long robe of silver, his hair nearly to his waist. A healer, Sariel knew, by the marks upon his clothing. Haldir's face had gone gray, his eyes closed as the elf spoke rapidly in what Sariel realized was Quenya. The elven high speech was rarely used anymore and that they were speaking it so casually was proof of Haldir's proficiency in languages.

Sariel inched closer to her horse and when she was sure Haldir wasn't paying attention, removed her satchel quickly from the saddle. She hugged it tightly to her chest, meaning to move next to Namoriel when Haldir turned toward them.

He seemed torn, glancing once more at the healer who was swiftly making his way up a wide curving stair and then irritably at Sariel and her people.

"I must see to something important, if you will wait here I will have someone take you to a place where you can rest." He turned away abruptly, striding so swiftly down the path into the city his cloak flared out behind him.

Sariel sent a look to Namoriel and seeing her faint nod, hurried after the March Warden, not really knowing why she did, but sure it was as necessary as keeping the satchel close at hand.

~*~

(back to Julie)


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6 by Julie**

Haldir arrived at Tareun's bedside within minutes, the long hours of travel and the high stairways he had to traverse hardly troubling him, although if he had thought about it, he would have realized he was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Too many battles had he seen these past months, and they had taken their toll.

Haldir studied the warden's pale face, noting the half shut eyes, the shallow breathing, the feeling that the light was being extinguished. Although rare indeed, such circumstances always made Haldir feel helpless, a feeling he disliked intensely.

"Tareun," he murmured, bending over the elf. "You have to stay. You must fight, my friend. We need you. I need you."

Tareun's mouth curved ever so slightly. "You need me, Marchwarden," he whispered. "I have been but a trial to you. You almost lost your life because of me."

"Untrue," Haldir countered. "You were wounded because of me. Your bravery is unmatched."

A tiny laugh. "Aye, unmatched," Tareun said bitterly. "The same cannot be said of my skill."

"Nonsense!" Haldir spoke sharply. "You were never weak before, not until this moment. What could make you want to stay? Name it, and it shall be yours."

Tareun's mouth curved again. "Can you conjure up love, my friend?"

Haldir stared at him. For a moment he could not fathom what was meant, and then he realized that Tareun was still mourning the loss of Alyë. The elleth had broken their betrothal vows and left Lothlórien for Imladris more than two years past. Haldir had forgotten her, but it seemed that Tareun still suffered.

Haldir then had the oddest thought he could remember having in a long time. Two new females, both comely, exotic looking really . . . Could either of them appeal to Tareun enough for him to try to live?

Haldir straightened, glancing over at the healer who sat at the foot of the bed. "With your leave, I would bring two guests here for him to meet."

The healer frowned. "Guests, Haldir? Surely this would be most unwise. Can you not see how poorly your friend fares?"

"It is for precisely that reason that I bring them," Haldir said grimly.

~*~

Sariel and Namoriel had just arrived in the guest talan which they had been offered by a friendly female Lórien elf. Alone, they had looked around, and then unpacked a few clothing items. Namoriel declared herself to be tired, but Sariel's nerves were on edge. She did not know why she should be this nervous now that she was here at last, but it seemed reality had set in. That, plus that rather arrogant elf, Haldir, made her want to jump right out of her skin with apprehension.

She paced back and forth, which Namoriel laid out nightdresses and chatted idly, making comments about all that they had seen in the past little while. Suddenly, without warning, there was a tap on the door.

Sariel walked over and opened it, half expecting the female elf to be standing there, perhaps with some additional information for them. Instead it was him. Haldir.

"I need you," he said abruptly.

Sariel's eyes opened wide. "What?"

Haldir's gaze moved past her to Namoriel. "Both of you. I need you to speak with a friend of mine. He is . . . he is fading. Can you come?"

Suddenly, he seemed to have lost his arrogance and seemed almost to be pleading.

"But what can we do?" Sariel protested. "We do not know him."

"You are females, you are lovely, both of you. Perhaps it will be enough."

Sariel stared at him in astonishment, her head reeling from his request. But what echoed most in her mind was his compliment. He thought her lovely. Why did it matter?

~*~

(back to Fianna)


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7 by Fianna**

The two sisters followed Haldir down the myriad number of walkways and bridges, eyes wide at the telain and flets they passed, until finally arriving at a modest cottage set in the 'v' of a large branch, not much larger than one room with a balcony that wrapped it on three sides. Haldir paused at the door, one hand on the wood of the door, the other held out to stop them.

"I do not know what else to do, for he is lost to me if you cannot help him find an interest in life once more. The healers believe he may even pass this night." Haldir turned to face Sariel. "You followed me when we arrived, yet stopped when we reached this stair. Why?"

Sariel blushed, her cheeks on fire. "You walked so fast I could hardly keep up. I . . ." She felt her throat constrict, horrified as she had assumed Haldir was heading to his home, these telain as they called them, and she had nearly followed him there. And knowing that he had been aware of her all along made Sariel all the more embarrassed.

Haldir turned from the door and caught her arm, dragging her closer. "Perhaps it was meant to be that you followed, for had you come further, you might have given me more time to aid Tareun. As it is, there is little enough left."

He pushed open the door and drew Sariel inside, while Namoriel followed slowly, her eyes wide.

Tareun lay still, pale as the sheets covering him, his hair a shimmering wave of silver over the edge of his bed. Haldir stopped abruptly, dropping Sariel's arm, while Namoriel moved closer, pushing past them to sit on the edge of Tareun's bed.

"You cannot leave yet," she said softly, lifting her fingers to drift them over his hair.

Sariel recognized the signs in her sister, seen well enough during the journey, and smiled, pleased Namoriel had become enamored instantly. Time would tell if it would be enough to draw the elf back from the brink of his despair, one she wasn't sure she wanted to know about. The elf was handsome, yet marred on the chest by a scar that crossed over several ribs, far too close to his heart. Namoriel leaned over him to touch the scar.

Tareun's eyes flew open, his fingers wrapped around Namoriel's wrist. "Why do you touch me?"

Namoriel glanced at Haldir and then smiled down at the warden beside her. "Because you touch me, warden. Haldir says you are fading and have no love for life anymore."

Tareun turned his head, closing his eyes. "I am not worthy to continue this life. All that I have loved is gone."

Haldir stiffened as if to reply, but Sariel gripped his arm with a motion to be silent.

Namoriel sniffed and folded her arms over her chest. "Spoken like a male."

Tareun opened his eyes to stare at her. "What do you mean by that?" he whispered harshly.

"Only an ellon would whine so about such things. What have you lost? A friend? A lover? Are they the only things you treasure in this life?" She leaned over him again, laying her fingers over the scar on his chest. "This tells me you fought bravely and more than likely for someone else."

Tareun blinked slowly. "Haldir. I took the blow for Haldir."

Sariel stared at Haldir in surprise.

Namoriel smiled. "And you would again, for you treasure him as a friend as well as your captain, is this not so?"

The warden chuckled, coughing at the effort. "I would. And he would as well for any of his wardens, for any within his protection."

Sariel looked away from the grey eyes suddenly intent on her.

Namoriel brushed a stray hair from Tareun's brow. "I would sit with you if you do not mind."

The warden's gaze shifted to Haldir and he smiled faintly.

"Only if you do so to appease my captain."

Namoriel laughed. "I will admit at first I came because he asked, but now it is for different reasons that I stay. Is that enough?"

Tareun sighed and closed his eyes. "Aye, it is enough."

~*~

(back to Julie)


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8 by Julie**

In the end Namoriel spent the entire first night of her stay in Lothlórien sitting at the bedside of the fading elf. During those long hours Haldir and Sariel sat just outside the healing hut—Haldir because he would not leave his friend and Sariel because she would not leave her sister. They sat together on a low bench, listening for sounds, but all they heard was softly spoken conversation interwoven with long periods of silence.

Haldir spoke little, but at one point he said to Sariel, "If he lasts the night, then he may stand a chance. I pray that your sister finds the words to make him want to live."

Hours passed. Sariel thought about the warden Tareun, unsure whether she was glad or sorry it was Namoriel who sat beside him. She hoped he would live; indeed, he must be very nice looking when in the full bloom of health, but now he was thin and wan, with lank hair and listless eyes. How had he come to that state? She was glad Namoriel's tender heart had been touched, but at the same time it was Namoriel who would have earned Haldir's gratitude if the elf was saved.

It might be wicked of her, but Sariel would have liked to have Haldir's gratitude directed at herself instead. It would serve him right after his former arrogance in the Woods. She shook her head at the uncharitable thought. What was wrong with her? She was normally not so prejudiced, nor so quick to make judgments. It was just that familiarity that nagged at her again and again. It made her irritable, she decided.

Half the night passed before the satchel came into her thoughts. Where had she left it? Unprotected beside the bed she was to have slept in. And of course it was still there. Why would it not be?

She glanced at Haldir, annoyed with him all over again. For weeks she had kept that satchel with her night and day, guarding it at every moment, and then HE had come along and said he wanted her, and wiped it completely from her mind. How had that happened? What was it about him that could banish all else from her thoughts?

He did not appear to notice her glances. In fact he almost looked like he had slipped into reverie, and perhaps he had, though he was sitting up.

Sariel sighed inwardly and gave up. She would never find her way back to her talan on her own. She would just have to trust the Valar to protect the satchel, and to help her see her way through whatever it was she was here to do.

~*~

A long time later, Sariel suddenly realized that it was morning. Moreover, she found that she was lying on her side on a hard bench with her head resting on . . . something hard and warm. Haldir's thigh.

Sariel sat up quickly, shocked at her own behavior. "I beg your pardon," she said a bit frostily. She hoped she was not blushing.

Haldir turned his head and looked at her, a question in his eyes.

"I do not recall lying down," she stammered, feeling absurdly shy and rather silly.

"You were weary," he said neutrally. "It is no matter." He rose to his feet, his attention already on other things. On his friend, of course.

Sariel jumped up and followed him into the healing talan; the sight that met her eyes astonished her. Namoriel lay along the edge of the bed, her head cradled on Tareun's arm. They were both asleep, but the healer sitting at the foot of the bed was still awake and attentive.

"He will live," the healer said quietly. "She has helped him."

Relaxing visibly, Haldir studied his friend for a moment, then nodded and turned away. "Shall I leave her here?" he asked with equal softness.

The healer nodded, mouthing the words, "That would be best."

Haldir's fingers wrapped around Sariel's arm, drawing her from the little hut. "I will escort you back so that you may rest. Or are you hungry?" he added stiffly.

Sariel glanced up. "Is there someone else who could bring me food? You must be weary as well."

"My needs will be met," he replied, glancing down at her with an odd expression. "Come, if you are hungry, I will take you somewhere close by where there is food aplenty."

Sariel followed him up a long flight of stairs and across a little bridge and along a winding path to another talan, one that was far larger than the others she had seen. It was only when she was inside that she realized it was Haldir's talan. Too late to turn back now, she thought.

He gestured to another room. "Come," he said. "It will have been restocked during the night. They knew I was here."

"What of my sister? What if she wakes and looks for me?"

"You worry too much, Sariel," he informed her with a glimmer of a smile.

It was the first time he had said her name, and the first time she had seen any sign of humor in his face.

And the first time her heart had _ever_ flipped over in that funny little fashion.

Oh dear.

~*~

(back to Fianna)


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9 by Fianna**

Haldir guided Sariel to a chair and then opened the cupboards to see what they had supplied him with, his weariness pushed aside once more to attend to someone else. He pulled a loaf of bread from the basket within, but then found a hand on his arm. He turned to find Sariel beside him, her expression one of concern.

"You cannot push yourself further. I am sorry, Haldir. In all this I have not looked closely enough to see you are weary. Let me do this." She pushed in front of him, her hips grazing against his. Haldir stepped back, startled that she had seen his exhaustion, and by the attraction once again flaring in his blood.

"I am fine. Truly, Sariel."

She gave him a stern look from over her shoulder, one that reminded him suddenly of his mother when she had been irritated with his father for being bullheaded. He nearly laughed and retreated to lean against the table to watch.

She was efficient, finding what she needed in his cupboards and arranging things on the table beside him. He folded his arms over his chest, amused by her choices, the brief glances sent his way to see if he approved.

At this point he was so tired it would all taste the same.

When the tea was hot she turned finally to face him, her cheeks suddenly pink. "I think it is ready. I have probably overstepped some boundaries, March Warden, but I hope this will do."

He tried not to yawn. "This is fine. I meant most of it for you at any rate." He sat down beside her and picked up his cup of tea. "You must be very hungry so eat what you will. Do not be shy."

She nodded and began to nibble at a piece of bread, while Haldir chose some cheese, his eyes growing heavier as he sat.

A giggle made him open his eyes to find Sariel leaning toward him, her hand on his shoulder, head tilted to look at him in amusement. "You are going to fall over, Haldir. Go to bed."

He blinked, surprise he had nearly fallen asleep. "I have been awake for three days, both in worry over Tareun and duty. Galadriel's request to meet you at the border only delayed my rest." He rose slowly to his feet.

Sariel rose also, her eyes wide. "So you knew we were coming?"

He walked into his bedroom with her trailing behind him. "Aye, as well as who you were and why you have come."

She stopped abruptly behind him, and he turned to look over his shoulder. "And that you carry some object of great importance in that satchel of yours." He smiled at her and then crawled into his bed while she stared at him in shock. Folding his arms behind his head, he kicked off his boots and then closed his eyes.

Sariel did not move.

"Are you going to stand there all night?"

He heard a squeak come from her, a sound of both outrage and irritation smothered probably by her hand.

"Close the door on your way out, will you?"

The door slammed very hard.

~*~

(back to Julie)


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10 by Julie**

Sariel wandered for a while, seething with displeasure at Haldir. He really was as arrogant as she had first thought him; his kindness and courtesy had been mere deceptions, and she was sorry she had taken the trouble to be nice to him! Indeed, she should have accepted his first offer to return her to her talan, and been done with him!

However, she'd always had an excellent sense of direction and eventually discovered the guest talan by herself. She knew it by a small plant that grew in the window; she'd noticed it last night, its trailing leaves looking exactly the same as when she had arrived.

Pleased to have found her way back without help (without *his* help), Sariel entered and went at once to her precious satchel, which lay precisely where she had left it, on the chair beside the bed. No one had touched it.

She opened it and peered inside. Yes, it was there, safe and sound. Looking so innocent, so unimportant.

Now she could rest.

Yet rest eluded her now that she was finally here. Haldir filled her mind, dominating her thoughts to the point of exasperation. He had known all along why she had come, and that she carried something of importance. And yet he had tried to intimidate her, demanding to be told what she had tried to keep hidden.

She would not speak to him again. Surely she could conclude her business here in Lothlórien without seeing him again. Yet something told her that it would not be that easy, for she could not forget his face, nor his eyes, nor the slight, seductive curve of his mouth, or the way he looked at her so oddly, as though he knew her almost.

The thought made her sit upright. She had the feeling she knew him . . . what if he had the same feeling about her?

No, no, it could not be. It was nonsense, a mere flight of fancy, created by the stress of travel and weariness.

He was nothing to her, and she was nothing to him.

~*~

Haldir floated in dreamless reverie, recovering quickly and efficiently from the toll the last days and weeks had taken on him. Relief that Tareun would survive was paramount, allowing him to release the guilt that had been weighing him down. Tareun would live, thank the Valar. There would be one less death to regret.

However, when Haldir finally awoke, it was not Tareun who filled his mind, but that feisty little elleth, Sariel.

Sariel, he thought as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. He supposed he ought to have offered his escort again last night; he knew he'd behaved less than nicely, but he'd been too tired to care. Besides, he'd wanted to see what she would do. The fact that she was lovely, that she attracted him . . . that did not matter to him nearly as much as what she was made of.

She'd caught his interest from the moment he'd laid eyes on her. Her sister was just as lovely, yet he'd found no interest in taking even a second glance. Perhaps that was because Namoriel was meant for Tareun. What an easy explanation that would be. And yet perhaps not so easy, he reflected, as the various ramifications threaded into his mind.

But Sariel filled his mind in way he found disconcerting, and it made him irritable. The last thing he needed right now was to form an attachment to the daughter of the one person who had betrayed his own father. The two had sworn never to speak again.

But those old feuds were not his feuds, Haldir reminded himself. That was the way of the unwise.

Shoving such thoughts aside, he changed into fresh attire and left his talan. It was time to report to Galadriel. He was sure she would have some things to say.

~*~

(back to Fianna)


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11 by Fianna**

Galadriel noted Haldir's approach long before she saw him, long before his feet had been placed on the winding stair to the flet. She waited patiently for her captain to arrive, hands hidden in the folds of her skirt. Haldir could not know of her unease, nor that the arrival of the two elves from the far lands of Lindon had filled her with both fear and excitement.

She had seen their coming for years, had known at some point this day would come. Haldir's father had been the first to speak of it, had insisted that he be sent to Lindon to acquire the very thing the two ellith had brought to her now. But in that journey, he had returned empty handed, the treasure to remain with those that had found it and kept it hidden for so long.

It had taken the death of Arísar to bring them to Lórien.

Galadriel paced silently, brow furrowed as she remembered. Arísar had been a wise ruler in a land fraught with as much unrest as Lothlórien. One of the few lands to survive the holocausts that had destroyed Beleriand in the second age, Lindon had remained alone and separate from the rest of Arda for many generations. Their people resolute and stubborn, as they had shown when asked  
for the gift. For it was that, the small stone Sariel carried, a gift to the races of elves should they be brave enough to access it.

Galadriel rubbed her brow, aware Haldir had nearly arrived, full of questions that she must now answer.

Would she explain, should she? Would the loyal captain see the duality of such a gift, understand the magick that could both save them and destroy them both? Would they see the like of its kind again in their lifetime? She did not know, for there were still things in this world of similar power, things better left lost.

She could have consulted her mirror again, but even that magick was not clear on what she should do. Last questioned, it had given her two outcomes, two paths that she could choose. It had not aided her then and would not now.

Haldir arrived on the flet, hand to his heart as soon as he saw her, a brief nod of respect. "My Lady, an audience?"

Galadriel turned toward the March Warden without preamble. "It is a dangerous choice, Haldir."

xxx

Sariel placed the satchel on her lap and gently removed the stone within to cup it in her hand. It was not large, hardly bigger than her thumb, a multi-hued crystal of seeming glass, clear enough to see through, yet heavier than a stone three times its size. She caressed the stone and then closed her eyes. Images appeared in her mind, hazy, filtered as if by fog to where she could not quite see them, or understand what they meant. It had always been that way, even when her father Arísar had held it, unable to access the magick inside.

Even so, her father had been unwilling to give it up to someone else. She remembered the stories he had told, of elves coming from all reaches of Arda once they heard of the stone – even Lothlórien far to the south.

Sariel sat up, eyes wide.

It couldn't have been.

Haldir wasn't that old.

Sariel had to admit she really didn't know, but still, Haldir seemed far too young to have been the elf from Lórien all those years ago. Sariel had only been a baby, hardly three. But she remembered the emissary from Lórien. Held in her father's arms, Sariel had been struck by his beauty even as young as she was, so fair he had seemed filled with light. Sariel pressed her fingers to her brow, striving to remember that day. Had he been alone? She lifted her head, blinking at the remembrance. No, he had not been alone, but had brought a young ellon with him.

It could only have been Haldir.

xxx

Haldir, meanwhile, stood stiffly in front of Galadriel while she paced. "They have truly brought the stone all this way? And with such a meager guard as to be worthless?" He grimaced, eyes intent on the Lady of Light. "The stone could have been easily stolen, taken from us before we even had a chance. Have they lost their minds?"

Galadriel paused, eyes lifted to the arching canopy of green over her head. "Sometimes, Haldir, it is better to be but a simple party with nothing of value, than to cross the world announcing to all you carry a treasure worth fighting over."

Haldir bowed his head, reprimanded. "Indeed, of course you are right, my lady."

Galadriel sighed and crossed the flet to his side. She rested a light hand on his shoulder. "I do not mean to cross words, for the treasure she carries is something I think even she does not understand. Arísar could not access it, but even so he would not part with it. I believe Sariel has seen its value and it is why she had brought it to us." Galadriel moved away to stand on the edge of the balcony, leaf shaped, to look over the city below her. "But should we access the stone, I cannot say who else might become aware of it, Haldir. And just what it may do to us as well. It is dangerous not to know, my friend, and dangerous to assume we can control what it will do. The Valar tempt me, as they are wont to do. Do I put aside all reason to take what - I think - the stone can do?"

Haldir watched her pace again. "You must trust your instincts, my lady. My father felt certain the stone would aid us, protect us against those who wish to defeat all elves. I am not so sure." He paused. "The stone is in our hands; you have but to take it."

Galadriel turned to look at him, her blue eyes mysterious, shadowed beneath the long lashes. Her lips curved in a hint of a smile and she held out her hand toward him. "Would you take it from Sariel, Haldir? Without her consent?" Galadriel shook her fingers at him. "Nay, such force would affect its magic, March Warden. It is here we need to be clever, here we must use all our resources. You must be the emissary you are, Haldir, for you are the one who has connected with the holder of the stone. It must be you that she gives it to, freely and without question."

Haldir stared at Galadriel in despair. "I am the last person to whom Sariel would give that stone, even were the tree of Lórien on fire and the last days upon this earth at hand, she would not. Nor do I wish to be the one to hold it. It is the very last thing I wish."

Galadriel gave him one of enigmatic looks. "Perhaps in time you will feel differently, my friend."

~*~

(back to Julie)


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12 by Julie**

Sariel resolutely mounted the steps that would take her to Galadriel with an inner trepidation she sought to conceal. She had no idea what to expect; all she had ever heard about Galadriel were stories, most of them exaggerated, she hoped. And yet, now that she was here, they were all too easy to believe.

Her first sight of the Lady of Light nearly took her breath away. Galadriel was so tall, so fair and beautiful, and so filled with light that she seemed like something from a dream. Sariel could not help but stare, mesmerized by blue eyes that held her own so inexorably and effortlessly. Those eyes commanded respect and at the same time one wanted to dive into them, surrender to whatever current swept along, yielding one's own desires.

Galadriel, Sariel decided, was not someone to underestimate.

"At last we meet." Galadriel's voice was musical yet firm. "You have more of your mother's look than your father's."

"Thank you, my lady," Sariel replied. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." She hesitated. "I did not realize you knew my parents."

Galadriel's eyes continued to bore into hers, but she did not speak.

"Haldir said that you know why I am here," Sariel added nervously.

"I foresaw your coming many years ago," the Lady replied. Her gaze fell to the small pouch clutched in Sariel's right hand, but she did not ask to see the stone. "Your father was a good elf, as was your uncle, Arísar. 'Twas a shame they quarreled so viciously with Haldir's father."

Startled, Sariel blurted out, "They did? Then that explains—"

"Why Haldir did not welcome you with open arms?" Galadriel smiled slightly. "No, Haldir would never hold a grudge for such a reason. He is far too wise. Haldir has many cares and responsibilities that weigh heavily on him, as have I."

Sariel did not know what to say. "Would you like to see it?" She held up the pouch a bit timidly.

"Show me." Galadriel barely moved, yet Sariel sensed her excitement.

With trembling fingers, Sariel withdrew the stone and held it out, allowing it to rest on the flat of her palm. The Lady of Light walked slowly forward, her gaze on the stone. She lifted her gaze. "Would you give it to me?" she inquired.

It felt like a test.

Sariel closed her hand, hiding the stone once more. "I made a vow," she said quietly. "I cannot hand it over unless a sign has been given. You must know this." She knew she was being a bit bold, but she had not come this far only to make mistakes now.

Galadriel nodded slowly. "I do know it. It seems the stone has chosen wisely. Come, let us sit and talk. I would hear more about the last days of Arísar, and your own father's decision to let you take on this dangerous quest."

~*~

Haldir walked onto the practice fields, still feeling irritable, and the sight of the guards from Lindon only made him more so.

"Haldir," called out one of his friends, standing with the visiting group. "They want to spar with us. Will you accept their challenge?"

Haldir could cheerfully have strangled the other elf. "Perhaps later?" he said stiffly. "I have business to attend to and only came here seeking Tirithon." He selected the first person he saw, one of his wardens who was here on leave.

Tirithon, one of the younger wardens, came bounding over, looking pleased to have been singled out by his captain. "Yes, sir?" he said, his hand to his heart.

Haldir strove to invent a reason he was needed. "Come with me," was all he said. "I wish you to take a message to my brothers, who are not in the city."

As expected, Tirithon looked thrilled to be given a special duty, and accompanied Haldir away from the fields to a meeting area, where writing materials could be found. He penned a brief note and handed it to Tirithon. "No extraordinary haste is needed," he said, "but try to be efficient."

Tirithon saluted and left. Haldir sighed, knowing he had to spar later, when all he really wanted to do was find a quiet, peaceful place and be alone.

He headed to one of the gardens, unaware that Sariel was there until it was too late.

~*~

Sariel had been sitting quietly, the pouch resting on the ground beside her, when she realized she was no longer alone. She glanced up just in time to see Haldir stop short.

The pause was momentary, and then he continued along the winding path until he reached her side. He sat down, uninvited. "Good morning, Sariel."

"Good afternoon," she corrected. "I trust you are not so weary today?"

He gazed at her calmly. "I am well, thank you. I apologize for last night. You rested well?"

"I found my way back to my talan, if that is what you are asking," she replied a little tartly. "Without help, I might add."

The corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly, and then he looked away. "Tareun continues to heal. How fares your sister?"

"She sleeps." Sariel changed the subject. "I met Galadriel."

"And?"

"We spoke ." She picked at a blade of grass with her finger. "Haldir, have I met you before? Have you been to Lindon?"

"Once, when I was young. Why?"

"I remember you," she said simply. "I was but a child then, but I remember. You were with your father."

"Ah, that explains it." He turned and looked at her, smiling a new kind of smile. "I remember you too. You have changed," he added, his appreciate gaze sliding over her in a way that disturbed her and sent her blood racing. It was a lover's look.

She distrusted him instantly. "Do you want to see it?" His smile froze as she reached for the pouch. "It is in here. I will show it to you, if you like."

"No," he said, surprising her.

She touched the stone through the fabric. "Galadriel wants it, you know, as did your father. Everyone wants it except me."

Haldir's face took on an instant hardness. "You mistake," he said curtly. "My father did not want it for himself."

"I find that hard to believe. This rock has caused a lot of turmoil and heartache and even death."

"Then why would I want to see it?" he shot back harshly. Without warning, he rose to his feet, towering over her with an imperiousness that was intimidating. Her heart flipped over just as it had the night before. He was incredibly beautiful to her at that moment.

"Galadriel said you are much like your father," she said, looking up at him.

He gazed haughtily down his nose at her. "You have yet to learn there are many meanings to Galadriel's words. It is a lesson you would do well to learn."

He stalked away, leaving Sariel alone and deeply disturbed.

~*~

(back to Fianna)


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13 by Fianna**

Haldir made his way down the winding path toward the training arena, his stride long, his mind bent to the difficulties he faced, so intent on his thoughts he did not see the elf until he was beside him. He stopped abruptly when the elf, one of the Lindon guardians, held up a hand.

"I wish to speak with you, March Warden."

Haldir nodded briefly. "I have business to attend to." He studied the younger elf, noting the guardian's casual way he addressed Haldir, as if they were equals. Haldir nearly snorted in annoyance, but kept silent, waiting for the elf to move out of his way.

"You believe us to be inferior."

Haldir smiled, but without warmth, his gaze fixed on the elf. "On the contrary, you must be exceptional to have come so far with so few."

"I am Fineldion. My father is much like you, Captain of our guard. He speaks highly of the March Warden of Lothlórien, whose reputation spans much of the world."

Haldir gave a faint nod. "I am but emissary to the Lady of Light."

"Modest as well. My companion, Kanyth, is determined to test his skills against those of Lórien, against claims that we left our fair ellith defenseless." The elf motioned for Haldir to continue down the path, folding his hands behind his back. "I take offense to that myself. Your wardens taunt us with much, but so far we have resisted such insults."

"My wardens speak foolishly."

"Perhaps," Fineldion smiled slyly. "But as you see us representing those of my clan, my fellow warriors, so your elves represent you."

Haldir refused to take the bait and would have responded as such but a hand brushed his arm once again and Sariel stepped in between them. It was the second time she had followed him.

"Haldir does not have to prove his honor or his skills to you or any of the other guards," Sariel declared. She hardly reached Fineldion's shoulder, hands on her hips as a mother hen might stand. "I detest it when you bully people into fighting, Fineldion. I swear I will report your behavior to my father when we return to Lindon."

Fineldion shrugged gracefully. "I simply inquire of his desire to measure his skills against ours, Sariel. It is what warriors do." He touched his brow with a measured glance toward Haldir.

Haldir felt like gnashing his teeth. The elleth's interference was impossible! He swept past the two Lindon elves without a word, knowing Sariel had pushed him into a choice he would not have made otherwise. But refusing to fight would have made him look both churlish and arrogant, insulting his guests far more than defeating them on a field of honor.

Reaching the practice fields, Haldir strode rapidly past the entry gates and then up to two elves leaning on the fence to watch.

"Clear the field now."

The two elves looked startled, eyes growing wide both at Haldir's tone and his demand, before pushing away from the fence to relay the message.

Sariel and Fineldion arrived just as the word began to spread, rippling like a wave through the wardens of Lórien.

XXX

Rúmil eyed the tiny sliver of wood intently, as if surveying the slim spar in his hand would give him answers, or at least give him something of interest to study. He could tell the tree had been damaged long ago, more than likely by lightning, a rare occurrence in the Golden Wood. Had Galadriel released the magick, he wondered, or was it a rare weather event instead?

He sighed and leaned back against the weathered wood of the oak, legs stretched out comfortably, his bow a hand's breadth from his thigh, his quiver lying alongside.

Two paces away, Orophin lay among a pile of leaves snoring, one arm tossed over his eyes. Bow and quiver lay next to him, his sword along his hip.

They were not the only wardens nearby. The days of their watch had been uneventful, a peaceful if boring respite from the city.

Rúmil could not wait to return, for he had left Tareun with Haldir and knew the elf was not healing well. It was a concern all three brothers shared, and had been much of what he and Orophin had talked about while on watch.

The running footsteps of an elf, one not caring who heard, brought Rúmil's gaze up to the woods ahead. Orophin stopped snoring although he did not move.

A faint whistle from above had Rúmil rising to his feet just as Tirithon appeared through the trees. The elf skidded to a halt in front of Rúmil, bending over his knees to catch his breath. "Rúmil, it is good to see you."

"Indeed, oddly enough I only just saw you a week ago. Did you miss the border so much you decided to return?"

Tirithon grinned and shook his head. "Nay, Haldir sent me. I have a message for you."

Rúmil looked over his shoulder at his brother. Orophin sat up, leaves entangled in the silver strands of his hair. "Haldir? Is something amiss?"

Tirithon shrugged. "I do not know what the message relays. But we have visitors from Lindon who arrived a few days ago."

"Lindon?" Rúmil repeated, taking the note from Tirithon.

"Aye, two very beautiful ellith with such a meager guard we made bets as to whether they return home safely."

Orophin rose to his feet and brushed off the leaves on his cloak, unaware of the two stuck in his hair like a second pair of ears. "Beautiful ellith? Perhaps Haldir finds his hands full and needs our assistance." He took the missive Rúmil had read and held out to him with a grin.

Rúmil dropped a hand onto Tirithon's shoulder. "It is clear he is under some duress, my friend. It is good you ran so fast. But I fear we need you here, as Orophin and I must return to Caras Galadhon quickly in your stead."

Tirithon slapped a hand to his chest. "I am yours to command, Rúmil. If Haldir needs you, who am I to leave a border undefended?"

"Indeed," Orophin declared dryly, tucking the paper into his boot. "Haldir clearly requires our attention. You will be rewarded for your loyalty."

The elf bowed deeply, pleased.

Rúmil picked up his bow and quiver from the ground, speaking in a low undertone. "If we get back and find him in either of their arms I am going to strangle him."

Orophin shoved Rúmil down the path while trying not to laugh. "I will bet you two days of your watch he is up to his ears in trouble with some elleth. Lindon? Father hated that place, or namely, Arísar and his advisor. Do you think they have had trouble there?"

Rúmil shrugged, shouldering his bow. "Who knows? I would take the leaves out of your hair before you arrive looking like some wild beast from Mordor."

Orophin paused in mid-step, reaching up to feel his hair. He withdrew the offending leaves and then tossed them aside, but missed the one sitting on the crown of his head. "Indeed, I would hate to frighten ellith like those from Lindon. Do you think perhaps they are free?"

Rúmil glanced at Orophin, lips tight. "One never knows, brother. Haldir's note was certainly not clear on what he needs us for."

Orophin grinned. "Indeed, *I need help* is not something we hear our brother ask very often.

"Only when it comes to the ellith," Rúmil agreed. "He is inept when it comes to them some days."

Orophin shoved Rúmil aside to sprint past him. "Unless compared to you, youngling."

Rúmil stared at the elf disappearing ahead of him. "I can name your conquests on one hand, brother," he called. "Let us not mistake just who knows more of the fair sex among us three."

He heard laughter echo among the trees and shook his fist at the branches overhead, leaping over a fallen log to chase after his brother.

XXX

Sariel could see Haldir's command to clear the field traveled with lightning speed around the clearing. Elves stopped whatever they were doing to first look at Haldir in surprise and then with alacrity, removed anything they might have been using to the side of the field. Then, to Sariel's surprise, they regrouped.

One after another elf rushed forward around Haldir with assorted items, surrounding the March Warden with weapons that made Sariel shiver down to her toes. First was a spear as long as Haldir was tall, thrust deeply into the earth to Haldir's left. Another pale haired elf ran forward to stand holding an ancient shield in front of him just to Haldir's right. Another warden came forward with a brace of long wicked knives, two more with the curved blades of the sylvan elves, and yet another with a bow of deep red and a single arrow.

All surrounded Haldir in a circle thirty paces deep, enclosing the March Warden and the four Lindon guards within.

Haldir took the bow from the elf, and the arrow, and before Sariel could gasp, lifted it high and aimed it straight at her. She shrieked as Haldir released the arrow, but was swept aside just as the shaft buried itself where she had stood. Fineldion shoved her behind him, his hand dropping to the blade at his hip.

"You wish to spar, then do so," Haldir declared in a low voice.

Kanyth stepped forward drawing his blade. "You leave little choice, March Warden. You endanger our lady, you will regret that."

"I would have been disappointed had you not protected her. It is but a measure of your skill," Haldir replied tersely. "I have accepted your challenge, now accept mine. I will not call on any of my wardens."

Kanyth tossed back a long strand of ebony, laughing as he moved further into the circle of wardens. "You fight four? You clearly wish to impress Sariel."

Sariel peeked around Fineldion, shocked. Haldir glanced her way briefly and she had to doubt she was the reason for the elf's declaration, his expression one of distaste. She felt Fineldion chuckle quietly and then he turned and lifted her up to sit on the fence behind him. "Stay, youngling, and watch a master at work." He smiled at her and then pointing at her as if to make clear his order, he turned around to stride into the circle next to Kanyth. "We accept your challenge, March Warden."

Sariel reached down and grasped the wooden rail beside her. What had she done now? She had only meant to keep the elves from fighting. She did not understand why Haldir had accepted Fineldion's taunt. She was sure the elf was going to be hurt, sure he would find her kin far too strong to defeat.

Fineldion approached the Lórien warden first, the three elves circling warily. Only Haldir stood unarmed, while both Fineldion and Kanyth carried their blades unsheathed. The other two Lindon warriors retreated beyond the circle.

Sariel sighed, relieved the Lindon elves were not going to gang up on Haldir. Four against one was clearly unfair odds.

Haldir, however, did not seem worried as he kept pace with the Lindon elves, hands held out, his tunic removed and tossed aside leaving him only in a loose undershirt that lay open his waist. Sariel could not help but note the elf's handsomeness, nor that he seemed perfectly at ease, as if this would be nothing.

Fineldion sprang forward, whirling toward Haldir, blade lifted high.

Haldir ducked the sword and then twisted to his right, his elbow landing with a sharp jab into Fineldion's ribs, staggering the Lindon elf forward. Kanyth had followed his kin, but found nothing to fight for Haldir had moved behind Fineldion, using the elf as a visual shield, to come up behind Kanyth to deliver a booted foot to the elf's rear. Kanyth stumbled forward a step but then gathered himself, spinning to deliver a sharp blow that missed Haldir by only a hair.

The three elves continued to circle, while Sariel watched, nearly undone by her fear. The elves were not holding anything back, the fight clearly would be one of pain and injury and Sariel had no idea how to stop it.

The two Lindon elves moved against Haldir at the same time, but the elf somehow ducked between them, coming up with the long elvish spear in his hands. The staff whirled rapidly in Haldir's grip, deflecting a blow from both his adversaries, and then delivered yet another crushing blow to Fineldion's fingers and a ankle tangling one to Kanyth's feet.

Kanyth dropped to the ground, but rolled with his sword to take Haldir's ankle from out from underneath him. The Lórien elf landed hard. Sariel winced, peeking from between her fingers.

They continued, the three, until Haldir stood with a bloody gash over his brow, Fineldion was still nursing his fingers, and Kanyth's nose was bloody. Haldir had taken the elven shield in one move that had impressed even Sariel, using it to slide beneath Kanyth only to rise up behind Kanyth before he could fully turn, punching him in the nose. Fineldion had dropped Haldir to his knees as he evaded a wickedly long dagger pulled from the Lindon elf's boot, but the March Warden had not been able to avoid the blade completely, earning the gash across one brow.

Sariel felt like swooning, her throat aching at holding back her screams. She wanted to leave the foolish elves to their preening, arrogant fighting, and yet she could to bear to think Haldir might truly be harmed.

The fighting went on, until the weapons surrounding Haldir had been used and exhausted, until the three were left breathing hard, nearly staggering with weariness.

Kanyth began to laugh first.

Haldir, leaning over his knees with a wary eye on Fineldion, turned his head to stare at Kanyth instead. "What do you find humorous?"

"You, us, we are so alike yet so different. You fight because of an elleth's word, as unfounded as her concerns were, while we attempt to reduce a reputation we were sure was unearned. We fight neither for honor or skill, but to prove to a tiny scrap of female that we are the more skillful. Do not deny,  
March Warden, you find the sprite attractive."

Sariel could not breathe.

Fineldion snorted, dropping to the ground on his side. He held his hand close to his chest, lying back to let out a wheezing laugh. "Aye. We were sure we could have you on your back and done within three or four blows. Our mistake."

Sariel ignored the amused looks sent her way.

Haldir dragged a hand through his hair and touched the bloody gash on his brow gingerly. "Perhaps. My mistake in allowing my temper to gain hold." He looked up at Sariel and wiped at the blood on his lip. "But I do not fight because of Sariel's interference."

"You lie," Kanyth wheezed, dropping to one knee. "You would have refused Fineldion again. It was only because of her interruption that made you choose otherwise."

Haldir frowned, shaking his head, for suddenly he seemed lightheaded. He placed his hand on the ground for balance but then collapsed on the ground as the dizziness grew stronger.

Sariel appeared above him, the stone she carried removed from the velvet bag to lay in her hand. "This is what the stone can do, Haldir. It can steal your thoughts, your energy. It can take all those precious skills from you to leave you lying dizzy and vulnerable on the ground.

She closed her fingers, and the dizziness Haldir felt faded. He rolled to his feet as she retreated, while around him the other elves gained their feet, bows and blades suddenly in hand. Haldir held up a hand.

Kanyth stared at Sariel in shock from where he knelt on the ground. "What do you do, Sariel?"

"I am tired of carrying this stone, fearing what it can and cannot do." She glared at Haldir and then shoved the stone into her bag. She strode out of the clearing, through the gates while the Lórien elves stepped back, she was sure at Haldir's unspoken command.

She made it a little ways down the path back to the city when he caught up with her, spinning her around and against a tree, trapping her against the rough bark.

"You play with magick you do not understand."

"On the contrary, Haldir. I have studied the stone since I was a child. I know it better than any, I am the only one who really knows what it can do."

"Are you? Then why bring it here?"

She couldn't help but note the gray of his eyes was like velvet, nor that his hair caught the light to shimmer against the black silk of his tunic. His skin was damp, the silk clinging to the sculpted muscles of his chest, so close she could have easily touched him, so close she could see the tiny flecks of blue in his eyes.

"Because I cannot access it. I can hold it, I can allow it to influence you, but I cannot control what it does."

"And had it done worse?"

"The legends say it can only be controlled by one pure of heart. We thought Galadriel to be that elf, but the stone did not signal it to be her when brought into her presence."

"What signal?"

Sariel closed her eyes, assailed with the urge to wrap her fingers into his hair, to pull Haldir closer. His lips were just inches away, his eyes glittering fiercely, yet she was not afraid.

He would never hurt her; never harm someone in his care. His warden had said as much.

He leaned closer, hands gripping her wrists, while behind him Fineldion and Kanyth stood watching closely. "What signal, Sariel?"

She smiled at the elf. "Would you like to kiss me, Haldir?"

He blinked and drew back, but did not release her. Sariel sighed at the distance. "If you would but kiss me I would know for sure."

"Know what, Sariel? You make no sense."

She squirmed in his grasp, looked up into the cool grey eyes. "That you and I have touched the stone. It gives off pain, Haldir, to any that seek to touch it but me, but you."

He frowned, eyes narrowed, his lips curving in a smile that made her knees quiver in both fear and excitement. "How would you know this?"

She closed her eyes, remembering the ride to the city. "You moved my bag, Haldir. You retied my satchel on the horse and did not flinch in pain. The stone accepts you as it accepts me."

He glanced behind him at the elves behind them. "And why ask me to kiss you?"

Sariel laughed softly, lifting her eyes to the handsome elf. "Because you know you want to."

~*~

(back to Julie)


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14 by Julie**

"Perhaps I do, perhaps I do not," Haldir said tersely. "Whether I wish to kiss you is irrelevant. It does not change the fact that you lie." His face was hard, his tone deliberate.

She stared up at him, suddenly aware of him as the March Warden, a powerful leader of the Galadhrim, an elf who could break her in half if he chose. "What do you mean?" she faltered. He was more than intimidating now. Even though she knew in her heart he would not hurt her, her instinct was to flee from him as a rabbit flees from a wolf. But he still held her trapped, and there was no escaping that hard, drilling gaze.

"Do you think me a fool, Sariel?" he said harshly. "You know exactly what I mean. Touching the satchel is not touching the stone. The stone does not accept me, nor does it inflict pain on anyone with good intent. This much I know. You seek to trick me, and that I will not tolerate."

"It is no trick!" she protested. "Not exactly, Haldir. You misunderstand."

His gaze touched her mouth, his eyes narrowed to slits. "You try to manipulate. Kiss you, touch the stone . . . what is it you want of me? Of Lórien?"

She tilted her head back, hiding her fear. "I seek what is best for our kind, Haldir. I seek to do my part."

"Your part?" His mouth curled. "Your part is to stay in Lindon where you are safe. You should not have come here. Lórien is no place for you. 'Tis a wonder you are even alive."

Angered, she curled her fingers into fists. "You are very arrogant! You think because I am weaker than you that I have no part to play. And yet it is I the stone chose to carry it. I cannot access its power, but I have a duty to find the one who does. And your duty is to help me!"

His face darkened. "Now you *dare* to tell me what my duty is?" His voice was low and so dangerous that she flinched as though he had struck her. He released his grip on her arms, stepping back so quickly that she nearly fell. "I shall not kiss you, Sariel. I have no interest in kissing a liar. Mayhap that would change should you decide to tell me the truth. Are you able to do that, or is that beyond you?"

Too outraged to speak, she clutched the pouch to her stomach and glared at him.

"I did not think so." He seemed almost scornful. "When you are ready to speak truth, you can come and find me." He turned and walked away swiftly, rounding a turn in the path to disappear within seconds.

Sariel breathed heavily, fighting back a tide of rage and self-pity. She'd only wanted him to ask to touch the stone; it was not as if she'd done anything dreadful. He'd misjudged her, he'd spurned her, he'd accused her of lying. Curse him! Curse him!

"Sariel?"

She whipped around. Fineldion, still sweat soaked, with his shirt opened as Haldir's had been, stood a few paces away, a slight smile on his handsome face. "Did Haldir importune you, my dear? Shall I fight him again for you?"

"Do not be ridiculous!" She tossed out the words, furious now with this smirking elf. "I did not want you to fight him the first time!"

"He does find you attractive," Fineldion said, stepping closer. "But so do I."

"Well, it is not mutual," she snapped. "Leave me be, Fineldion. I am in no mood for your games."

Fineldion's mouth tautened. "Very well, my lady. Forgive me for assuming that my years of loyalty and service would weigh more with you than silver hair and a swift sword."

"You understand nothing," she fired back, and sped away down the path in the direction Haldir had gone.

She wasn't following him this time. She was only going in the same direction, that was all.

~*~

A short while later Namoriel found her sister in their talan, lying face down with her head buried beneath a pillow. "Sariel," she said in surprise. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Sariel's voice was muffled.

Namoriel yanked the pillow away and sat down, taking Sariel's hand. "Do not expect me to believe that, little sister. I know you better than anyone else does. Tell me what is wrong."

Sariel sighed and rolled to her side, meeting Namoriel's concerned gaze. "Haldir. He is arrogant, judgmental, overbearing, conceited, and quite hateful."

"Is that all?" Namoriel sounded amused. "You must truly like him."

"I do not!" Sariel sat up straight. "How can you say that?"

Namoriel actually laughed. "Tell me what happened, darling."

Sariel told her, leaving nothing out.

"Oh dear," Namoriel said at the end of it. "Now why did you say that? I could have told you it would not work."

"I thought that if he felt safe, he would ask to see the stone. He would hold the stone and then I would know. It seemed reasonable to me!" Sariel thought back on it, shivering at the memory. "And he did want to kiss me. I saw it in his eyes."

"You wanted him to kiss you," Namoriel remarked.

"Yes, of course I did." Sariel looked down at her fingers. She wanted him to kiss her, aye, and she wanted to kiss him back. She wanted to touch him, to smooth her fingers over his flesh, to feel the tease of his hot mouth. She wanted to lie with him.

She glanced up, and read her sister's thoughts in her face. "I know, I know. I am making this so much more complicated than it needs to be. Perhaps he is right and we should have stayed home."

"If that were meant to happen, then there we would be," Namoriel said wisely. "Things unfold as they are meant to unfold, Sariel. You know this."

Sariel nodded slowly. "Aye, I do. Perhaps the sign is simply slow in coming, or more subtle than I realize. I should let Galadriel hold the stone. And Lord Celeborn too. After all, it is not as though we have ever found the right person, so how would I really know? It doesn't have to be Haldir. My attraction to him has affected my thinking."

Namoriel gazed at her quietly, but said nothing.

"So I should put Haldir from my mind and see where the stone leads me," Sariel concluded.

"See where it leads you, yes. But do not put him from your mind, my dear." Namoriel smiled suddenly. "I have never seen you react like this to any male. So perhaps . . ."

"Perhaps what?" Sariel demanded.

Namoriel shrugged prettily. "Do not be so hasty to turn from Haldir, that is all. Now it is your turn to listen to me. I want to tell you about Tareun."

~*~

Haldir finally found a place to be alone— his own talan. He sat on the little outside terrace with its thick flowering vines hanging like a curtain to partially obscure his view. The heady floral scent filled his head, nearly making him dizzy. Or was it his memories of Sariel that did that? He swore softly.

He sat with his feet resting on a stool, wondering why he still felt so angry. He could not remember a time when an elleth had infuriated him on such a scale. To top it off, he'd almost kissed her despite his suspicions of her. Aye, he'd been sorely tempted, and that rankled. He'd actually almost lost control. It was hard to admit, even to himself, but it was true.

What attracted him? She was lovely, but that wasn't it. That dark hair so different from his own, the full lips, the wide, innocent, turquoise eyes . . . it was more than that.

He wondered how innocent she really was. Not very, he thought cynically.

_Would you like to kiss me, Haldir?_

The words ran like a litany through his brain, heating his blood and icing his heart. Of course he'd wanted to kiss her; he'd wanted to do a great deal more than that. It was not the stone that called to him; it was Sariel herself. He'd known it from the moment he'd first set eyes on her. He'd just been fighting it.

But he had his pride, and he had his integrity. And above even these, he had his duty. He would not succumb to weakness.

He thought then of his brothers, wondering what madness had bidden him to summon them. At the same time he was strangely comforted knowing they would be here soon.

He supposed he'd better decide what he was going to tell them.

~*~

(back to Fianna)


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15 By Fianna**

Sariel's knees were trembling. Her steps up the long stair to the high talan above her faltered for a moment as she looked upwards, her head back to view the magnificent flet that housed the Lady of Light's home. It stood amid the branches of a great tree, delicate and strong at the same time, elegantly detailed with arching, carved supports that seemed grown from the tree around it. Light shimmered from the windows, open to both sky and forest, a golden aura that shadowed the steps leading up to it.

Steps where Sariel stood transfixed.

She should not be nervous; she'd already spoken to Galadriel.

But that had been during the day. Somehow, seeing her talan glittering like a precious gem amid the darkness of the surrounding trees brought to mind just who she was going to see, and just what the elf was to her people.

The Lady of Light, an elf of great intellect and wisdom, Galadriel was an icon to all elves, along with her husband, Celeborn. Perhaps it was knowing she was meeting them both that gave Sariel her unease, for it was said Celeborn was the backbone of the Golden Wood; his strength was what allowed Galadriel her reputation.

A voice whispered in Sariel's mind, comforting, cajoling her to come forward, hinted with amusement.

Sariel resumed her upward progress, but slowly, her steps cautious.

When she reached the high flet, she stopped abruptly upon seeing Haldir standing along the edge. He'd clearly been able to see her approach, but had not made himself known to her. He bowed stiffly, a hand to his brow in respect, but his eyes slid over her in such a salacious manner she wanted to slap him. He had refused her request to kiss her, had insulted her, called her a liar, yet he could still look at her like that! She lifted her chin and stared at the elf haughtily. "I have come to see Galadriel. I have an appointment."

"Indeed," Haldir replied. He held out a hand toward a smaller stair, flanked by a pair of elven guards Sariel had not noticed. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Both elves remained impassive, their expressions carefully blank, but she was sure they were highly amused.

She strode past them, lifting her skirt with one hand while holding her precious satchel in the other, ignoring Haldir's hand. He followed behind her, a silent shadow that nearly unnerved her. It was bad enough to have to face Lord Celeborn; having Haldir there only made it worse.

She reached the top of the steps, pausing when Haldir caught her elbow and then moved past her to stand at the door of a large open room filled with light. Galadriel sat on the far side on a pillowed couch, while Celeborn stood, turning as Sariel reached the door.

His smile made her warm all over, one of welcome and comfort, yet behind it, in his eyes she saw the steel, the iron will that balanced the elf at his side, the leader of a realm standing strong against the evil so near.

Sariel faltered, and found a hand on her elbow, guiding her forward. She twisted from Haldir's grasp. "My lord and lady, you are well?"

Lord Celeborn's fingers grasped her hand, strong, elegant, firmly lifting her from her bow to guide her to a seat next to Galadriel. Sariel couldn't help but shiver at his touch. She gave him a shaky smile and then settled herself on the chair, smoothing her skirts and then placing the satchel on her lap. When she finally looked up at Galadriel, the Lady was smiling, her sapphire gaze filled with amusement.

"You have created quite a stir among my Galadhrim," Galadriel said without preamble.

Sariel could not help but look at Haldir, regretting the reaction instantly. He stood as impassive as the other guards had, hands folded behind his back, his face without any expression at all. She scowled at him and turned back to Galadriel. "It seems there are many who find visitors both a challenge and a frustration, thinking of them things that are not true." Sariel tried to keep the heat from her voice, the annoyance toward an elf she continued to find far too alluring. Seeing him as she had after the fight, and here now, in his role as March Warden, intimidating, arrogant, confident in who he was, made her toes curl in her slippers. It was all so irritating.

Galadriel nodded in agreement. "True, but one cannot but take another's action at face value, unable to see the motivations beneath. We are ever vigilant in this land, for our survival all these years is due only to a sometimes brutal caution, refusing most who wish to enter the wood for fear they might bring discord and evil into our lands."

Sariel gripped the satchel in her lap tightly, her stomach coiled in knots. "I hope that you do not consider me a threat!"

Celeborn moved behind Galadriel to rest his hands on her shoulders. "Indeed not, my dear. You would not be here if you were."

"You would not have crossed the border at all, had we perceived any ill intent in your thoughts or actions," Galadriel agreed.

Sariel felt a chill wash over her looking at the hard gleam now gracing the Lady's gaze. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I mean no harm to you or to the Golden Wood. I bring opportunity, my lady, if you can access it."

"The stone," Galadriel agreed. "You asked if I would wish to hold it. You have asked it of Haldir. Why?"

"She has not asked it of me," Celeborn interrupted with a smile, moving around Galadriel to sit beside her. He leaned toward Sariel. "But you come to do so now, because Haldir has refused."

Had he told them everything? Sariel blushed, bowing her head. "I do so only because I believe it to be one of your stature that will have the ability to use the stone."

"Yet Arísarcould not," Celeborn replied. "He was much the same age as I, his wisdom great."

"I think it more a matter of the heart," Sariel declared. "Someone who does not desire power or greatness, but thinks more of peace and tranquility, much like that we may find in Valinor."

"Such things will not be found in Arda," Haldir said from the doorway. "There will always be strife here."

Sariel ignored him. She held the satchel out to Celeborn. "Would you take it, sir?"

Celeborn looked at it and then at Galadriel.

xxx

Rúmil bounded up the steps toward Haldir's talan, with Orophin a step behind. Always a race, always a matter of competition, it was his reward to arrive first, staggering through the door by a push from behind. He twisted to avoid a table, laughing as his brother halted at the door.

"I win, as always."

"No, you do not. Haldir is not here."

Rúmil held up a hand, waving his finger at Orophin. "Ah, but the destination was what was important, not the elf."

"Whatever," Orophin remarked dryly. "Let us take advantage of his absence to see what information we can find regarding his predicament." He walked past Rúmil to enter Haldir's bedroom. Rúmil rolled his eyes but agreeing with Orophin not to waste a prime opportunity, he began to search the room for clues.

Haldir was far too neat, he decided. The talan was spotless, nothing lay out of place. Had it not been for the cloaks hanging beside the door, one red, one the multi-colored color of the forest, it would been no different from one of the guest telain – in the main room at least.

Moving into the bedroom to join Orophin revealed more of Haldir's personality. Books lay on several tables, his quiver and bow tucked into a corner, while more arrows sat on a table waiting to be fletched. A plant of ivy sat in the window, and on the balcony, the vines shielding the flet filtered the glittering light behind that filled the trees. Rúmil stepped next to the vines, moving one aside  
to look out. Galadriel's talan sat just above him, across several spans of arching bridges and stairs, close enough for the warden to see shadows of movement inside. Perhaps Haldir had a late evening appointment with the Lady.

"I see nothing of interest."

Rúmil turned from the vines. "He never makes it easy."

Orophin moved back inside and Rúmil followed, his keen gaze searching the room, looking beyond the tidiness for something out of place. He walked back into the main room and then to the kitchen. Here he stopped and then smiled.

"It is a serious matter with our brother," Rúmil said.

Orophin looked over his shoulder. "Two plates."

"Haldir brings very few to his talan."

"Yet I see no sign of her in his bedroom."

"No long strands to lie on his pillow?" Rúmil asked wickedly.

"None but Haldir's," Orophin replied, chuckling.

"Ah, a difficult conquest then, he has not won her heart."

"Not yet," Orophin agreed.

"Which leaves the game open," Rúmil continued.

"Indeed, a fairer reward could not be had," Orophin replied as he made for the door.

Rúmil followed, shutting Haldir's front door gently. He looked back, over the warden's talan to that of the Lady of Light. A late night meeting meant something serious was at hand. Haldir's absence only signified he was involved. The set of dishes sitting out, clean but not put away revealed his brother's  
distraction. Which indicated it was more than just duty. Rúmil removed the pin holding his cloak. He placed it on the railing next to the door.

Haldir would know they had been there, even without the pin.

Leaving it there meant Rúmil was there at his back, willing to do whatever needed to be done to protect the wood. Leaving it there meant Rúmil was aware of a struggle. And that as brothers often did, he would take advantage of that struggle to gain what Haldir might want. Rúmil grinned, loping easily down the long flight of steps.

~*~

(back to Julie)


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16 By Julie**

"Aye, I will hold it," Celeborn said quietly. Sariel noticed he did not suggest she offer it to Galadriel first.

Slowly, Sariel withdrew the stone and held out it out, placing it upon Celeborn's open palm. His fingers closed around it, and then his eyes also closed. "Images," he murmured. "Hazy . . . I cannot see much." A long pause. "Many images, but . . . their meaning is lost to me."

He reopened his eyes and handed the stone back to her.

"I am sorry, my lord," Sariel replied sincerely. Indeed, to have found the one she sought would have been a huge relief, and Celeborn the Wise could easily have been the one.

"Do not be sorry, child. I never thought I was the one. I merely wanted to be . . . accommodating." He did not so much as glance at Haldir, nor did his lips twitch in the slightest way, but Sariel sensed his concealed amusement. It made her like him even more than she already did.

Sariel lifted her eyes to Galadriel. "My lady, forgive my earlier reluctance to give this to you. I looked for a sign, but I confess I do not know what the sign will be or how to recognize it when it comes."

_So there, Haldir. You wanted truth, now you have it._

Galadriel smiled gently, her magnetic blue gaze holding Sariel's. "When the sign comes, you will know. But I will hold the stone, for I confess I am curious." She stretched out the hand that bore Nenya, the ring of Adamant, and then slowly turned her palm face up.

Filled with self-doubt, Sariel set the stone in her hand and swallowed hard. What a fool she would look if the stone chose Galadriel, and she had not even seen the sign! To feel a fool was bad enough, but for Haldir to witness it would be so much worse.

_Be kind to yourself, young one,_ came a whisper in her head.

Galadriel had closed her eyes and remained silent for some time. Sariel waited nervously, trying not to stare, acutely conscious of Haldir standing nearby, out of her line of sight. Her nerves stretched taut with that awareness, her blood throbbing in her veins and her knees trembling with the knowledge of his proximity.

Galadriel reopened her eyes and exchanged a glance with Celeborn, giving Sariel the distinct feeling that they were speaking without words. "I am not the one," the Lady of Light said calmly. She returned the stone to Sariel. "So, child, what will you do now? Which of our Galadhrim will you test next?"

Sensing the challenge in those words, Sariel lifted her chin. "I had wished Haldir to hold the stone, my lady, but he refuses."

"It is his right to refuse," the lady informed her, with a faint undertone of rebuke.

Clearly, neither of them were going to make Haldir cooperate, Sariel realized. Haldir did not speak.

Feeling defeated, Sariel bowed her head. "Thank you for seeing me, my lady, my lord." She hesitated, and then added, "Do you have any advice for me?"

Galadriel set her hand on Sariel's shoulder. "Believe in yourself. Believe that all is as it should be, as it is meant to be. We do not yet know its power, but if the stone is meant to be used, it will be used. All will be revealed when it is meant to be revealed. Remember that, and you will not despair."

"Thank you, my lady," Sariel whispered. "I will remember it."

"Go now and rest." Galadriel gestured toward the entryway. With a slight bow, Sariel retreated, sliding quickly past Haldir without looking at him, though she could feel his gaze upon her.

She scampered down the long steps, past the guards who stood with stone faces, as though they could not see her. Would Haldir follow her? Why should he? He disliked her as much as she disliked him. Nay, he wished her to come to him and that would never happen. Never, she vowed, feeling some of her anger rise up again. And yet it was softened, tempered now by the lady's words.

Sariel found her steps slowing, and finally she glanced over her shoulder, looking around to see if there was any sign of him, but he was not in sight.

Her little spark of hope died. A small part of her had hoped he would follow and apologize, perhaps ask her to spend time in his company.

How could she rest with the weight of his anger and her own upon her shoulders? And why did it matter?

Because it did. The thought of him, his tall, solid body, that silver hair and those knowing grey eyes was like fire to her, burning her whenever she thought of him. Which was all the time.

With these reflections, she continued walking, reaching her talan only to find it empty. Where was Namoriel? A moment later she knew, for a brief note upon her bed informed her that she had gone to be with Tareun. Sariel sighed. Things were evidently progressing with those two, but what would be the outcome? Would she have to leave Lórien and continue her quest without her sister? A dreadful thought.

All of a sudden Sariel felt very much alone. Alone and lonely. It was silly perhaps, but she longed for company. His company, though it defied all logic.

"Haldir," she said very softly. "I need you."

Those were the words he had spoken to her so very recently, and now she uttered them too, but not within his hearing. The very idea was ludicrous; she barely knew him, he had not courted her, she irritated him . . . a thousand objections crowded her mind, but it did not change how she felt.

And so she tucked away the pouch with its precious burden beneath her pillow, combed her fingers through her hair, and left the talan. Wherever he was, she would find him. She would at least make peace with him so she could rest without this oppressive weight pressing on her heart.

~*~

She followed her memories of the way to Haldir's talan, guided along the twists and turns by the excellent sense of direction that had always been her gift. Soon she saw it, knowing it by its size, the shape of the doorway, the elongated iron latch on the door, and many other details she had committed to memory during her previous visit.

Her steps slowed for a moment as she reevaluated what she was about to do, and then with a small nod to herself, she approached the door. She was not a coward, and he was no monster. What could he do to her, after all?

Pushing aside the various answers to that question, she lifted her hand and tapped on the door.

Silence. She then heard a small sound and the door swung open.

Haldir stood there, gazing at her with what seemed to be genuine surprise. His white shirt hung open and his feet were bare, while his grey leggings clung to his lean legs and hips in a way that pulled at her gaze. His fair hair was tousled as though he had just run his hands through it, accentuating the halo effect created by the lit candles behind him.

"Sariel," he said, adding after a short pause, "Come in."

Avoiding his gaze, Sariel stepped past him into the room. "Thank you," she said awkwardly.

"What can I do for you?" His tone was neither friendly nor hostile, but those piercing eyes probed her, assessing her in a way that made her extremely uncomfortable.

She squared her shoulders and faced him, her fingers linked together, and cleared her throat. "I came to make amends. I did not like that we . . . we quarreled. It did not set well with me."

"Nor with me." He was still watching her, seeing far more than she wished him to see, she was sure.

She moistened her lips. "I did not bring the stone. My visit has nothing to do with it. This is about . . . honesty and . . . friendship."

His brow went up. "Friendship," he repeated carefully. "You wish to be my friend?"

"I . . . I do." She drew a breath. "I mean . . . you do not have to kiss me if that is not what you want, Haldir." She stopped, horrified by her own words, and blushed bright red. "I only mean that my behavior this afternoon was not, perhaps, as circumspect as it could have been."

Haldir laughed.

"You laugh at me now," she protested. "That is not kind. I am trying to apologize if I in any way did anything wrong, which I do not really think that I did, but you seem to think so, so I—"

Her words were cut off by his mouth. He had not seemed to move, but somehow now she was in his arms, his kiss searing her with its aggression and heat. He said nothing, but his hands roved her body, touching her everywhere with a directness that seemed a part of his nature. A soft moan came from her throat as he thrust his tongue deep into her mouth, possessing her as intimately as he could in that way.

At last he lifted his head. "Aye, I wanted to kiss you," he said thickly. "You have your answer, Sariel."

She still stood in the cradle of his arms, breathing heavily. A glow of happiness surged through her. "Will you do it again?" she asked, tilting her head back to look at him.

"I might. It depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you will stay with me this night. A single kiss must suffice otherwise."

"Stay with you?" The mere thought ignited liquid fire inside her, from the pit of her stomach to the apex of her thighs.

"You know what I ask. Surely this is not new to you."

Her brows drew together in a small frown. "What makes you think that?"

His head tilted. "You would not be here otherwise. You want me as I want you."

"Perhaps I do," she said coyly. "But that does not mean I have done this before."

"Is this true?" he said, watching her closely.

"Really, Haldir, are you in the habit of questioning the word of every lady you meet? Or is it only me?"

A provocative smile curved the corners of his mouth. "It is only you," he assured her, humor glinting in his eyes. He reached for her hands, lifting them to place a kiss on each of them. "What is your answer, Sariel? If this is your first time, I will take care. Stay with me or go now, before I lose what little control I have."

~*~

(back to Fianna)


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17 By Fianna  
**  
"Have you so little control?" Sariel returned, her attempt at her own sense of control was fast becoming impossible as her heart beat triple time. She pressed her fingers against her chest and took a step back.

The look he gave her made her knees weak. Did she really dare stay? Was that what she'd wanted when she'd come to him? She hardly knew him.

Haldir closed the distance she had created with one step, his grey eyes dark beneath the thick lashes. His lips were warm against her skin as he bent near her ear. "Say yes, Sariel."

She could hardly breathe, her lungs near to bursting as she held her breath. It would be so easy to comply, to allow him to wrap his strong arms around her, to carry her to his bed and have his way. She'd done things like this before, but never, never feeling so torn, so undecided.

It was as if it wasn't time, something told her she should retreat.

But could she? Would he allow it?

His lips traveled down her neck, sending exquisite trills of energy down her spine. His hands rested ever so lightly on her hips, holding her in place yet not claiming her either.

She still had room to move, still could say no.

Her choice was taken away when the door flew open and another elf strode inside, halting abruptly when he caught of Sariel and Haldir.

"Oh, I am sorry, Haldir. You did not put out the universal signal that you were busy." The elf offered them both a sly smile, his blue eyes twinkling wickedly.

Sariel shoved Haldir back a step and smoothed her hair. She stared at the March Warden haughtily. "Universal signal?"

Haldir's brows drew together and he threw the other elf a nasty look. "You misunderstand, Sariel."

She laughed shakily and retreated further. "Nay, I think I understand quite well. For shame, March Warden, to seduce a visitor so new to Caras Galadhon." She gathered her skirts and turned to the new elf. "If you will excuse me, I was just leaving."

He bowed his head, blue eyes familiar in some way, his lips curved in a mocking smile. "Of course you were. Have you need of an escort?"

She looked down her nose, chin high. "Of course not. I need not step into the same trap twice, warden. I see you wear the same as Haldir. I will have to tell Namoriel to watch the guardians of Lórien for they are truly wicked at heart." She sniffed, feeling the heat rush into her face. She had been the one to come to Haldir, it had been her choice to see him, yet he said nothing. She looked  
back over her shoulder as the new elf opened the door. "Good day to you both."

xxx

Haldir watched the door close with both relief, frustration and anger at Rúmil, who stood leaning against the portal with arms folded over his chest.

"How does the border sound for nigh the rest of the year?" Haldir growled, striding forward to grasp Rúmil's tunic by the shoulder, dragging his brother from the door. He threw open the portal but Rúmil, agile that he was, caught the door frame with his fingers, slipping from Haldir's grasp. He turned to face Haldir with a smile.

"Trust me you didn't want to continue in that vein as yet."

Haldir turned on his heel, leaving Rúmil at the door.

"You did send for us."

"Regrettably," Haldir muttered. He threw open the door to his bedroom to stand in the empty room, hands on his hips, his heart still thundering from holding Sariel so close. What was it about her that twisted him inside out? He didn't know, and certainly didn't appreciate Rúmil's untimely interruption.

Rúmil, as always, seemed oblivious, climbing into Haldir's bed with boots on to sit against his headboard. "She's a fine little morsel. I can see why you needed us to rescue you."

Haldir shoved Rúmil's feet off his bed. "I needed no rescue."

"On the contrary, Haldir, you nearly lost control! I am simply amazed. How did she do it?"

He wondered that himself. He had meant to distance himself from her, but seeing her so lost during Galadriel's meeting had touched his heart. Had he been wrong to refuse her? He was sure he had nothing to do with the stone, so a brief touch to prove it would not have been hard, yet he had resisted it. Had tried to resist her, but she was fast becoming part of his thoughts.

It was uncanny that she had come to him.

He'd just been thinking the same, to fly down the steps to her talan, to take her into his arms.

She had come to him.

Nervous. Apologetic. Had he accepted her apology? No, he had jumped on her mention of the kiss, had pushed aside all caution and reason to crush her into his arms. He would have taken her to his bed.

And then what?

Perhaps Rúmil's arrival had not been so untimely.

"She is lovely," Haldir said. He dropped into a chair near the window to stare into the winking lights outside. "My mind has been taken since I first saw her. You will not interfere."

"I already have," Rúmil replied softly. "Where do you go with this elleth?"

Haldir turned to face his brother. "I do not know. Does that trouble you?"

Rúmil sat up on the edge of the bed. "I see you are troubled by it. Which means it is more than just a single night or two of love. You must tell me all that has happened, Haldir."

"Why? I know what I am to do."

Rúmil snorted quietly. "If you did I would not be sitting here, nor would that lovely elf be walking the pathways of Lórien alone. There is something afoot here, brother. Some other force has taken hold and I mean to find out what it is and why."

Haldir could only sigh, lifting a hand to rub his brow. "I was afraid you would say that."

xxx

Namoriel had taken Tareun's illness as a sign of her mission here in Lórien. She had accompanied Sariel for so long in their quest to find the stone's secrets she had nearly forgotten that she could do something else, that she had other skills, wants and desires. It had taken a frail, pale elf to wake her up, to make her see there was more than the stone, no matter its importance.

Tareun was making excellent progress. His color was better, his hair had regained the silver sheen of better health, his smile made her heart ache when he looked at her.

But was that enough?

Sariel was clearly taken with the March Warden. Namoriel thought the elf an intimidating person, he made her very unsettled when nearby, as if she would never be sure of what he would do. Warriors were unpredictable, emotional, fearless, and usually arrogant and overconfident. She always tried to avoid them. Fineldion was a prime example, so sure of his place in the guard and expecting every elleth to find him irresistible. She found him only annoying.

Yet here she was, nursing a warrior of Lothlórien.

Was she insane? He would be no better than Fineldion.

Namoriel rose to her feet, pulling up the sheet covering Tareun's sleeping form, tucking the ends under his chin. She brushed a silver strand from his forehead and he sighed, a faint smile curving his lips. Pretty, smooth, his hair like silk, she should be enamored by his beauty and was, yet something seemed missing.

There was no spark.

No electricity between them.

She walked to the door of the talan, opened the door to leave and walked into something just as solid. A pair of hands gripped her shoulders, strong hands but gentle, setting her back on her feet when she would have stumbled.

"I am sorry," a voice declared, deep and smooth like an aged wine was smooth.

Namoriel looked up, her dismay growing leaps and bounds, to find herself facing yet another warrior. One who made her heart thud in her chest, whose fingers sent goose bumps racing down her skin, whose eyes studied her with interest and appreciation. He smiled, a quirky curve of his lip, and released her. His fingers touched his brow beneath hair of silver gold.

"My pardon, Lady. I did not know Tareun had company."

Namoriel thought otherwise and was glad.

~*~

(back to Julie)


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18 by Julie**

"Tareun sleeps," Namoriel told the strange warrior as she looked him over. He was very handsome, with startling blue eyes, a fair countenance, and a way of holding himself that suggested great confidence and strength.

"Then I will not disturb him," he answered courteously. "Shall we step outside, my lady?"

Smooth, Namoriel thought with amusement, though she followed him out of the healing talan. Amused by his tactics, she found herself regarding him curiously, waiting to see what he would do or say.

He stepped over to the railing along the pathway and leaned against it, one eyebrow cocked, one elbow resting along its top. "I am Orophin," he told her with another smile. "I am here to welcome you to my city, and to apologize for not greeting you in person upon your arrival."

"Ah," she said, pretending to be impressed. "I daresay you were on patrol at the time. You must be terribly important."

To give him credit, he laughed. "No, not terribly," he admitted. "My brother may make that claim, but not I. I am, however, his second in command much of the time, so I suppose that makes me a little important." He winked at her.

"Who is your brother?" Namoriel asked, though she thought she could guess.

"None other than the March Warden himself," he replied, a smile in his eyes. "Haldir, by name. But he is of no interest to us, of course."

"Of course not," she said, smiling back.

"I fear there is no one to introduce us properly," he added, with a sad shake of his head.

"No, there is not," she agreed. "How sad for us."

"You are cruel, I see. You will not tell me your name?"

She laughed. "I am Namoriel."

"Namoriel," he repeated, his gaze sliding over her with obvious appreciation. "A lovely name for a lovely elleth. Tell me, why are you hovering over poor old Tareun?"

"Haldir may tell you that I saved his life," she said serenely.

His brows shot up. "Are you a healer, then?"

"Not at all."

"I am confused, dear lady. How did you save my good friend's life?"

She tilted her head, her lips curving slightly. "I am female," she said simply. "I told him to snap out of it and stop feeling sorry for himself."

Orophin threw back his head and laughed.

"And I stayed with him, spoke with him, held his hand," she continued. "I gave him a reason to live."

"Better than a healer then," he stated, his eyes still twinkling. A moment later, his face turned sober as he added, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Tareun is a friend, and it pained me greatly when I thought he might fade."

She nodded, accepting the sincerity of his words.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude," Orophin went on. "You must allow me to deliver it."

"Ah," she said, turning away slightly. "And why should I allow it? I do not know you."

He stepped closer, close enough for her to feel the heat of his body. "But you shall know me soon," he said softly. "Spend time with me, Namoriel. Walk with me in the gardens, perhaps? It would please me very much to know you better."

"Perhaps I shall, but I must tend Tareun for now."

"Surely you can leave him for a while. You said he sleeps? He is out of danger, surely."

"I believe so, and yet I will not leave him. I will sleep here again tonight. He may need me."

"Such devotion," Orophin murmured, "is most commendable. Perhaps in time that devotion will be given to another."

"Anything is possible," she allowed, with a slight smile. "I must bid you farewell for now, sir. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure was mine," Orophin said, with a bow.

Namoriel reentered the healing talan and sat down.

Orophin, she mused, staring down at her fingers. She found him quite charming.

~*~

Sariel paced the floor of her talan, nearly wearing a trail in the rug with her agitation. So much for being able to rest peacefully this night!

She had overreacted. She knew it. She'd actually accused him of seducing her simply because of what the other elf had said. Universal signal, indeed. It had seemed insulting at the time, making her feel like one in a long line of ellith. She had been embarrassed too. And so she had fled . . . like a coward.

Sariel covered her face with her hands, wincing at the memory.

It was all Haldir's fault. He had gone too fast. She hardly knew him, and yet she'd come so close to accepting his invitation because . . . well, because she'd wanted him. Had he been seducing her? Was that a fair statement? Perhaps not. No, he had only kissed her and then asked her a question. That really wasn't so terrible. She was being unfair.

No, to be honest his kiss hadn't seemed like a problem at the time, so why had she been so upset? He had made assumptions about her, that was it. And yet why should he *not* make assumptions? She had gone to his room, at night, after all. Was it wrong of him to assume she wanted him? Especially since he was right? She had certainly returned his kiss with great fervency.

So it was really her fault. However, her motives had *not* been to seduce, so that wasn't fair either. Even so, she should not have accused all wardens of Lórien of being wicked. That was unwarranted. They were no worse than the wardens of Lindon, she thought with a small surge of amusement.

Nay, it had been that elf, that newcomer, walking in on them like that. It was HIS fault. Who was he anyway? He had the audacity to come strolling in like he owned the place, saying such things with that sly smile. Creating embarrassment where none had existed before he arrived.

She paced a while longer, mulling this over. No, no, no, it was her *own* fault. It was she who had started the whole thing, asking Haldir if he wished to kiss her. She had to stop shifting the blame and accept responsibility for the whole thing. She had erred yet again.

She would apologize tomorrow.

Determined to rest, Sariel went to bed, tossing and turning until the sheets were twisted around her legs and she was forced to throw them aside.

Halfway through the night, she sat straight upright, wide awake with a new thought.

Oh dear, she'd created another muddle. She hadn't meant to lie, but she'd let Haldir think she was untouched. She'd implied she had not lain with an ellon before, when of course she had. When he learned it wasn't true—if he did learn—he would call her a liar again.

She wasn't an innocent. She'd only taken the counter-argument because of what he'd said: *_Surely this is not new to you._ _You would not be here otherwise_.* That had seemed quite the leap of logic to her, as though she couldn't have any other purpose for being there except for that.

Now he thought it would be her first time, when in reality she had had several lovers over the course of her life, although not in recent years.

These past encounters were nothing to dwell on, and though they had been pleasant and caring enough at the time, the memories seldom came back to her. She could not really remember feeling the fire of longing that she had for Haldir, but perhaps she had, and she had just forgotten.

She had never heard the music though.

Staring into the dark, Sariel recalled her friend, Lénoreth, speaking of her first time with her lover, Berenon. She'd heard music, Lénoreth had said. Beautiful and soul-stirring music, the song of the earth and the song of the sky, blended together in glorious resonance. It had been the most beautiful music she had ever heard, Lénoreth had whispered to Sariel, and had made the experience sacred for her. Soon after, she had become Berenon's wife.

But Sariel had never heard the music. She thought about it a while longer, and then turned on her side with a sigh. She could not even remember experiencing real passion, not like those few seconds she had spent in Haldir's arms.

Feeling sleepy at last, her eyelids drifted shut. Her last thought before slipping into reverie was amusing . . . when the time came, Haldir would be glad enough of what experience she had acquired.

~*~

For his part, Haldir did not rest at all. He sat on his terrace for hours, staring at the wind-stirred leaves, analyzing what had taken place and trying not to be irritated with either Rúmil or Sariel.

Sariel's last words burned in his brain, but the ones that rankled most were these: _*For shame, March Warden, to seduce a visitor so new to Caras Galadhon.* _

Truly, he had thought her willing, even eager. He had been pleased that she had wished to make amends, pleased by her courtesy and respect for the Lord and Lady. She had asked for advice, she had behaved properly, and he had revised his opinion of her. He had been prepared to take her as his lover.

And then Rúmil had come along—meddlesome, sensible, and roguish. No doubt he thought he'd give Haldir some competition with Sariel; it would be just like him. And after the things that quick-tempered elleth had said, Haldir thought, he ought to let Rúmil have her. She and her cursed stone were nothing but trouble.

But he could not get her out of his head, it seemed, and for the long hours of the night, her image danced in his thoughts.

~*~

(back to Fianna)


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19 by Fianna  
**  
"Should we do more?" Celeborn asked his wife, standing with a book in one hand, his thoughts clearly not on what he had been reading.

Galadriel folded her hands into her lap, for once unsure of her next step. "Nay, I believe it to be Sariel's choice on where to go next. Although she may not know it, the stone speaks to her, guides her. It knows who it wants to go to, and it will lead her there in its own time."

"Perhaps," Celeborn replied. He moved to sit next to her, covering her hands with one of his in support. "It troubles my warden, I can feel his unease."

Galadriel smiled at Celeborn. He was tied closely with the guardians of the wood, his leadership one of both respect and affection among the Galadhrim. It had held them firm against their enemies. She could have chosen none better, in her mind, to join her here in Lórien.

"Haldir is nigh part of the wood itself, any suggestion of harm will disturb him deeply. Not knowing just what this stone can do, nor who can use it, settles ill on his mind. He resisted Sariel's invitation to touch it, for I think he feels it evil even though we have allowed her to bring it into our realm."

"A choice you made before she even arrived," Celeborn agreed. "He trusts your instincts, as I trust his. This stone is neither good nor evil, and as many things can be, could be manipulated both ways. Whoever is able to use it will be the telling factor on which side it will be."

"True," Galadriel said. "Should the stone fall into the hand of Sauron, I fear terrible things may happen. I know that Haldir would just as soon destroy it, yet I cannot help but feel something of its power, one that may do us good here."

"What did you feel when you held it?" Celeborn asked.

She bowed her head, reluctant to speak of it even to her husband. He would not like her answer, yet she could not lie either. "I felt both pleasure and pain. I saw only faint images, far away, grey shadows that seemed to cry out." She shuddered and Celeborn drew her closer, his arm around her shoulders. "It seemed to draw energy from me, although I could not access it. Truly, Celeborn, I felt  
drained from holding it even for that moment. I wish not to do so again."

xxx

Fineldion had watched Haldir closely for days and knew that the warden had spoken with Sariel, had followed the elleth to the high talan just beneath the Lady of Light's, filled with unpleasant thoughts to just why she had gone there.

Sariel was not innocent by any means, and he could not stop her from choosing Haldir as a lover should she have done so.

It had annoyed Fineldion immensely to think the warden had so easily taken Sariel's heart when Fineldion had spent years wooing the lady, proving himself to her, standing as her guardian for so long he felt she belonged to him.

He was not going to let all those years go to waste.

Sariel was his even if she didn't know it.

He would have found some way to intrude that night, but had watched another do so for him. Sariel's exit was clearly an angry one. He found that enjoyable, amused by her frustration, emboldened enough to ease closer to the talan to listen outside. What had happened?

He heard nothing he liked. Haldir clearly was taken with Sariel, but she had rebuffed him. Good for her, Fineldion thought. The March Warden was far too powerful for her, too experienced to appreciate the delicate flower the elleth was.

Not like Fineldion did.

The stone had changed everything for him. He had felt its draw for years, yet he knew he could not touch it. Wait, it said. Just wait.

And so, Fineldion waited.

xxx

Tareun woke to sunshine, both in his heart and across his legs, arching in from the window in hazy rays that lit up the tiny dust particles floating in the air. He lay still, only his eyes open, reveling in the feeling that he was alive. Truly alive, his heart no longer dead, his thoughts flying instantly to the  
beautiful elf that had sat with him for days on end. Or so it seemed, although he was sure it was not that long.

He turned his head slowly, aware of someone's shallow breathing beside him, to find her still sitting next to his bed. Her head was tucked into the corner of the high backed chair they had brought for her, her lashes dark against her cheek as she slept. A book lay open across her lap, her slim fingers holding her place even in sleep.

Tareun was filled with hope.

This could be the start of his new life.

The Valar had brought him a new reason to live if he were to accept it. And so he had, fighting the fading that had nearly done him in. He felt ready to face the world again.

She stirred and then yawned, opening her eyes wide to find him watching her.

"Oh, you are awake."

He smiled at her, and attempted to sit up but felt annoying weak. She set aside her book quickly, her hands firmly pushing him back onto his pillows.

"You cannot rise as yet," she said, her blue eyes full of concern. "You are doing better, Tareun, but there is still a fair road to travel before you regain your feet."

He caught her hand, gripping her fingers gently. "I can only hope I do not travel it alone."

Her smile lifted his heart. "Nay, not alone. Never alone."

He watched her move about the room, efficiently bringing him tea, a plate of food. He ate slowly, his body unused to food, complaining. She sat down again, her hair dark as night, her lips the color of a fine red rose. Lips he ached to kiss.

"Who is Orophin?"

Tareun blinked in surprise.

She sipped her tea, her eyes merry. He found them irresistible. "Orophin?"

"Yes, I believe him to be a warden. He said he was Haldir's brother."

And a friend to Tareun, close, too close he thought, knowing Orophin had found the lady just as intriguing. "Aye he is kin to Haldir. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious, he came to see you but you were sleeping so I sent him away."

Tareun smiled. "Thank you. He is a good friend, but notorious with the ellith. You must be careful."

She looked at him over her tea. "As you are a warrior, Tareun. Must I be careful with you as well?"

"Indeed, lady," he replied, unable to keep the grin from his lips. "But I am also weak, unable to hardly lift this cup. You must take pity on me and stay by my side. I have great need of you."

"I have vowed to help you heal and so I will." She set aside her tea and leaned closer. "I will not let you go back to that melancholy place. It is my duty," she said.

Tareun nodded. "Duty is very important." He would see to it that it became more than that. He had little enough time now that Orophin had seen her. The warden would not find himself without competition, Tareun decided. Which meant Tareun needed to get well, needed to be on his feet to counter Orophin.

It was not going to be easy.

Tareun felt happier than he had in years. Life had just gained a purpose.

~*~

(back to Julie)


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20 by Julie**

Tareun planted his feet on the floor and looked around. For the first time in several days he was alone, and he was determined to make use of it. Lying around on a bed like some weakling no longer sat well with him. That was about to change.

He rose to his feet, surprised anew by how shaky he felt. It struck him how close he had come to fading, to leaving this world for the Halls of Mandos. He had thought himself ready to leave, but now he knew he was not. He was glad to be alive, here in Lórien, with his friends, his family . . . and Namoriel.

Beautiful, kind Namoriel. She had saved his life, and he owed her a debt. He would pay it with his devotion, and in any other way that might be beneficial to her.

With one hand on the wall, he moved to the open, arched doorway and gazed outside. The mallorn leaves fluttered softly, their golden color nearly searing his eyes with their brilliance. The breeze wafted delicious scents to his nose, and he wondered how he could ever have thought he could leave.

He flexed his hands, wondering if he was ready to hold a bow again, but decided it was too soon. Namoriel would not allow it, he thought with a smile. She was certainly a feisty, bossy elleth.

He reached the nearest set of steps before a familiar voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Namoriel asked him sternly. She stood behind him, her hands on her shapely hips.

"I am well," Tareun told her. "And I am going for a walk."

"Not alone, you are not," she retorted. "I shall go with you."

Tareun smiled. They walked together, more slowly than he would have proceeded, but he did not mind since he was with her. As they proceeded down steps, over bridges and along walkways, they were waylaid numerous times by others who sought to express their joy that he was well again. Namoriel would just smile and let him say whatever he wished to each person, and he was quick to give her the credit for his recovery.

When he saw Orophin, Tareun could feel his face light up. Orophin was a good friend to him; they had often patrolled together, caring for each other's safety and laughing during times of peace.

"Tareun," Orophin said, walking up to them. "It is good to see you on your feet at last. I was gravely concerned." He clasped Tareun's arm, and Tareun clasped his in a typical male greeting.

"I am well again," Tareun said, "thanks to Namoriel. She would not allow me to fade."

"Indeed, I too have found her to be highly opinionated," Orophin concurred with a smile. "May I join you?"

The three of them meandered along one of the city pathways at the ground level, with Tareun in the middle, the other two on each side of him as though they thought he would need support. He did not. He felt stronger with his feet on the ground, taking in the raw power of the earth and feeling it swell through him.

However, as they strolled along, chatting about this and that, he slowly began to realize that Orophin was as interested in Namoriel as he was. Keeping his own counsel, Tareun processed the idea, watching them both with interest.

He cared for Orophin and could not quite see him as a rival, but if it proved the case, so be it. Tareun was not unversed in the arts of love, and he was confident of his own ability to compete.

The vital thing would be to recover his full strength. Being weak might have snagged her interest in the beginning, but he was no fool.

It would take a strong male to win the love of this elleth.

~*~

Several days passed before Sariel saw Haldir again. She knew he was in the city; various people mentioned seeing him, but she never seemed to come across him in the places he was said to be. When this kept happening, she eventually came to the obvious conclusion—he was avoiding her.

At first she was slightly puzzled, then a bit hurt. The hurt festered and turned to anger, and then back to hurt, which finally ended in ironclad determination to seek him out.

As for Namoriel, she had returned to their talan, no longer staying with the elf, Tareun, during the night, but visiting him often during the day. Namoriel knew of Sariel's difficulties, but her advice was not what Sariel wanted to hear, for Namoriel told her to put Haldir from her mind and concentrate on interacting with others.

And there were certainly many others who sought her attention, and she did meet many new and interesting people. She kept the pouch with the magical stone in her pocket, nearby should she feel the call to test one of the Galadhrim. Word had spread of the stone, and many were curious, though far too polite to ask to see it.

On the fourth day after Haldir had kissed her, Sariel leaned on a rail at the practice area, watching two of the Galadhrim compete with two of her Lindon guard in an impromptu archery competition. Wistfully, she wondered if Haldir had deliberately not come to watch because she was here. If she walked away, would he magically appear?

Suddenly tempted to test her theory, she pushed away from the rail and brushed her hands over her skirt. Nodding briefly to a small group gathered nearby, she strolled to the end of the fence, through the gate and along the path that led away from the area.

When she was sure no one was watching, she ducked off the path, into a tiny glade that was scarcely big enough to hold two people. There was a tiny stone bench, and upon this she sat for some minutes. She then retraced her steps, very cautiously, approaching the place she had just left while keeping a sharp lookout.

Sure enough, there stood Haldir, practically in the very place she had just vacated!

Namoriel would have told her to turn around and walk away, but Sariel did no such thing. Instead, she strolled forward, through the gate and along the line of the fence until she reached Haldir. She half-expected him to turn and run away, but he did no such thing. He stood his ground, his arms folded over his chest, his gaze fixed on the archers some distance away.

"Trying to avoid me, Haldir?" she inquired, when she stood beside him.

His head turned, his gray eyes meeting hers. "I thought it best that we did not see each other for a while," he replied, quite firmly.

"Why?" she countered, glad that the others had moved away and were engrossed in their own conversations. In fact, no one stood within hearing distance, though she had no idea if that was courtesy or coincidence.

He removed his gaze from her face, looking instead at the archers. "It seemed prudent, considering what transpired between us."

"So you deliberately hide from me?" She felt both outraged and chagrinned that he admitted it so boldly.

He gave a soft snort. "I do not hide, Sariel. I simply choose another path."

"Ah, so you are not afraid of me," she said a little tartly, for her feelings were still hurt.

"You are trying to bait me, but I will not be baited." Haldir leaned closer, his voice very low. "Must I remind you that it is you who walked away from me, not the reverse? It is you who deemed yourself insulted and misused. It is you who—"

"Stop, please." Sariel held up her hand. "I am sorry. I have wanted to apologize but you gave me no chance. I behaved foolishly."

He said nothing, his expression enigmatic.

"Since that night, I have learned that the elf who came in is your brother."

"My brother Rúmil, aye."

"I realize now that he must have been teasing you."

"It is a habit of his."

"And I overreacted and took offense where I suspect none was intended. I insulted you also, I know that. You must have been angry with me." Her voice wavered ever so slightly with these last words.

His hard line of his mouth seemed to soften. "Sariel, I hold no grudges. I merely thought you had had your fill of me. We went too fast. I went too fast. I apologize for that."

She studied him and saw that he was sincere. "It was more my fault than yours, Haldir. In any case, I did not really mind what happened," she added with a flash of honesty. "I liked it."

His mouth curved now, into that slight, devastatingly attractive smile. Did he have any idea how he made her feel, when he looked at her like that? "I liked it too, but I was too forceful with you. You are not ready for such things."

Sariel glanced around, to be sure no one had moved close enough to hear but they were still alone. "Regarding that matter, there is one other thing I would say."

He lifted a brow. "I will hear it." Despite the arrows flying into a far-off target, she clearly had his full attention.

"I am not as inexperienced as you may think," she informed him. "Now please do not call me a liar, for I did not mean to deceive you. I only want you to know that I am not going to be surprised by anything that might happen between us . . . er, eventually, in that regard, I mean. Do you take my meaning?" Despite everything, she could feel herself blushing.

She could have sworn the small, choked sound he made in his throat was laughter, tamped down by the sheer strength of his will. "I believe I do," he replied. He did not seem to be displeased.

"I do not like being called a liar," she explained, "so I am trying to be totally honest with you."

"I value that, Sariel." Amusement lurked in his eyes.

"Good." Turning her attention to the archers, she drew a deep breath and broached another subject. "Why will you not touch the stone, Haldir?"

"Because I do not wish to, Sariel." His tone was unyielding but pleasant.

"What if you are the one who can use it?"

"I am not." She could sense his mood changing, the amusement fading. "I do not trust this stone. Nenya gives us all the protection we require."

"But what if the stone could enhance that protection?"

He shook his head. "I do not believe it."

"You are very stubborn," she said, with an edge of frustration.

"So I have been told throughout the course of my life. Yet my instincts are seldom wrong. They have saved my life, and the lives of others, numerous times. I would be foolish to doubt them now."

Sariel did not know what to say.

"You are stubborn too," he commented, folding his arms once more across his chest.

"What?" She stared at him. "I am not!"

"Indeed you are," he said complacently.

"How am I stubborn?" she protested.

He just laughed and shook his head.

"Well," she said finally, "we shall just see which of us is the most stubborn."

A short silence ensued, and then he spoke again. "Meet me later for the evening meal. I would hear more about Sariel and less about this stone."

Sariel agreed to meet him, her heart flipping over for the third time since meeting this fascinating elf. Things had changed yet again, and he wasn't avoiding her any more.

~*~

(back to Fianna)


	21. Chapter 21

**The Gift Part 21  
by Fianna  
**  
Haldir had taken a seat amid the enveloping roots of one of the great trees to sort his mind. His thoughts were taken fully by Sariel, by her stone, by both a feeling of immense relief that they had finally come to some term of acceptance between them and the unease that still pervaded his soul, his instincts crying out that the stone was dangerous.

How was he to balance that feeling when the young elf that carried it seemed unharmed by it, as well as the fact that Galadriel had had no reluctance to allow the stone inside the Wood. The stone made him decidedly uncomfortable, his resistance to hold it strengthened by his unease and questions. Just what would this thing do? Why, for so long, had the elves of Lindon hidden it, refusing to give it up for deeper study? It was not unknown, for even Haldir's father had gone to see it, to ask for it, and had shortly upon his return to Lórien fallen ill and had passed on to Mandos, followed shortly thereafter by his heartbroken mother.

Could he place the blame on the stone or had it been a mere coincidence, the long days of travel finally taking their toll on an elf of numerous years? Haldir had been quick to blame the stone as a youth, but years in passing, that feeling had been tempered with a realization perhaps it had been simply his father's time.

Still, he had reservations, did not like the fact it was magickal at all. Few carried that kind of power and that Sariel could do so without any interference, without any effect on her person told him the stone could very well choose. A sentient thing like that was doubly dangerous. Who else might the stone influence, perhaps without them knowing it?

He sat up, a frown drawing his brows together, fingers pressed to his temple. Could it have affected some already? Had it had any effect on the Lady? Celeborn? Himself?

No, he would swear he was unaffected, if anything more determined to resist it. He could not say that about anyone else. He leaned back again against the warmth of the tree behind him, soothed by the faint emanations that drifted into his mind, his heart. The tree welcomed his touch, the wood around him soothed his chaotic thoughts until he relaxed, laying an arm over his eyes to slip into a reverie brought on by worry.

He dreamed of Sariel. He dreamed of Galadriel.

The Lady was lying in Celeborn's arms, stricken, her face white as her dress, her silver hair splayed over the Lord's arm to drift to the floor while Celeborn wept over her, shoulders shaking in his grief.

The horror woke him, so quickly he was on his feet, dizzy with the movement, eyes wide as the dream faded. Perhaps his thoughts had brought on the dream, his worries that the stone would harm them influencing his subconscious. Whatever it was, he needed to speak to Galadriel. She needed to be aware of his reservations. Whether or not she might agree with them.

xxx

Sariel arrived at the dining area before Haldir, or at least she hoped she had, for he was not to be seen among those seated at the long tables. A few elves greeted her, a pair even offered her a seat with them, smiles warmly inviting. She had thanked them and said no.

To her surprise Namoriel appeared a moment later, with both Tareun and another elf at her side. They saw Sariel and made their way toward her.

"Sariel, you should have told me you were coming to dinner here," Namoriel complained, hugging her.  
"Come sit with us, I am sure Orophin and Tareun will not mind."

Sariel smiled at the male elves who had both nodded at Namoriel's suggestion. She had not met the new elf, but found him somehow familiar. His smile as he lifted her fingers to kiss them was amused.

"Indeed, join us. An elleth alone, especially one of your beauty, is unthinkable."

"Oh, but I am not going to be alone," Sariel said brightly, removing her fingers from the elf's grasp.

Orophin arched a brow, his blues eyes twinkling. "Ah you wait for another - ellon?" he asked.

"Yes, none other than Haldir, of course," Sariel agreed and found Orophin's smile growing wider, his eyes taking on a keen interest.

"Haldir did not choose to escort you here?"

"I didn't expect him to," Sariel said. "We were to meet for dinner. I am sure he will be here shortly."

"My brother would not be so remiss as to leave a lady waiting. I am sure he will be here. But in the meantime please accept our offer to sit with us. It will serve him right for not escorting you here. He is lucky Rúmil is not in attendance."

Sariel found her arm gripped gently by the elf, guided firmly to a seat at one of the tables. So much like Haldir, she mused, forceful, handsome and will a will that Namoriel would find a challenge to counter. But which elf had her sister likened to? Sariel wondered, watching Namoriel speak with both, equally. Both elves seemed comfortable, both joked with each other as well as Namoriel. There was clearly a strong friendship between Tareun and Orophin.

"So why do you speak of your brother Rúmil as you do," Sariel said curiously when Orophin brought them all some wine.

"Have you not met him yet?" Orophin asked.

"Well, not directly," Sariel replied, unwilling to speak of that moment with yet another brother.

Orophin, however, seemed to pick up on what she hadn't said and grinned mockingly. "He is trouble, that one. I would be careful."

"Who, Rúmil?" Sariel asked.

"Aye, me," a voice declared from behind her. Rúmil took the chair next to her, sitting in it backwards and placing a plate before Sariel filled with an assortment of things to eat. She protested, but Rúmil shook his head, pushing the plate in front of her again.

"Haldir has been delayed," Rúmil said. "He will not be able to attend you this evening. I fear he is with the Lady and will be some time."

"Is there trouble?" Sariel asked in concern.

Rúmil only shrugged. "Hard to say, but Haldir does not go to the Lady without good reason." He sipped his wine, studying Sariel so intently she looked away. The elf reminded her much of Fineldion, too confident that any elleth would find him irresistible.

"I have to say I am disappointed," Sariel murmured. Her hopes seemed dashed once again to gain any time with Haldir.

"Look on the bright side, you have me to join you," Rúmil declared, taking her hand and kissing it.

"You, on the other hand," Orophin declared teasingly, "are not Haldir. And it seems, Sariel has set her sights on him."

Sariel took refuge in her wine. These elves were so outspoken, it seemed nothing was hidden from the brothers.

Tareun, who had remained mostly silent since they sat down reached across the table to pat her hand.

"Take no note of either of them, Sariel. Haldir would have been here had he been able, trust me. If these two bother you at all, you have only to come to me."

Orophin snorted with laughter while Rúmil leaned his elbows on the chair back. "So you say, Tareun, my friend. You have but risen from your bed. What can you do?"

Tareun smiled at the warden. "I can tell her all your secrets, Rúmil. She will run far and fast from you, and from Orophin."

Orophin laughed. "She has no worries from me," he said. "I have set my gaze elsewhere."

"Indeed," Tareun complained. "And you will find that gaze empty soon enough."

Orophin only smiled at Tareun, while Rúmil watched Sariel. Namoriel studied her wine intently, and Sariel knew her sister was debating just which elf she might consider the most. It was a clear she found them both agreeable.

Sariel, however, only wanted one other's company, and rose to her feet. "Since Haldir is indisposed, I will return to my talan."

Rúmil leaped to his feet, but she placed a hand on his chest to hold him fast.

"Alone," she declared.

His expression one of disappointment, Rúmil bowed deeply. "If that is your desire, my lady. I thought perhaps you would show me the stone you carry. Word has been spread that you seek out some to hold it."

Sariel hesitated. It was true she had, and perhaps she should allow Rúmil to see it as well. He was the same blood as Haldir, and so, she reasoned, he might have similar abilities. It would ease her mind to know Haldir was not the one to be able to use it.

Instead, she shook her head, removing her fingers from a well-muscled chest, amused by the elf and his continued attempts to gain her interest. "Not tonight, Rúmil. I find I am rather tired. The last few days have been wearing. If you will forgive me."

"Always," Rúmil said. "I bid you a good eve, then. Perhaps I can leave word for Haldir that you missed his attendance at dinner."

"Indeed, that would be very kind of you." She walked away from the table, head held high.

xxx

Fineldion waited until Sariel was nearly to her talan before making his way to her side. "Alone?"

"I am always alone, Fineldion."

"Nay, I have been with you for many year, Sariel. Have you forgotten this? We have sought out many, have delved deep into the histories of this world. I have spent many days of my life for you and for what you carry. Have you no care for me at all?"

Sariel stopped on the stair. "I care much for you, Fineldion. You are like a brother to me. I cannot offer more than that."

"It was more than that," he insisted. He took her hand in his. "I know I have not been myself here in this land. These elves, these warriors . . ." Fineldion gritted his teeth and then breathed a deep sigh. "This place unnerves me. There is magick here as powerful as that you carry. Together they seem to take over my mind, my thoughts, leading me in ways I care not to think about. Do you know I listened at the door of Haldir's talan? That I followed you there."

Sariel drew back, her fingers to her chest. "That is most ungracious of you, Fineldion."

"Aye, it was. I cannot argue that, but my mind was fraught with worry, with anger at Haldir that he has so easily intrigued you."

"Is there something wrong in that?" Sariel hissed.

Fineldion groaned and sat on the step at her feet. "Yes, no, damn Sariel. I am only trying to make you see that I have cared for you for so long I feel you are part of me. To see you linger in another's eyes, to see him watch you closely, to see him want you. It pains me deeply."

Sariel sat down next to him, her slippers peeking from beneath her dress. So dainty and delicate, he wanted to fold her into his arms.

Her fingers rested lightly on his arm. "Fineldion, I have never given you cause to believe I felt anything more for you."

He looked away, unable to bear her gaze.

"I owe you my life," she continued. "You have been there at my side, loyal and strong. I have never feared anything when you were near."

"I care, as I said, as I do for Namoriel. We are bound, but in a family way. Can that not be enough?"

He shoved a hand through his hair, unwilling to speak more.

"Truly, Fineldion, please trust that I will always appreciate what you are and what you have done. Can you not look elsewhere for love? There are many beautiful maids here in Lórien."

"None as lovely as you," Fineldion groused.

"Not true," Sariel laughed.

"The stone told me to wait, and I have waited for many years."

He felt her stiffen at his side, felt her draw away. "You heard it speak to you?"

"Nay, not in words, Sariel. Only a feeling, a sense I could understand."

She rose to her feet and then he found the stone placed nearly beneath his nose.

"Touch it, Fineldion. Take it. Perhaps our journey all these years was for naught, for the person who could access it was beside me all the time."

Fineldion sat up, drawing back from the gift in her hand. He looked up at the elleth, eyes wide.  
"You wish me to take it?"

"Aye," Sariel said and held out her hand once again.

~*~

(back to Julie)


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22 by Julie**

Fineldion took the stone eagerly, his face betraying his fierce hope that he would be the one.

Sariel understood why; he longed to leave this place as soon as possible, and he longed to be the one who could wield the power of the crystal, perhaps to gain importance in her eyes and the eyes of their people. She watched his face as he held it, for the first time in her memory hoping that he failed.

He had closed his eyes, his face taut with wanting, straining to see whatever he could see. He remained like this for some time, and then finally he opened his eyes. "Nothing," he said bitterly. "I saw nothing at all. Only grey swirling fog." He dropped the stone into her hand as though it was poison.

Sariel tucked it back into her pouch. "I am sorry, Fineldion," she said gently. "I bid you good night." She turned away.

"Wait, Sariel." He held out his hand. "I felt what I felt. The stone told me to wait!" He seemed desperate for some sign that she might someday care for him.

"I believe you," she said, "but think, Fineldion. Perhaps it is not for me that you must wait."

Again, she turned, and this time he did not try to stop her.

xxx

Haldir spoke at some length with both Galadriel and Celeborn about his dream and his genuine concerns about the unleashed power of the magical crystal. Galadriel listened impassively, but the mere idea of anything happening to his wife alarmed Celeborn, and he expressed his fears. Much discussion ensued, but in the end, no action was decided upon. None of them wished to send Sariel away at this time, although Haldir would have been glad to send away the stone. Galadriel remained convinced that it held the potential to do them great good, to give great protection and power to the elves. Celeborn, in the end, upheld his wife's decision to do nothing yet, to wait and see.

Interestingly, neither of them asked or demanded that Haldir test the stone himself. In a way, this would have made it easier, for then it would merely have been one more duty for him to fulfill. As it was, it remained a choice of free will, which meant that he would continue to resist. And that meant frustration for Sariel, which he did not really wish for at all.

Leaving the high talan, Haldir walked along the pathway, thinking once more of Sariel. He'd dreamt of her too, although he had not told Galadriel because that dream had nothing to do with the stone. No, that one had been more of a personal nature, one that would be quite pleasant to recollect once the unpleasant effects of the other dream had worn off.

Darkness had fallen, and it was with regret that he realized the evening meal was long over. It had seemed to him to be a non-threatening place to meet and talk, in the company of others, and he only hoped that Rúmil had conveyed his message to Sariel. Perhaps it would be best to be sure.

He directed his steps toward Sariel's guest talan and touched the tinkling little bell that would alert her to a visitor.

A moment later the door swung open. "Haldir," Sariel said, sounding surprised. She was wearing a white gown he had not seen before, and as always she looked beautiful.

"I have come to offer my apologies," he stated. "I regret I was unable to join you as planned."

She smiled slightly. "We always seem to be apologizing to each other, do we not? But you have nothing to apologize for." She hesitated, looking at him. "Would you like to come in? Have you eaten yet?"

"I have not. You have, I assume." He could feel himself relax, the tension in his shoulders dissolving almost magically in her presence.

"No." Again, she hesitated. "I had no appetite."

He studied her closely. "You were disappointed I was not there," he guessed.

She gave a self-conscious laugh. "I should accuse you of conceit, but you are correct. I was disappointed. I missed you."

Her admission pleased him beyond all reasonable measure. "Come, let us remedy this. We will go to the kitchens and gather a bundle of food. I will take you to a place you may not have visited yet, where we can eat and talk."

Sariel agreed and went to fetch a pale blue shawl, which she draped around her shoulders as she shut the door behind her. "My sister is not here," she remarked, talking as they walked. "I know not which ellon has her attention at the moment. She divides her time between Tareun and Orophin."

Haldir listened, not really caring what her sister did, but just enjoying the sound of her voice, the soft cadence and the knowledge that she was only inches away. Thoughts of his dream returned, but he resolutely pushed it away.

As Haldir had said, they found a plentiful supply of food stored carefully in the great kitchen area in the central part of the city. They took wine, bread, various kinds of cheeses and berries, along with two small seed cakes that looked quite delicious. Sariel had no idea where he was taking her, but she knew she was happy. Despite everything that had happened between them, while she was with Haldir time seemed to stop, each moment precious and wonderful.

She was keenly aware of him from a feminine standpoint, every nerve vibrating and taut with sensation. He walked beside her, not touching her, yet memories of his kiss lingered, creating a kind of tension inside her that was very pleasurable. He led her along pathways she had not visited before, until they emerged into a lovely, enclosed garden beside the stream that ran straight through the city. It was dark, but the moonlight found its way through the branches to lend sufficient light.

They sat upon the grass and spread out a cloth for the food. "Haldir," Sariel said, as she broke off a piece of bread and handed it to him, "what happened tonight? I know something did."

He frowned slightly. "A dream, Sariel. One that struck fear into my heart. It felt like a portent, and the Lady had to be told."

"Was it to do with the stone I carry?" she asked quietly.

He cut a piece of cheese, and handed it to her. "Aye," he said curtly.

She sensed he did not wish to discuss it, but she did. "I have dreamt of the stone also. The dreams vary. They show what can happen in both directions, Haldir. Sometimes good, sometimes wicked. It depends on who uses it, who the stone chooses."

His mouth flattened. "Let us not speak of this, Sariel. It is not how I wish to spend my time with you."

"Oh?" she said sweetly. "How did you wish to spend this time?''

His mouth curved as he sliced another piece of cheese. "Baiting me again, are you?" he said, more affably.

She moved a little closer. "Ah, but I would never dare to bait the March Warden of Lothlórien, the powerful elf with such a renowned reputation. Surely you know this." She picked up a grape and instead of bringing it to her own lips, she held it up to his.

She could have sworn he was startled. "I do not know it," he remarked. He opened his mouth and took the grape between his teeth, his eyes holding hers as he chewed on it.

"Well, now you do." She picked up another grape, rolling it between her fingers.

"I had a second dream, a nicer one," he added, watching her lazily. He took a small piece of bread, put cheese on it, and held it up to her mouth. "It was about you."

"Me?" she said, and allowed him to place it in her mouth.

"Aye, you." He smiled, watching her chew. "But I will not tell you the details."

"Why not?" she demanded, her curiosity piqued. "Do you think I would be shocked?"

His head was tilted downward, but his lashes raised. "Possibly so."

She moved a little closer. "Did I kiss you in this dream?"

He gave a small chuckle and lifted another piece of cheese to her lips. "You are a very persistent elleth, but I am not going to tell you."

"You are a very stubborn ellon," she told him. She brushed the crumbs off her fingers and moved even closer, so that her thigh was pressed against his. "Would you like to kiss me, Haldir?"

"This sounds strangely familiar," he remarked, the corners of his mouth curving upward.

Sariel poked him with her finger. "Answer my question, you stubborn elf."

"Perhaps I should say that I am proceeding with great caution where you are concerned."

"At least you are proceeding." She gave a quick little grin.

He made a low sound in his throat. "If you are not careful, we will be right back where we were before."

Sariel slowly rose up on her heels. "I do believe I would like that," she whispered. Her eyes locked with his, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

His arms came up immediately, drawing her into an embrace and onto his lap, where she seemed to fit as if designed for it. He deepened the kiss, but unlike the last time his hands did not stray from his clasp on her arms. His mouth was hot, his kiss demanding, taking and giving at the same time.

Sariel hooked an arm around his neck and kissed him again, this time being the aggressor, her tongue delving deep into his mouth. She tasted him, teased him, nipped his bottom lip lightly as she withdrew, then kissed him all over again just as insistently. He held her close, their mouths locked in a timeless dance that neither seemed inclined to end . . . yet eventually Sariel drew back, if only to breathe.

Gazing deep into his gray eyes, she kissed him once more, lightly, then leaned her head against his. And there she stayed for some time, sheltered in the circle of his arms and feeling completely safe. He seemed content for her to remain so.

A part of her longed to seduce him and a part of her urged prudence. She did not even know for sure if he would accept or reject her, but one thing was certain—she wanted him. All of him. Not just for tonight, but for always.

Yet how was she going to have him and still fulfill her quest?

~*~

(back to Fianna)


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 23 by Fianna**

Haldir remained content as Sariel settled into his arms, his eyes closed, their breathing the same. He sat for a long while, his arms wrapped tightly around the beautiful elleth, his gaze lifted to watch the stars overhead. Sariel seemed to doze, relaxed, although her fingers had woven themselves deep into the front of his tunic, finding the clasps that kept it closed, until her hands rested against his chest.

His skin seemed alive under her touch, drawing him from his study of the sky, and he rested his cheek against her hair, breathing in the deep essence of who she was.

"What do you think about, Haldir?" Sariel's voice sounded sleepy, sultry to his ears.

"Nothing, Sariel. I am simply content."

Her hands moved against his skin and he knew the reaction he could not control pleased her. "You sit here wide awake whilst I begin to feel sleepy, your heart beats calmly, yet I sense you are still troubled."

"I wish not to speak of it," he insisted.

Sariel sighed softly. "You are so very stubborn."

"We have already discussed this," he reminded her.

"Indeed, we have, but how are we to move on, Haldir, until you are honest with me? I know your mind has questions. If you but ask," she sat up and pulled her hands free of his tunic to cup his face. "If you but ask, my handsome and stubborn elf, I would try to ease your mind."

He smiled at her, amused at her stubborn determination. "And spoil what has been a delightful evening? I think not."

"Oh pooh," she declared, shoving him lightly on the chest. "Why are you so difficult?"

"Why do you insist on ruining a fine evening?" Haldir responded. He stood up, lifting her as he did and then settled her firmly on her feet. "I believe it time for us to return."

Sariel watched him gather the picnic things without offering to help, her hands on her hips. Haldir hid a smile, amused, refusing to be baited once again. He straightened, the basket tucked under his arm. "Shall we go?"

"Are you going to invite me to your talan?" Sariel challenged him, her eyes bright.

"No, and I will not go to yours, not tonight."

"It will happen," Sariel insisted.

"Aye, it will," he agreed.

He dropped the basket to the ground for a moment and then in one step took her into his arms. She looked up at him expectantly, and a little smugly, he was sure, certain that he'd given in. Haldir lowered his lips to hers, but then moved to kiss the corner of her mouth and then her chin. He felt her shiver, felt her hands begin to slide up his chest, but he grasped her wrists to hold them against his tunic. "Aye, we will come together. And when we do you will find it a worthy wait, for I will make you hear music, Sariel. We will create a song like none before when we become one. But for such pleasure, you must wait, impatient one."

She was shivering, her eyes wide as she stared at him. She ran a tongue over her lips as he stepped back to pick up the basket, and it nearly did him in.

"Are you sure, Haldir?" Sariel made one last attempt to sway him, her lashes lowered seductively, looking far more mature than he had originally given her credit. Her lovers might have been few, he thought wisely, but she knew what she wanted.

"I am sure," he stated firmly. "Now come along. It is very late and I have duty to attend to tomorrow."

xxx

Tareun continued to feel better each day. Orophin continued to shadow both Namoriel and him, to the point Tareun had not been able to be alone with the lady at all in the past two days. He stood in his talan, relieved of the healers finally, to live alone once more. His talan, however, felt empty, bare without the elleth that had so recently spent time there.

He wished to bring her back, yet any opportunity to ask her, coax her, or even carry her off over his shoulder had not come about.

Thanks to Orophin, drat the elf.

Tareun smiled to himself, not really upset with his friend. He had a feeling about the warden, brought on by a forgotten memory, one that Orophin had surely not meant for him to remember. It had been years back, when Orophin and he had first become friends, bonded by a fierce fight with the Orcs just outside Lórien in the foothills of the Mountains, below the dwarven mines of Moria. Haldir had led them, chasing a band that had thought to enter the wood and had taken an elf captive. Fearing the warden's life had led the rest of the elves on a merry chase through the rocky hillside until they caught up to the creatures.

The fight, with the Orcs cornered and acting like the wild animals they were, had been deadly. They'd lost three elves to the fight, a horrendous loss for the March Warden. Tareun and Orophin had fought back to back at times, cleaving any enemy that might think to take either's life.

In the end, exhausted and bloody, but thankful, they had retrieved their captured kin, and had returned to the Wood a tightly knit group. Orophin had dropped beside a great oak upon entering the wood, his bow propped by his hip, his grin shaky with tiredness, but his blue eyes sparkling with satisfaction.

"I would fight any man or creature, Tareun, to keep you alive. You have fought well, by my side as willingly as Rúmil or even Haldir might. Know this, should you ever falter, I will be there to force you to your feet, however I must. Even if I have to steal an elleth to make you furious enough to rise to the challenge of living."

Tareun shivered at what clearly must have been a premonition for Orophin.

Few had that ability.

Few would think of using an elf as lovely as Namoriel as a ruse to get him to his feet.

The elf was wise, Tareun thought in amusement, but he'd figured out Orophin's game. But did Namoriel see it? Or was she truly enamored of the warden?

It meant only one thing—tthat he, Tareun, had to press his suit far more eloquently to the lady.

And that meant one thing. He had to show her what he was made of. Tareun turned to his closet, and dropping the long silvery robe he'd worn to the floor, strode to the door and opened it. He stood there, perusing just what she might enjoy when he heard the door open behind him.

"Oh --- my," a shocked voice squeaked. "I did not mean to . . . I mean, I am sorry I didn't knock, Tareun!"

Tareun looked over his shoulder, the grin on his lips wide enough it made his cheeks ache, but he couldn't help it. Namoriel stood stricken, her hands over her eyes, holding her breath.

"Tis nothing, Namoriel. I am sure you have seen a male elf before." He picked up his robe and slid it back on, trying not to laugh.

She swallowed visibly. "Indeed I have. I just wasn't, um, expecting you to be . . . You know, like that."

"One must eventually get dressed," Tareun declared softly, coming to stand in front of her.

Namoriel moved one of her fingers to peek out. Seeing he was decently covered, she removed her hands from her eyes with a sheepish smile.

"Aye, I suppose you must."

Tareun realized for the first time in as many days they were finally alone. "Have you seen Orophin?"

Namoriel flushed slightly. "He brought me flowers this morning."

Tareun nodded. "But not as interesting a gift as I just gave you." He chuckled when she stared at him, her eyes wide. Then she laughed, her hands to her cheeks which had become quite rosy. "You are a wicked elf, Tareun."

He grinned and took her hands from her cheeks and then leaned in to press his lips to hers. It was a brief kiss, one of exploration and question. When he drew back, Namoriel's eyes were closed, her lips parted for more. "I am a wicked elf, Namoriel. Are you still interested?"

"Kiss me again, and I will think about it," she declared.

Tareun sighed, and thanking the Valar, drew the elleth into his arms and kissed her again, his heart singing with joy.

~*~

(Back to Julie)


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 24 by Julie**

Namoriel left Tareun smiling, but in her heart she was unsure of what she was doing. She had enjoyed his kiss far more than she would have predicted, and she truly was interested. But she was also very interested in Orophin. They were both wonderful in their own unique ways.

Both had silver hair and blue eyes, both were wardens, but that was the extent of their similarity. Otherwise they were so different, these two. Orophin seemed more sophisticated; Tareun simpler and perhaps more genuine. All these days Orophin had made her heart beat faster, but the sight of Tareun standing naked had stunned her, his tall, lean, muscular and perfect form branded into her brain. Quite simply, she had been bowled over, and consequently had behaved almost as a young elleth might, as though she had never seen a naked male before, which indeed she had many times.

Yet her thoughts returned to Orophin once she had left Tareun. This was not good. Never before had she found herself in the position of favoring two ellyn at once, and even though it was exciting, she was also worried. She did not want to hurt either of them.

Or herself.

After all, how long would she remain here in Lórien? Weeks? Months? And then what? On to Imladris next, to see if Lord Elrond was the one. If only they would find the one they sought here, so the journey would end!

Suddenly, Namoriel wanted this more than anything. She loved this place, she had found two elves she could easily love, and she wanted to be given time to see what would develop. She did not want to fall in love, only to be dragged away by this quest that at this moment seemed so futile.

Perhaps the stone was never meant to be used. Perhaps it was meant to be no more than a temptation for the elves. Well, if so, it was a temptation that did not tempt Namoriel in the least.

xxx

Sariel walked along the pathway leading to the practice area, hoping to come across Haldir, but was caught unawares when, without warning, an arm slid round her waist. Her head snapped around, and she found herself looking directly into his brother Rúmil's hot blue eyes.

"Good day to you, lovely lady." He grinned wickedly. "I have half a mind to steal you right away from Haldir. You are far too lovely to waste on him."

"Thank you, Rúmil." Haldir's dry voice came from her other side, and she spun in that direction.

"Haldir," she said happily, forgetting Rúmil entirely. "I have been looking for you."

"Have you?" He smiled slightly. "How can I be of service, Sariel?"

"If she needs some service performed, let me be the one to do it," Rúmil cut in. "I see no reason why this beautiful elleth should be entirely yours."

"Well?" Haldir said, cocking a brow at Sariel. "Is there some service my brother can perform for you?"

"Actually there is," she said, smiling flirtatiously at Rúmil. "I left my blue shawl on my bed, and I do believe I would like to have it."

Rúmil's smile faded a bit, but he left quickly to fetch the shawl.

"He is only going to fall for that once," Haldir murmured.

Sariel giggled. "How do you sneak up on me like that? I did not hear you at all."

"I am an elf," he reminded her, his gaze warm with amusement.

She rolled her eyes. "And so am I."

He moved closer to her, his lips near the tip of her ear. "Perhaps your mind was occupied with something else."

"With thoughts of you, you mean," she teased, quivering ever so slightly at the touch of his warm breath on her cheek.

"Exactly." Gazing down at her, he cupped the side of her face, turning her toward him. He kissed her, right there on the path, which for some reason surprised her greatly. And then he drew her close to him. "Tonight I return to the Fences," he said quietly.

She froze in his arms. "Already? Why so soon?"

For a long moment he did not speak, and then he sighed. "There have been three Orc attacks since you arrived. We received word of the third just this morning."

"Is that unusual?" A frown creased her brow.

"One is not unusual in that time span, but three, yes. Very unusual. No elves were killed, but two were wounded."

Sariel swallowed, hardly daring to voice the thought that came into her head. "Do you . . . have any idea why this is happening?"

He reached for her hand and held it against his chest, above his heartbeat. "Sariel . . ." He stopped abruptly, his lips compressed.

"What, Haldir?" She watched him intently, seeing the conflict that clearly tore at him.

He looked away for a moment, his jaw a little tense.

"You think the stone caused this." The thought slammed her like a blow to the stomach.

"I do not know. I only wonder. Were you attacked often as you traveled?"

"No, we were not," she said honestly, gazing up at him. "Strangely enough, we were left alone."

He pondered this, still holding her close. "Then perhaps it has nothing to do with it."

"But you do not believe that," she said slowly.

"I do not know what to believe. There is only one thing I know for certain."

"And what is that?"

He regarded her quizzically. "I think you know, but I will say it anyway. I do not wish to leave you, Sariel."

"Nor do I wish you to leave," she whispered. "Can you not stay? Could someone else go?" She knew before the words left her mouth that the answer was no.

"It is my duty," he explained, his voice gentle but firm. "But I would like to spend what time I have left with you, if that is what you would like." His gaze roved her face and came to rest upon her lips.

"I would love that," she said, and kissed him.

xxx

Fineldion explored the various pathways of the city, moodily reviewing recent events as he perceived them. The disappointment of not being the one who could use the stone hammered at him. Why could not HE have been the one? It would have made everything so simple. Everything he had ever wanted would have come to him—power, respect, and Sariel.

He knew this was a weakness in him, to always want more than he had. He acknowledged to himself that he did have some degree of power and respect already, and he knew he should content himself with that. And yet this longing, this ambition, surged through him, this need to be more than he already was.

With a deep sigh, Fineldion sat down upon a fallen log and stared glumly into the bushes. It had been an honor to accompany Sariel and Namoriel on this quest. He knew that. He had been selected as being one of the most worthy and dependable. And he was. He prided himself on that. But he was not a leader among his people the way Haldir seemed to be.

He didn't understand how a mere warden could have such authority. Surely it should be the Lord and Lady of Lórien who made all decisions, and yet they seemed to allow this Haldir, this March Warden of theirs, a remarkable degree of latitude. They trusted him, it seemed.

Fineldion's jaw clenched. He was trustworthy too! He was dependable, strong, able, and brave. He would have died for Sariel, and for the stone, if that need had presented itself. But it had not, and he admitted he was glad. He was, in fact, no hero, despite his dreams.

He sighed again.

A long shadow darkened the path before him. Startled, Fineldion looked up, and then sprang quickly to his feet. "My lady!" He bowed deeply.

"Fineldion," Lady Galadriel said calmly. "You are troubled." She was gazing contemplatively into his eyes, and he dared not look away.

"It is nothing, my lady," he whispered, awed by her presence. He was surprised she even knew his name.

She continued to look at him. "It festers inside you," she said softly. "To have ambition is not a fault, but when you fail to be grateful for what you already have . . . "

"I am grateful!" he burst out.

"Are you?" she countered, her tone becoming almost steely. "You stand on the brink of a precipice and you scarcely notice."

He had no idea what she meant, but lacked the courage to ask.

"Great responsibility comes with power," she added slowly. "It is a great weight that can suffocate the strongest of elves. Have a care what you wish for, young ellon."

Fineldion could only nod.

Galadriel's blue eyes narrowed, boring straight into his soul. "Be glad the stone did not choose you, Fineldion. It would have destroyed you utterly."

"You know this?" he asked, shocked and horrified.

"You have been given a second chance. Be grateful for that, and cease your brooding. A door stands before you. Whether you walk through it is up to you."

He sensed that was the end of it, and bowed slightly, still very awed. "Thank you, my lady. I will think upon what you have said."

Nodding slightly, she walked away, and Fineldion sank back down upon the log, his whole body trembling.

Suddenly, everything seemed different.

~*~

(back to Fianna)


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 25 by Fianna**

That final day with Haldir had been wonderful. Sariel told herself this over and over again. He would come back to her, and when he did, things would progress rapidly from there if she had to tie the elf to her bed. The thought made her feel a bit faint, and she had to sit down. Not an easy task of course, but the idea made her feel good, her fantasies of having Haldir bound and unable to do anything about it enough to make her heart beat too fast in her chest. She shivered, lying back on her bed to picture him, naked of course, maybe a pillow to ease his modesty, or hers. Sariel laughed wickedly.

"What are you dreaming about now?" Namoriel asked, coming into the bedroom with her arms full. She dumped the laundry she had carried on top of Sariel. "I've heard that laugh before, and it never means anything good." Namoriel grinned and sat down beside Sariel on the bed. "Details, sister!"

Sariel laughed again and covered her face. "I am so wicked, Nam. I cannot wait for Haldir to return."

"Ah," Namoriel said wisely. "I was sure it was Haldir. However, I hear his brother has been lingering near you as well. What about Rúmil?"

"Pooh on that one," Sariel declared. "He reminds me too much of Fineldion."

"Oh yes, one of our people that you have neglected horribly in the past week." Namoriel pulled Sariel up to sit beside her. "What has he done that you ignore our guard and protector?"

"Some guard, Namoriel!" Sariel hissed irritably. "He followed me to Haldir's talan."

"So what does that make him, a stalker? He *_is_* supposed to protect you, even from foolish decisions." Namoriel sighed and laid back herself, arms flung out on the bed. "Did you make a foolish decision?"

"No, I didn't. We got interrupted by Rúmil." Sariel rose to her feet, pacing alongside the bed. "And besides, choosing Haldir is not a foolish decision."

Namoriel smiled at the ceiling. "I suppose not, but what about the stone?"

"What about the stone?"

Namoriel sighed. "Your quest, our quest to find the one. You have not forgotten that quest have you?"

"Of course I haven't" Sariel sniffed.

"Sadly, neither have I." Namoriel pressed her fingers over her eyes and Sariel stopped pacing to watch her sister in concern. "I have my own problems. How do I choose, Sariel, between two elves? And do I even dare do so when we have yet to find the one. If only we could have a big party and make everyone touch it and be done with it! I pray to the Valar that he is here in Lórien, that person. I am tired, sister, of traveling."

"We haven't gone to half of the elven cities," Sariel chided, but she sat down again beside Namoriel. "But I feel the same. I am tired, the stone is tired, Namoriel. It wants to be finished with this too. But how?"

Namoriel sat up slowly, her lips curved into a smile. "We could go to Galadriel."

"I have already done so, twice."

"But we go again, to ask her to bring her people together. She wants the stone, Sariel. I can sense that. I am sure she would agree. She doesn't want to wait forever either. And then, then," Namoriel sounded wistful. "If the one is not here, we move on before both our hearts are broken."

xxx

Haldir stood on the very edge of his border, the grass in front of his toes no longer part of the wood, the weaving, waist high stands in front of him outside Galadriel's power. He stared at the fronds intently, watching the wind shimmer through it like a wave rolls to the shore, his keen gaze searching for trouble.

Two more wardens stood behind him, both crouched on their heels, leaning on their bows while they waited.

A dozen more elves watched from the trees a league farther back.

There had been two more driving raids from the Orcs, one before he could arrive, and another early this morning. Both had set him on edge.

What was going on that the Orcs would become so enraged and stupid to cross a border where they would find only death?

He pulled his bow from his shoulder, his expression unchanging, his brows still furrowed in thought.

The arrow went into place absently, his fingers guiding the razor sharp point neatly to level, his arm drawing the shaft back to his cheek.

His feet felt like part of the soil while warmth seeped into his boots and up his legs.

The arrow rested, his gaze down the shaft sought out the shadow slinking through the grass. His thoughts still troubled him, and he held a moment longer, blinking slowly until the shape came into clear focus.

Something was wrong.

The arrow shot from his bow silently, the two elves behind him still crouched, but smiling now.

The squeal as it hit his target was satisfying. His blood surged at the thought of more, of fighting the Orcs, of destroying them, crushing them beneath his feet. Haldir sucked in a deep breath and dropped his bow. Staring out at the shimmering grass, he signaled to the elves behind him with a lift of his  
fingers. "To me."

The elves bounded to his side, bows in hand.

"What do you feel?" Haldir asked softly.

"Eagerness," one elf replied quickly. "We wish to destroy the creatures mocking us, Haldir, just as you have done."

Haldir looked at the other, one of his quieter wardens, reserved but one of his best at tracking. "And you?"

"I grow uneasy, Haldir. I feel the need to protect our wood stronger than ever, but as you note yourself, it is more than that. As if something has awakened in me, feelings I have are stronger, more . . ." the elf pondered for a moment, and then he looked at Haldir. "It is not me."

"Send a messenger to the city. I will have Orophin here, along with five more wardens." Haldir turned back to look out at the sea of grass. "Something has awakened . . . an apt description, my friend."

The two elves were gone, however, as ordered. Haldir waited for a few more minutes, and then leaving the empty dale behind him, made his way deep into the wood.

xxx

Galadriel had agreed a gathering was quite in order, and proceeded to call the elves of Lórien together for a meeting the next day. Sariel stood next to the Lady, feeling small and unworthy next to the beautiful elf, her grip tight on the leather pouch holding the stone. Namoriel sat beside her on the edge of her chair, her fingers gripping her skirt so tightly she had left wrinkles in the silk.

In front of them a sea of faces looked at them expectantly. Most knew already of the stone, and word had spread quickly enough that anyone who hadn't known of it, now did. The whole of Lórien sat before her, silver heads nearly all, pale blond elves that made Sariel feel downright ugly.

`_You are not ugly'_. The thought slammed into her mind, along with a sense of impatience. Sariel glanced up at Galadriel only to find her looking back, elegant brows arched questioningly.

Sariel smiled, but felt strangely uneasy and nervous holding the stone. She glanced once more at Galadriel and then down at the ring on her hand. Nenya, a ring of such power was wondrous to behold, yet it seemed ordinary enough, the stone a bright gleam in the dusky light of the forest. Galadriel raised her hand and the ring flashed in the light, drawing the attention of all the elves  
gathered together.

"You all know why I have called you here." Galadriel's voice was deep for a woman, measured and yet melodic, carrying easily to the farthest elf from her.

A murmur carried through the elves, many looked at Sariel eagerly, a few drawing back as if in fear.

"Many of you have already touched the stone Lady Sariel brings to us. There is one here who can access this magick, one of us has the power to use the stone for the good it will bring us."

Another wave of murmurs swept the crowd; none seemed to disagree with Galadriel.

Not like Haldir did. Sariel found his resistance curious.

"So I bring you together so we might find this person," Galadriel continued. She paused for a moment, while Celeborn sat up, his lips curved into a sudden frown. Galadriel pressed her fingers to her brow for a moment, and then she dropped her hand and smiled at the elves facing her. "You will come forth, and each of you shall hold the stone. Sariel will know if you are the one, as you will as well. I beseech you to consider this carefully, for it could be something that will give us great power over our enemies."

Galadriel sat down, if a tiny bit heavily. Celeborn took her hand in his and then bent his head to hers, his voice a low whisper none could hear.

Sariel stood there while elf after elf approached her. Some came eagerly, and some reluctantly. Yet none seemed to be able to access the stone, and soon Sariel began to feel dejected, knowing their quest could not yet end. A few elves refrained from coming forward, and Sariel had not the heart to force them, knowing somehow that they were not the one either.

Yet she had been so sure when they embarked on the long journey to Lórien that this would be the place to find the one.

She sat down after the last elf had faded back, listlessly plopping the stone back into the leather pouch.

"I suppose we must go on," she said dully.

Namoriel touched Sariel's arm. "I am feeling rather odd. Galadriel does not seem well either. Did you notice?"

Sariel glanced at the lady and found her leaning on Celeborn's shoulder, her eyes closed.

"I am fine. Maybe it was something you ate."

Namoriel shook her head. "All of this time I have sat and watched people hold the stone, from when we stopped in Mirkwood and met with King Thranduil," Namoriel shivered. "But tonight I saw something odd, Sariel."

"What was that?" Sariel just wanted to go to her room. Would they have to leave before Haldir returned? Would she even get to see him again? She wanted to crawl into her bed and cry.

"Sariel, are you listening to me?"

Sariel sighed and looked at her sister. "Yes, what is it that you noted?"

"The elves," Namoriel said quietly. "When a female touched it and held it, most of them almost turned green, like they felt awful, or sick."

Sariel glanced curiously at Galadriel. "But I don't feel sick."

"But you hold the stone, Sariel. Maybe it doesn't affect you."

"What about the male elves?"

"That's interesting, because when a male held it, he more often than not smiled right away, until he realized that he could not access it. I think the stone is female, somehow. Our one, the person who can access, it has to be male."

Sariel glanced at the satchel. "It would narrow our search a great deal."

"Yes, and there are still a few males who have not yet touched it." Namoriel smiled and nearly clapped her hands, but a glance at Galadriel stilled the motion. "We have to make Haldir touch it, just to be sure."

"He will not, he refuses. Besides, he is not here, and we cannot waste our days if the bearer is not to be found here."

"But how will you know," Namoriel whispered. "We must find out!"

~*~

(Back to Julie)


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 26 by Julie**

Namoriel found herself laughing at almost everything Orophin said to her during their stroll through some of the less frequented areas of the city. She was not unaware that he was gradually steering her away from the main pathways, but she felt content to allow it, finding him both entertaining and alluring. She was curious to explore their developing relationship in a more private setting.

"I really should not tell you these things," Orophin was saying. "My brothers would not be at all amused to know that I told you some of these stories."

"I promise they will never know," she assured him with a smile. "My lips are sealed."

"Oh, I hope not," he teased her back. "That would be no fun at all."

"Orophin!" She swatted him lightly. He made her almost dizzy with excitement at times, and yet she could never quite seem to get Tareun out of her mind. She did not like to feel so torn, and stubbornly and deliberately pushed those feelings away in an effort to simply enjoy the magic of the moment.

He was laughing at her again, something he did quite often. "Ah, Namoriel, you have no idea how much I want to kiss you."

"On the contrary I do," she replied rather breathlessly.

Something in the air shifted, a heightening of the tension she had been feeling all morning. "I will take that as encouragement," he said, his keen glance sliding over her in a way that made her tingle all over.

They had halted in a quiet little garden so far from the main pathway that it bordered the high wall that perimetered the city. Slowly and seductively he moved closer, his blue eyes filled with smoldering fire. "Namoriel, you are so very beautiful," he murmured. "So delicate and sweet."

Totally entranced by him and by his words, she allowed him to slide his arms around her, to take her in his arms as a lover would. She lifted her lips, watching the way his smile widened, and then he was kissing her.

How long it lasted she did not know, but his kisses were persuasive, passionate and so skilled that they made her knees weak. Again and again he kissed her, his hands holding her firmly while his tongue thrust deeply and a warm glow spread through her entire body.

But suddenly something changed, and Orophin went tense. The kiss ended as he lifted his head to gaze at something—or someone—behind Namoriel. "You are looking for me?" he inquired. To Namoriel, he sounded defensive and irritated.

"Indeed I am," said a low male voice. It was Tareun!

Namoriel whipped around, aware that she was flushed from those kisses, her lips swollen from the intensity of them. She did not speak, but watched the way Tareun kept his gaze on Orophin, ignoring her totally. Ah, he was hurt. Or angry. She could not tell which.

"Haldir sends word," Tareun went on rather stiffly. "He commands you to join him at the Fences, along with five others. I wish to be one of them."

Moving away from Namoriel, Orophin shook his head. "You are not ready. I will take someone else."

Visible anger flashed in the other elf's eyes. "Unfair, Orophin. I will not be left behind! I am no weakling!"

"You are no weakling, but you are weak," Orophin snapped. In a movement, nearly unseen, Orophin caught Tareun by the shoulder and, with a violent twist that made Tareun gasp in pain, had him on the ground, pinned by Orophin's knee to his chest. "Can you breathe?" Orophin hissed.

Tareun struggled, but finally gasped an answer. "Nay."

"Then you are still weak. Haldir would not allow your return, nor will I. Regain your strength, my friend, and then I will reconsider." He leaned down to Tareun with his hand out.

Tareun grimaced and then clasped Orophin's wrist and was hauled gently to his feet.

Orophin turned briefly back to Namoriel. "A thousand pardons, fair lady. Duty calls, and I fear I must leave you."

Without another word, he stalked past a white-faced Tareun and out of the garden.

Namoriel stood still, gazing at Tareun, who had not moved, nor looked at her.

"Tareun," she said softly. "He is right. You have been weak, but you will be strong once more."

His clear blue eyes fastened to hers, narrowed but thoughtful. "Aye, I will," he said a bit abruptly. "Do you require an escort, my lady, or can you find your way back?"

For him, it was very formal, and she could feel herself bristle. "I am fine on my own," she retorted frostily, "and need no assistance. However," she added, starting to move past him, "if you wish for my company, I would not be adverse to it."

He trotted after her, catching up quickly and taking hold her arm. "Do not be angry, Namoriel," he said quietly. "If it is Orophin you prefer, I will not stand in your way."

This, Namoriel found, was not at ALL what she wanted to hear. "Do as you wish, Tareun." She kept her voice cool.

He stopped, the strength of his grip forcing her to stop as well. "What I wish, Namoriel, may not be quite what you think," he said crisply. "Shall I tell you what I wish?"

She looked at him questioningly, sensing a change that brought shivers to her flesh. "And what is that?"

"Quite simply this. If your true desire is for me to do as I wish, then you will see much more of me in coming days. I will not yield you to Orophin willingly, not unless you ask it of me." Determination glittered in his eyes and steel reverberated in his voice. For the first time Namoriel glimpsed Tareun the Warrior, and that glimpse jolted her to the core. "And since I am too weak for the Fences, in coming days you will find me on the training grounds. Perhaps you will be surprised by what you see."

"No, Tareun, I do not think I will be surprised," she heard herself answer, as if from a great distance. "I know you to be strong, and . . . and I do not wish you to yield me to Orophin."

"Then I shall not." Taking her firmly by the elbow, he guided her back to the main path.

xxx

Haldir stood on the high flet and fingered his bow, his attention focused, his mind far away. It was a skill he'd developed long ago, to drift and to stay alert at the same time. He gazed out into the growing darkness, knowing Orophin and the other wardens would be here soon to give them an added advantage. By himself, Orophin could take down a score of Orcs in less time than it took to pull on a pair of boots.

His thoughts drifted to Sariel, no matter how many times he reined them back. She drew on him like a heady wine, pulling on him as though he was a young ellon in the throes of his first love interest. It was nonsense for him to be so taken with her, and yet he was. He meant to take her as a lover, that much he knew. If only this business of the stone could be concluded. He could not imagine who it was that the stone yearned for, but he was glad it was not Galadriel or Celeborn. The idea of having that stone, with its untapped and unknown magic, near the ring of power sent a frisson of dread down his spine. He could not imagine what might happen, but he did not want to find out.

He shoved the thought away, returning to Sariel. With her blue-black hair, her wide sea-blue eyes, and those lips, she was extremely tempting . . . but that was not it. He had seen countless ellith just as lovely. Then what was it about her that drew him?

He thought of her delectable form, recalling the dream he had had, and what he had done to her during that dream. The remembrance caught his breath. This was not the time to think of such things unless he wanted to stand here with an unbearable ache in his loins that he could do nothing about.

He only knew one thing. He wanted her. When this would happen, he did not know. It all depended on that cursed stone and even more cursed Orcs of Mordor.

But if it all worked out the way he wished, he would make Sariel his. Not for a night, not for a month or a year, but for all time. Completely his.

xxx

Celeborn sat on the edge of the bed, studying his wife's face with concern. "You must eat," he said gently.

"I still feel ill," she whispered. "I cannot think of food."

Two healers stood at the foot of the great bed. "At least drink this draught," the first of them pleaded. "My lady, it will help, I promise."

Celeborn held out his hand. "Give it to me. I will see that she takes it."

"Bully," she murmured, after they had left. "I will be well, my love, without that nasty drink."

He propped up her head, holding the goblet to her lips. "Drink," he commanded.

The fact that she complied told him much, for this concoction was one often given to revive the wounded. Afterward, the color came back to her cheeks, and she smiled.

"There," she said dryly, "are you satisfied?"

"For now," he murmured, and bent to kiss her brow. "It was the stone," he added flatly. "It did this."

"I think you may be right." Galadriel lay silent, thinking this over. "But we still have to know, Celeborn. To have something of such power within our grasp . . . it could make the difference. It could be what we need to survive."

He sighed. "It could be. Or it could bring about our destruction."

His words hung in the air for some time to come.

~*~

(back to Fianna)


	27. Chapter 27

**Part 27 by Fianna**

Tareun strode down the wide pathway, his steps angry almost, fists clenched at his side. He had dwelled long on the previous day's event, even as he spent the rest of the evening in Namoriel's company, but even her presence had not soothed his frustration.

He placed no blame on Orophin; he was simply doing his duty. The warden had known Tareun was not ready. Had he been in Orophin's place he would have done the same. Still, being proved to be unworthy was not easy to accept, in front of the lady he wished to have for his own, by the one elf who could deny him both.

He'd make Orophin pay though, once things settled down on the border, once the elf was back in Lórien. A friendly repast that would ease his hunger for vengeance - If anything, he'd trip the elf up and send him face down in the dirt. Not an easy thing to do with any warden, but Orophin, Haldir, and even Rúmil were ever on the alert due to being brothers and all adept at teasing and playing practical jokes.

Although with Haldir it was a rare event, but when it did happen, it was worthy of notice by the whole of Lórien.

Tareun slowed his pace, his frown easing from his brow. "I should not be upset."

"Why would you be upset?" The elf who spoke rose from a bench Tareun had just passed, hidden deep in the shadows, a book in his hand.

Tareun stopped and then turned around slowly. The voice held an accent he knew well now, and he studied the elf watching him curiously. "I know you are one of the Lindon guards, but not your name."

"Kanyth. I fought with Haldir when we first came."

"Ah." The elf spoke as if it was something to be proud of. Orophin had said there had been no clear winner in the fight. Tareun held out his hand in greeting. "I heard about that."

Kanyth smiled ruefully, taking the outstretched hand in his. "No winner, there, but satisfying all the same. You are the elf Namoriel has been aiding?"

Tareun bowed his head briefly. "Aye, she has been my savior."

Kanyth squeezed his hand and then let go. "She is a special lady, indeed. We watch closely, but she is one who knows her mind. But in this you are not the only one who has taken her interest."

Tareun shrugged, unwilling to allow this elf to see his frustration. But Kanyth seemed to note it by the smile on his face.

"You go to the training grounds?" Kanyth inquired. At Tareun's nod, they both began to walk again down the path together. "I can aid you in your quest for Namoriel."

Tareun laughed briefly. "I need no help, but I appreciate the offer."

Kanyth chuckled. "It was simple advice only. Be who you are, Tareun. She has rarely looked to the warriors for love, yet here in Lórien she has found two she is willing to choose. Elves strong and powerful, warriors indeed, but she looks also for gentleness, for depth and sincerity. I think Orophin has this as much as you, but he hides such things deep inside. He is much like Haldir, who often seems cold to us, for we do not know him well enough. Yet Sariel has seen something of him that draws her." Kanyth sighed and paused, staring hard at Tareun. "The stone has been their lifelong mission for many years. I have traveled with them, braving the horrors of this world to keep them safe. Perhaps my mission is nigh over, perhaps not. But know that we welcome you and your fellow wardens to our family, whoever the ladies may choose."

xxx

Sariel sat despondently on the bench, her mood since the gathering dismal, full of frustration. Haldir was still gone, days after Orophin had left, with little word that he was well. News from any messengers had been brief, and sent mostly to the Lady of Light and Lord Celeborn. None had seen the Lady in many days, and Sariel was beginning to worry.

Namoriel had spent most of her time with Tareun, who had suddenly thrust himself back into training. Namoriel had gushed for what seemed like hours on what he had done and how well, the one time that Sariel had seen her, leaving Sariel awash in despair and longing.

Rúmil had been courteous, bringing her messages when they did come, retreating oddly from his previous attempts to lure her away from Haldir, his expression now one of serious intent, of thoughts she knew were not with her but on his brothers so far away.

She had leaned on his support, her fear that Haldir would be hurt growing as news traveled that more Orcs had come to raid the borders, leaving Haldir no choice but to stay and fight. Rúmil had assured her that his brother was fine, yet even he looked worried when he didn't know she was watching him.

A footstep behind her made her turn to find Namoriel hurrying toward her.

"I have heard Galadriel is not feeling well, Sariel!" Namoriel sat down, her face grey. "I fear this is our fault!"

"How can it be our fault?" Sariel argued. Did Namoriel seem a bit peaked herself? Sariel reached out to place her hand against Namoriel's brow. "You are feverish. Are you all right?"

"Nay, I have been feeling ill since morning, Sariel. I am not the only one. When I went to the healers I heard them talking. They are worried about Galadriel!"

Sariel drew her hand back and held it against her chest, her heart thumping in fear. "You don't think it is the stone! It can't be the stone. It has never affected anyone else!"

Her sister wavered for a moment, and then stiffened stubbornly, her blue eyes wide. "I fear it is, sister. Where else can we place the blame? I have seen many things that seem odd of late, things that are different from when we first came here. Tareun is different, he seems oddly focused on returning to the fences, as if there is nothing more important, and then suddenly he looks at me and then sighs, as if he is struggling. The wardens train as if they go to war, and the ellith . . ."

Sariel leaned forward to grip Namoriel's arms. "Nam?"

Namoriel pressed shaking fingers to her brow. "Ah, I feel faint. I must return to my rooms, but I fear I will not make it."

Sariel gasped in horror as Namoriel slid further into her arms with a moan.

"Sariel? Is something wrong?" Rúmil appeared beside her, his expression full of concern.

"My sister, she is ill, Rúmil. I am terrified."

Rúmil pulled Namoriel free of Sariel's arms, lifting the unconscious elleth easily into his arms. "Come, we will take her to the healers. It is the third elleth today that I have taken there."

Sariel hurried behind him, fearing that Namoriel might be right, that the stone had suddenly changed somehow, affecting the people of Lórien adversely. She didn't know what to do, couldn't speak with Namoriel, or even Galadriel or Haldir. She was alone.

The thought made her very frightened.

xxx

"You must go back." Orophin sat watching Haldir intently from the high flet, his clothes rumpled from days on watch, his face streaked with dirt. He rubbed a hand over his brow, leaving a smear across his forehead, and then leaned forward to pick up a stick to wave it at Haldir. "The raids have lessened somewhat. The new duty roster begins tomorrow so we will have fresh wardens to replace those exhausted. I am fine, and will keep matters in hand here. But you must go to the Lady and tell her, Haldir, what you fear."

Haldir rose to his feet and stared out past the mottled leaves of the trees into the darkness beyond. Orophin was right. He had to go back, but leaving his brother and the wardens was not easy, knowing their exhaustion. "I will go, but not until the new recruits are here."

"A day may make a difference in what happens, Haldir. You cannot wait."

"I can."

"Do not be stubborn. Even you are changed by whatever affects the Wood. Go, Haldir. I sense there is urgency in this. Please, trust me."

Haldir turned back to Orophin and crouched beside him. He gripped Orophin's shoulder tightly. "I trust you, brother. But I fear you are too weary."

Orophin sat up stiffly, his chin rising in familiar determination. "I can lead our warriors half dead, Haldir. But I fear we may not have time to argue further. Have you word from the Lady?"

"Not for many days," Haldir replied uneasily. "It is not like her to leave me out of her thoughts for so long."

"See, it is as I tell you. Something is amiss, just as you know it. You must go and go now."

Haldir nodded and rose slowly to his feet. "I will go, and send Rúmil to you. Be safe, Orophin. I could not bear to lose you."

Orophin gave him a weak smile, waving his hand to dismiss Haldir. "You would not miss me at all. Besides, I know your thoughts dwell long on Sariel. Kiss her for me and go do what must be done. It is in your hands that our fate lies. I feel this strongly."

Haldir nodded and turned away, leaving Orophin alone on the flet. The trees seemed to rustle their agreement, their leaves urging him onward. Hurry, they said. Hurry . . .

(Back to Julie)


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 28 by Julie**

Haldir did hurry. He was more than halfway back to the city when he encountered the relief team, pausing only to speak to them briefly before continuing on. Pushing himself more than he would ordinarily have done, he reached the city gates just after dark.

Weary and grubby, he would have liked to go to his talan first to make himself presentable, yet his sense of urgency pushed him to head directly for the high talan. Reaching it, he waited while a sentinel let the Lord and Lady know he was there. Soon, he was ushered into their presence.

"Haldir," Galadriel said weakly. "I am not myself at the moment." She sat in a chair, a drink beside her on a small table and her feet on a stool. She looked almost haggard, if that word could be applied to one so exquisite.

"My Lady, what is happening?" Haldir asked, his brows pulled together in a frown. "I have not heard from you in days."

"I am sorry, Haldir. My ability to farspeak has diminished, and my mirror tells me nothing. Do you have any thoughts?"

Haldir looked from her to Celeborn, who gazed back at him expectantly. They truly did not know, he realized, and the knowledge made him even more uneasy than he already was.

"It is the stone," he said. "It has to be. It needs to leave Lórien."

"To go where?" Galadriel asked. "To another elven realm, where the same thing will happen?"

"Sariel tells me this has not happened before. She's been to Thranduil's realm."

"Thranduil has no ring of power," Celeborn remarked. "Mirkwood must hold nothing the stone wanted."

"What does it want?" Haldir demanded. "What does that thing yearn for?"

"Completion," Galadriel whispered suddenly. "It wants completion, like all living things."

"You are saying it is alive?" Celeborn took her hand, his face reflecting grave concern.

Galadriel leaned forward, her eyes distant and unfocused. "I feel it to be so."

"This is madness!" Haldir stated flatly. "The stone should leave Lórien!"

"Along with Sariel?" Galadriel asked, her voice tinged with worry.

Haldir stared at her for a long moment. "Aye," he said finally, "if that is what it takes." The words echoed like a death knell in his ears.

"Haldir." Galadriel's voice gentled. "So much has already been lost. You have sacrificed so much. We cannot send her away." They all knew she referred to the loss of Haldir's parents.

"Sending Sariel away solves nothing." Celeborn's tone was terse. "She will only go to Elrond, and the same thing will happen."

"We do not know that," Haldir insisted. "My lady, the Orcs attack almost daily! My wardens are exhausted, a few of them wounded. Something has to be done!"

"Something will be done, Haldir," Lady Galadriel said quietly. "We will discuss this again tomorrow. Tonight, you will rest." She smiled slightly. "Go to her, my loyal one. She suffers while she waits for you."

Haldir drew a deep breath, then bowed and touched his heart briefly. "Tomorrow, then." He left the high talan with a deep sense of inner conflict.

xxx

Haldir reached his talan, still unsettled and off balance, yearning to go to Sariel but not when he was so unkempt and exhausted. Entering, he found clean clothes and exited again, heading to a warm pool where he could bathe and relax for a while. Reaching it, he pulled off his boots and was removing his outer tunic when he sensed a presence behind him.

His senses still on high alert, he spun around automatically, his hand flying to the knife that was not there before he could stop himself. "Sariel," he said, forcing himself to relax.

She stepped forward out of the shadows. "Haldir, I am so sorry."

"For what, _meleth_?" He spoke without thinking, calling her his love easily and naturally, but she did not seem startled, nor did she reply. She simply walked straight into his arms, her own sliding around him to hold him close, her cheek pressed to his shoulder.

Haldir closed his eyes and held close, enjoying the feel of her, the scent of her, smoothing a hand over her shining dark hair while she clung to him without moving.

Eventually he pulled away. "Sariel, I stink," he said with a gruff laugh. "I must bathe. Will you wait for me?"

"May I join you?" She gazed at him, the dark sweep of her lashes revealing her open longing.

"Of course, if you wish it." He reached down to pull off his under-tunic, all at once feeling slightly less weary.

"Do *you* wish it?" she asked, sounding troubled.

As exhausted as he was, he could not help but smile crookedly. "When I take this off, you will see how much I wish it."

His teasing worked; her face relaxed and she gave a little grin. "Well, good!"

They undressed quickly, each watching the other covertly, and then Haldir reached for her hand, boldly appraising her with masculine appreciation while she admired him back. Together, they walked into the spring-fed pool, sinking into the water with small sighs before coming together once more. Their mouths met naturally, blending in long moments of timeless pleasure that sent burning messages straight to his groin.

Sariel's heart lurched madly as she clung to Haldir, her legs wrapped around his hips and her fingers tangled in his long wet hair. "I want you," she whispered, molding herself to his contours. "I missed you so much, I worried about you. I want you, Haldir, now, this instant. I ache for you."

"I ache for you too," he murmured, his hands holding her hips so that she pressed against him, "more than you can know. But, Sariel, I cannot take you yet, even though it is my greatest wish." Indeed she could feel his growing hardness pressed against her bottom.

Confused, she drew back. "Why not? Have I done something wrong?"

"No," he said, kissing the tip of her nose. "The fault is not yours. But there are things wrong in Lórien, things we do not understand. And until we do, I cannot commit myself to you wholly."

She frowned slightly. "I do not understand."

"Nor do I, Sariel," he said with a sigh. He kissed her again and then pulled away, sinking beneath the water for a moment before coming up behind her. Wrapping one strong arm around her waist, he cupped her breast with his hand, his thumb teasing her stiffened nipple.

"I can still please you," he whispered seductively in her ear. "There are other ways."

His hand slid downward, across her taut stomach and over the swell of her hips. Sariel arched against him as he found her pleasure spot, part of her wanting to object and part of her ready to beg for more. He touched her expertly, reading her quivers and sighs as though he had known her all his life; but it was the flick of his hot tongue on the tip of her ear that finally sent her over the edge. She climaxed, her involuntary moan causing him to chuckle softly in male triumph. It had been fast, and not the way that she wanted him, but it had also been exquisite.

Sariel shuddered one last time and lay against him, the thud of her heart gradually slowing as he held her close. Filtered moonlight shimmered on the ripples they created, a peaceful lull that still held currents of throbbing tension. His.

She turned, her eager fingers reaching for him; he was hard and ready. "Kiss me," she said fiercely, and he obeyed, ravishing her mouth while she stroked and teased him with as much skill as he had used on her. Their lips parted; he tilted his head back, steadying her with his arms while his eyes half closed with obvious delight at what she was doing to him.

She left a searing trail of kisses across his throat and shoulder and stroked him faster. "Is this as pleasurable as your dreams?" she whispered, but he was beyond words by this point, lost in the throes of his building arousal. Moments later he shattered with low groans of pleasure.

He laughed shakily and held her against him. "Reality is always better," he finally answered.

She nipped him lightly. "If we were in your bed, I could please you so much more."

"I want you in my bed. But Sariel, I will not take you fully until this mystery is solved. I need to keep my wits about me. Strange things are happening here. I was called back for a purpose, and I find you a huge distraction."

"I suppose that is a compliment," she said with a sigh.

"It would be better if I slept alone, _meleth_. Remember what I said before. When we come together, there will be music. There is no music for us tonight."

Sariel thought of Galadriel, and Namoriel, and the others she knew were ill. She also saw his weariness. It was in his eyes, and the tautness of his jaw. She could even sense it. "I know you are right."

He took her hand and led her out of the water. "Tomorrow we will talk. It has been days since I have been able to rest. I need reverie, badly. There is no way I could have you in my bed and not make love to you. I would not rest. You understand?"

Sariel picked up her dress and pulled it over her head, hiding her disappointment as she straightened the damp folds. "Of course I do," she said quietly. "And I want to solve this mystery as well. I feel responsible, and I feel terrible. And I am frightened."

He was pulling on clean leggings, but at this he flashed her a frowning look. "You are not responsible. Do not make the mistake of taking this on."

"I will try not to," she replied, scooping up the remainder of his clothes and folding them automatically.

"Come, I will walk you home," he said, taking her by the elbow.

xxx

Sariel entered her talan with a heart heavier than when she had left. Every moment she had spent with Haldir had been wonderful, but she would never have dreamed their reunion would turn out like this. Then again she supposed it was selfish to want to be with Haldir when so many were ill. Even now her sister lay in the infirmary with many others. Sariel had sat by her side all day, but had been sent away by the healers when word came of Haldir's arrival, assured that her sister was well cared for.

Despite their assurances, she had told Haldir the truth; she was frightened. This quest was turning into a nightmare, and no matter what he said, she felt responsible. If anyone died . . . if the Lady Galadriel did not recover . . . if Namoriel . . .

With drooping shoulders Sariel sat down on her bed and covered her face with her hands. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't want to be alone tonight.

But at least he was back, and that was very comforting. Besides, he had called her his love.

~*~ (back to Fianna)


	29. Chapter 29

**Part 29 by Fianna**

Haldir had little rest from his reverie, even with his exhaustion, his mind bent too much on Sariel, how much he wanted her next to him, how little satisfaction their encounter had given him. He had enjoyed it, more so enjoying the pleasure he had given her, but yet it was not enough, would never be enough.

He wanted it all, her love completely bound with his.

There, he had admitted it to himself. But how to get her and not the stone was a more difficult problem to consider.

He finally sighed and rose from bed, leaving his talan to stand on the walkway outside. Dressed only in his leggings and nothing more, he could feel the soft whisper of the wind touch him gently, a caress that reminded him much of Sariel. Would nothing leave his mind free of her, he wondered, but smiled at the thought. The trees rustled around him, their color diluted by the light fog that wove around the trees, the early morning sun streaking through the gaps of the foliage to strike the mist into wavering, ghostly forms. He leaned on the railing and slid a hand through his hair. The mist coiled around his feet then faded away.

He had seen such mornings so many times he no longer noticed the beauty, yet today he saw it all again as if for the first time. Lórien glittered like a diamond as the sun refracted off the mist, the dew that lay on the leaves and railings of the walkway. He breathed in the cool air, straightening to stare  
down at a walkway two levels below.

Namoriel hurried along the path, her dark hair nearly enveloped by her cloak, her dress trailing slightly behind her as she swept down a short set of steps. As if she felt his gaze, she looked up and their eyes met. Namoriel smiled at Haldir, one of mischievous intent, and then touched her brow in a warden-like salute to hurry on her way.

Haldir had no doubt to where she was headed.

xxx

Fineldion lay on his bed much as Haldir had done, arms tucked behind his head, his gaze on the ceiling above him. He had not slept at all, his mind whirling with thoughts that disturbed him deeply. He had not been himself in this wood, had stepped far from who he was, what he was, and the knowledge was not easy to accept.

He could blame it on the magick here, but that was weak and Fineldion was never weak.

He could blame it on the stone, yet never had he really felt affected by it, only led by the one time it had spoken to him to wait. That command, for it had been one, still lingered in his thoughts as if he must continue to do so. _In time. _The new thought made him sit up abruptly, eyes wide.

_Soon._

His heart pounded in his chest.

Did that mean Sariel would soon be his?

He shook his head, knowing her heart had been taken by the March Warden. He had seen her after Haldir had returned from the fences, and had no doubt the two were even now enjoying each other's company. He was surprised that he felt nothing more than faint amusement at the idea. Should he not be angry? Jealous? He slid his feet to the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. He wore little, for  
the evening had been warm.

Why was he hearing the stone again? Sariel had not seemed to believe him that he had, yet the commands were clear as a voice inside his head. Could it be Galadriel? Nay, she would not bend so low as to send him her thoughts.

Nor did he want them. Galadriel awed him, her beauty and power far more in intimidating than he would ever have believed, her generosity in speaking with him, advising him had been profound.

So why was it speaking to him again?

Who did it want? Was it someone here in Lórien, even after they nearly exhausted all possibly options?

He crossed to the window to look out over the city shrouded eerily in mist. The telain seemed ghostly as the fog curled around the trees; walkways seemed to disappear into nothingness. A select few remained who had not touched the stone-0. Haldir, his brother Orophin, most of the healers, afraid the stone might affect their important abilities. A few more he could not name personally, but had noted in their refusal. Was one of them the one? His mind returned to Haldir, of all of them the most adamant and resistant. He had no desire to seek out the power of the stone, and continued to demand it be taken from the wood.

Fineldion leaned his shoulder against the window and folded his arms over his bare chest. Had the stone truly made the ellith ill of late? Sariel had insisted it was so. Even Namoriel had been sick, but then just as suddenly, just yesterday, had claimed to be well again.

It was too coincidental that it had happened shortly after Haldir had returned. Did the elf even know about it?

Where did he fit into the picture?

_Wait, soon._ The thoughts hammered at his mind, his temple beginning to ache.

"I wait," Fineldion said, speaking out loud even though no one stood to hear.

The thoughts faded instantly.

He sighed and returned to his bed to stretch out. Just how long now must he wait?

_Soon…_

Fineldion groaned and pulled a pillow over his face.

xxx

Namoriel hurried along the walkway, her path sure, her thoughts not as heavy as the two elves awake so early, but more bent on her desire and what she now intended to do. She'd spent enough time thinking about it, weighing her choices while she lay in bed ill. It was time for the thinking to be over and action to commence. She smiled, her heart thumping in her chest.

The air was cool, the morning seemed to wrap her in a fluffy embrace of clouds, much of the lower city shrouded from sight. But she was not going down, but up, several levels higher, to a talan she knew very well.

Tareun had been far too courteous, leaving her alone each night, one kiss to compare to what Orophin had done. It had been gentle, curious, and yet it had left her shocked, her insides quivering at the pressure of his mouth on hers.

Nay, even gentle and restrained it had been glorious.

But to give Orophin credit, his kisses had ignited a desire as well, his body hard and strong. Hers had reacted to his closeness, yet it was not the same.

She knew she could choose either one, yet which would bring her the happiness she sought?

They were both warriors, duty would call them from her time and again, to fight for Lórien. She could lose either one to a battle, a horrendous thought.

Orophin would always be gallant, he would make her blood sing, his lovemaking fulfilling and pleasurable, yet she knew he would never be completely hers. Orophin would accept her, love her deeply, but there would always be that tiny part of him that remained given to the wood herself, to his brothers, to his duty.

He didn't need her like Tareun had.

Did he still?

She stopped breathless outside his door, her hand on the doorknob, frozen suddenly in fear.

Was he ready, or was she going to be pushing him too fast?

Was she forgetting the stone?

No, on both accounts, but for once she was going to do something for herself, damn the stone. They would decide what to do with the thing later.

This was more important.

The door opened in front of her, her hand held still in mid-air.

Tareun stood there in a silk robe she knew covered a handsome and well built body, his hair curling over his shoulders, tousled as if he had not slept well. He leaned against the doorframe, his smile a sultry invitation that made Namoriel's heart thud in her chest.

"Ho, what have I at my doorstep?" Tareun inquired softly, his voice low, a murmur that drew Namoriel forward.

"A choice, elf." Namoriel reached for him, sliding her hands between the folds of his robe to touch his skin. He was warm, his muscles once more solid, his health fully restored. It had not taken long, her love, his ability to heal and the skill of the healers had all worked wonders.

He folded his arms around her, but not so tightly she could not look up at him, his blue eyes twinkling. "So I have a choice, do I?"

"Indeed," Namoriel murmured, shivering when he bent his head to kiss her ear, his breath raising goosebumps all over her skin.

"It is early, you should be in bed."

"Then let us repair to yours," she said, feeling very brazen.

He laughed softly and then kissed her chin, her nose, then both her eyes. "I have been given a gift, not a choice."

"Nay, the choice is still yours, one that must be made before I cross this threshold."

He held her away from him, gently, but with a firmness she found enthralling. Tareun was not weak, but strong and formidable when he chose to be. Yet he needed her, or had.

He blinked as if listening to her thoughts and then lifted her chin with his fingers. "You come to me, Namoriel. Do you know how much that fills me with joy?" He grinned. "I dared not hope for this day, fearing my friend would lure you away."

"He does not need me," Namoriel said. She waited for his reply, breathless.

Tareun answered, his voice suddenly rough, his fingers gripping her shoulders tightly. "I need you, Namoriel, more than my life. I thought," he released her for a moment to shove his hair back and then caught her against his chest, "I had thought I loved before, and allowed her leaving to nearly destroy me. But then the Valar brought me something else, a taste of what real love is, but not  
so easily done that I would not appreciate what they offered me." He kissed her lips, a brush of his briefly, and then rested his cheek against hers, their hair mingling dark to light. "I need you as I need to breathe, Namoriel. My heart beats because you saved me, but more so because you are the light to my dark. Blessed Valar, lady, I could not go on had you chosen Orophin."

She slid her arms around his waist, the silk of his robe soft against her cheek, his heart hammering beneath her ear. He held her tightly, his arms like steel around her, protecting her, holding her safe. But he wept, she knew, silently against her hair.

His fingers wrapped her arms again, pushing her from his chest so he could look at her. "I am overwrought, yet I care not."

She smiled at him, her heart still pounding. She gathered the folds of his robe into her fingers. "I think there is more that I can wring from you than tears, Tareun."

He smiled, a beacon that made her blink. "Do you dare?"

"Do you think I cannot handle a warden like you?"

He laughed and then she was lifted into his arms, the door slammed shut. "Shall we find out?"

Namoriel wrapped her arms around his neck even as he laid her on the bed, his body covering hers in a glorious weight that pressed her into the mattress. His lips crushed hers, no longer gentle, but hungry, demanding a response she was more than willing to give.

His robe wafted to the floor, a silent sigh to pool in a circle of gold silk. Namoriel's gown, the only thing she'd worn but for her cloak, followed to lie on top. Skin to skin they lay entwined, their kisses fervent and heated. He was beautiful, his hair a shimmering mass to equal the silk of his robe, softly  
caressing her body as he moved over her, kissing and nibbling her to leave her on fire.

She would have matched him kiss for kiss, but he held her effortlessly, his movements demanding he be the one to choose. He kissed her, whispered his love into her ears, bit the tips gently until she was writhing with an urgency he refused to answer. His hands seemed to be on her everywhere, his fingers caressing even with the faint roughness she knew came from handling his bow. He stroked her fires until she was moaning, urging him to complete their choice, to become one.

When he did, she knew it was right, that her choice had been the correct one. Stars exploded and she almost cried as a music she could hear sang through her head and her body. A symphony of creation, they joined as they were meant to be, one heart, one breath.

xxx

(Back to Julie… :D )


	30. Chapter 30

**Part 30 by Julie**

Haldir dressed and left his home, heading for Sariel's talan with brisk steps. He was certain Namoriel would not be returning any time soon, and he yearned to see Sariel once more, wishing to assure himself that she was well. He had more or less rejected her last night, and in the long hours of the night he had worried that he might have hurt her. To add to this, he simply wanted to be with her again, and to explain to her the decision he had made.

Reaching her door, he hesitated only a moment and then entered boldly, closing the door behind him with scarcely a sound. He heard a faint stirring from the bedchamber and headed there.

Sariel lay on her side, her dark hair spread in a shimmering wave across the white sheet, looking as beautiful as the dawn he had just witnessed. She was deep in reverie, and he admired her for a moment before he whispered her name.

She startled awake, returning to full awareness in an instant. "Haldir, you are here," she said, with widened eyes. She sat up quickly, and in two steps he was before her, but it was she who took hold of his hand and pulled him down to sit beside her. "What is wrong?" she demanded, her body angled toward him.

"Nothing more than was wrong before," he stated gently. "I wished to see you. I knew your sister was not here. Her recovery was swift, it seems."

"So you just walked in." She lifted a brow.

"After last night, I felt I had the right," he said, studying her intently. "Am I mistaken?"

She dipped her head, looking down at their entwined fingers, her lips curving enough to reassure him. "I will give you that right if you tell me what you are thinking."

"Now?" he inquired, amused that she would bargain with him. "Or all the time?"

She laughed, her gaze flying up to meet his. "At least some of the time!" Then her smile faded. "You have something to say to me now, I can feel it. Tell me."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I have no answers, Sariel, but I know that something must be done about that stone. I believe it to be the cause of all that is happening here—the illnesses, the Orc attacks, the sense of change . . . of awakening."

"I was afraid you would say that," she said wryly.

"Few choices lie before us," he added. "One is that we can send you and the stone away from Lórien."

Her eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"I do not want to do that," he added. "Nor do the Lord and Lady. I seek another solution, and two others present themselves. The first is that we destroy the stone." He heard her quick intake of breath.

"I have no idea how to destroy it or what would happen," she protested. "Besides, it has always been considered an artifact of great importance among my people. I did not bring it here to be destroyed!"

"Then I must touch the stone," he said resignedly. "I and anyone else who has not done so. We must go forward down that path and see what lies at the end of it."

Sariel's face clouded. "Whatever magic it holds is failing to offer the protection I so much hoped. I saw how so many others became ill. The Lady Galadriel, my sister . . . but not me. I did not understand, and I do not now, but I do know that I am frightened." Her fingers tightened on his. "I do not want you to touch it, Haldir."

His brows shot up. "What? Sariel, this has been your goal since you arrived."

"I know," she acknowledged, and lowered her head. "But all night I lay here in dread, fearing what might happen next. I feared for my sister . . . but she came to me in the early hours of the dawn saying she was well. Only then could I rest . . . barely, because I also fear for you. And for the other wardens, of course, but most of all for you. All those Orcs . . . and what will happen if you touch the stone? I did not worry before, but now I do."

He put his hand under her chin, gently lifted her head until that their eyes met. "Nothing will happen to me," he said firmly, with more confidence than he felt. "But what is happening here must be stopped. Perhaps if I touch the stone, I may be able to discern something that others have not. It is a slim hope, but I am willing."

"Will you do it now?" Her eyes were wide and worried.

"Nay, it must be before witnesses." And those with weapons, he thought, for he had no idea what might happen to him if he happened to be the 'one'. He did not believe it for a moment, but he had not reached this level of authority without learning caution. "I must speak to Galadriel about this."

She shook her head. "I have a bad feeling, Haldir."

"Then we must replace it with good ones," he said, and slid an arm around her. Her face remained serious, but she curled against him, burying her face against his throat.

After a few moments, she lifted her head. "Kiss me," she whispered. "I need you."

His hand cupped the side of her face as he lowered his mouth to hers. She tasted sweet, so sweet, but he was gentle with her, not wishing to take more than she wished to give. Her arm came up to circle his neck, and as the kiss deepened she moved, bringing herself up to straddle his thighs. Her hands shifted to his shoulders while his drifted to her hips, pulling her closer.

"Haldir," she murmured, her lips brushing his. "When this is over, I am going to seduce you."

"I will hold you to that," he said, reclaiming her lips again and again. He could not seem to stop, nor did he wish to, but it took every fragment of his will to keep from pushing her down on the bed.

At last he rose, taking her with him and setting her lightly on her feet. She sighed and stepped away. "Will you go to her now?"

"Aye. Will you come?"

"I will." She took his hand, brought it to her lips, and kissed it.

xxx

Galadriel's cheeks were no longer pale. To Sariel, she looked as she had looked before the mysterious illness—ethereal, mysterious, exquisitely lovely . . . and intimidating. She stood beside Lord Celeborn, tall and unsmiling, a regal figure in a pale blue gown. But then her eyes seemed to soften as she gazed upon Haldir.

"My loyal friend," she said, "you have reached a decision."

Haldir bowed slightly. "Aye, my lady. As you know."

Galadriel's crystalline blue gaze moved to Sariel. "And you, Sariel? This is what you wish?"

"I am reluctant," Sariel said truthfully. "But Haldir has convinced me that something must be done. Things cannot go on as they are."

The Lady regarded her thoughtfully. "No, they cannot, I agree. You are no longer so sure of the stone or this quest. You have grown wiser."

Sariel drew a breath. "My sister had an idea." They all looked at her. "Namoriel noticed that only the females were ill. She thinks the stone might be feminine. I know that sounds strange, but what if it seeks a masculine energy for some reason, perhaps for balance or . . . or wholeness? The one who can use it would have to be male."

"That is possible," Lord Celeborn said, frowning slightly. "It would narrow the search. All the ellith who ailed are now well. Something has changed again, but it is not clear what."

Lady Galadriel looked back at Haldir. "We will summon all those who have not yet been tested to my bower. Tomorrow, at the highest rise of the sun."

"Including the healers," Lord Celeborn added.

"And those with swords." This was from Haldir.

"Swords?" Sariel echoed blankly. "Why swords?"

No one answered at first.

Then Haldir said, "We do not know what will happen, Sariel. It is best to be prepared."

"So it will be arranged," Celeborn stated. "Tomorrow, then."

The interview was at an end.

xxx

"I do not understand," Sariel said in an undertone as they left the high talan. "No one who touches the stone will become dangerous. For what purpose would you need swords?"

Haldir clamped a hand around her upper arm, steering her out of earshot of the sentinels who guarded the entrance to the high talan. She did not protest, sensing that he wished to speak to her privately, but his silence unnerved her.

When they finally reached a secluded area, he turned to face her, his face a bit taut. "You have never found the one who can access the stone so you do not know what will happen. You may be right that nothing will happen. Or you may be wrong."

"But swords, Haldir. I do not want anyone injured. Especially not you."

He smiled slightly. "I am glad of that."

"But Haldir—"

"No arguments, Sariel." His voice was harder, more like it had been the day they'd met. "The stone holds great power. Look what it has done already."

"I am sorry," she said helplessly. "If I had known . . ."

"No fault lies in you or the choices you made," he said more gently. "But this is not your decision."

She looked at him, understanding that he was right. Not wishing to argue, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I know that. Can you blame me for wanting to keep you safe?" He did not speak. "Tell me what you are thinking," she prodded.

"I am thinking of all the reasons why I want to live." His lips quirked. "And of all the things I wish to do with you when I finally have you in my bed. Does that shock you?"

She laughed softly. "Nay, it excites me."

"I am glad." His arms came around her, drawing her against his hard body, and thus they stood for some time before they parted.

~*~

"Fineldion, there you are. I have been looking for you." Sariel had been searching for him all morning and finally found him sitting on a log by himself, in one of the many lovely glades sprinkled throughout the city.

He rose to his feet. Despite the fact that he had never attracted her, she had always thought that Fineldion possessed an almost passionate male beauty. His eyes were a clear, almost icy blue, his cheekbones were high and elegant, and his profile clean-cut, as if hewn from the finest marble. His mouth was generous, his jaw strong, his long black hair silky and gleaming. Just now he looked as though he had been brooding, and she hoped it had not been about her.

"What can I do for you, Sariel?" he asked, scrutinizing her closely. "Is something amiss?"

Sariel summarized what had happened, including Galadriel's decision for them to gather tomorrow to test the stone. "It is our best hope," she explained.

"Aye," he said with a sigh. "I feel it to be so as well."

"You will be there," she said firmly. "You and Kanyth, to represent Lindon for me." She paused. "And I have a request."

"Anything, my lady." Fineldion bowed.

"Do everything you can to protect Haldir. No matter what happens. Please?" Her eyes pleaded with him, for she knew what she asked of him would not be easy.

He stared at her for a moment, and then he nodded curtly. "You have my word."

"Thank you, Fineldion." She kissed his cheek. "You have my gratitude."

"It is enough," he said, surprising her.

~*~


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: This chapter is VERY much a combined effort, a combination of both our  
skills. We hope you enjoy it. Feedback always appreciated.

xxx

**Part 31 by Fianna and Julie**

Galadriel's summonses were sent out quickly, commands rather than invitations to those who had not yet touched the stone. The meeting was to be held in the most sacred of places in Lórien—Galadriel's bower, near her mirror and within the Lady's most powerful arena of magick.

As the time of the gathering arrived, Namoriel hurried with Tareun down the twisting narrow stones that led to the shadowy haven, her eyes wide at being bidden to such a place. Tareun did not seem disturbed, but held her hand firmly, as if he would never let go.

Fineldion arrived alone, his face set, his keen gaze searching. He bowed before Galadriel and then stood aside, arms folded over his chest, bearing both sword and a long dagger at his hip. Next to arrive were several healers, all of them male, their long robes sweeping down the steps, faces set with reluctance. They had been the biggest group to refuse the stone for fear of what it might do.

Another group of healers entered a moment later, including one dark blonde female who drew Fineldion's attention for some reason, his blue eyes assessing and curious. This group joined the first, their voices low as they greeted each other.

Kanyth arrived, and noting Fineldion already there, hurried to his side after bowing to Galadriel and Celeborn. The two nodded graciously, faces expressionless, their thoughts hidden from all.

A pair of wardens moved purposely down the steps, followed by a third; swords hung at their hips, and none looked either relaxed or keen to be there. They greeted their lady dutifully with hands over their hearts, nodded at the Lindon guards, and moved a little apart.

The stream running through the bower gurgled softly, nearly the only sound, while everyone waited for Haldir to arrive.

He was the last, guiding Sariel down the steps with one hand at the small of her back. He bowed to Galadriel, nodded to his wardens and stopped near Fineldion and Kanyth, both of whom bore swords.

"I see you came prepared," Haldir said wryly.

Fineldion touched his forehead in a gesture of respect. "I am here to protect, and aid should it be needed."

Haldir nodded curtly, and faced the ruling couple once more. "I would that my brothers were here, but they are needed on the Fences."

"Agreed," Celeborn said. "If I may, I would stand behind you as your brothers would." He moved aside his robe to reveal a long, elegant dagger tucked into his belt. "I am not afraid to resume a role that I once held gladly." He glanced at Galadriel, who gave a tiny shake of her head. "Let us commence," Celeborn added.

Haldir turned toward his wardens, facing them squarely. "I will give you first opportunity. Once done, I expect you to be vigilant toward any and all danger—no matter where the danger comes from. Do I make myself clear?"

The three wardens placed their hands over their hearts. "As you command," they said, almost in unison. But their faces reflected misgivings and concern.

The first to come forward was the youngest warden, plainly reluctant and unhappy to be there, and eager to get it over with.

Sariel withdrew the stone and laid it gently on her palm.

The warden took a deep breath, and with a hand that did not tremble, picked up the stone. Shutting his blue eyes, he held it for a long moment, and then set it gently back in Sariel's palm. "Nothing but hazy images I could hardly see. But . . ." He looked first at Haldir, and then at Galadriel. "It made me feel stronger."

The elf resumed his place near the stair, and the second warden stepped forward with much the same result. The third followed, again without result. They returned to their comrades and stood as one, faces expressionless, blocking the steps and the only exit.

Lord Celeborn looked at the healers. "I know you fear what it may do, but it is important that we know."

The elleth, the only female healer, stepped forward from between two taller elves. "I will hold the stone. I am not afraid."

Haldir held up a hand. "We believe the one we seek to be male, Faelas. You need not do this, if you would rather not."

Faelas's eyes swept the gathering, looking at each person, her gaze lingering for a moment on Fineldion before she returned her gaze to Haldir. "They are afraid, March Warden. Should any of us be lost, or our healing skills damaged, it would be a tragedy. Therefore, I have come to prove that it is safe to touch this stone. Should I be changed in any way," she declared, hands fisted at her sides, "then I will accept that this was my duty and . . . go on." She shuddered, clearly not liking the thought, but remained stubbornly determined.

Galadriel nodded regally. "Then you may proceed, Faelas. We thank you for your courage."

Faelas threw a brief glance at the other healers, and then she moved to stand before Sariel with her cupped hands extended. "If you would place it in my hands," she whispered to Sariel, "I would be most obliged."

Sariel did as Faelas asked while the healer squeezed her eyes shut.

Moments passed, and then she opened them and heaved a deep sigh. "Nothing, nothing at all. Not even any nausea."

The healers murmured together and after that, they quickly took their turns, leaving none affected by the stone. Galadriel sent them all away except for Faelas, who was asked to stay in case a healer was needed. It was a high honor for the elleth.

That left only Haldir.

xxx

Resolute and determined, Sariel held the stone, but as each person touched it without significant result, she began to feel dejected. The two Lindon guards stood nearby, with Fineldion's eyes nearly always on her face, as though trying to decipher her thoughts, though he also stared curiously at the departing healers, and at the lone female healer who stayed.

Sariel did not care; her focus was Haldir, and now that it was at last his turn, she grew even tenser than she had been before. She looked at him, connecting with his gaze as though he had always been part of her life. He gave her a tiny nod, one that told her everything he could not say at this moment, and took a single step forward. And that was when it happened.

Galadriel held up a hand, her face suddenly grey.

Gasps echoed around the bower as she nearly fell, sagging against Celeborn, who caught her with a shocked exclamation. He drew her back to a low seat set into the wall, one surrounded by the roots of the great trees overhead. She reached out a hand to touch one of the roots, her fingers white and trembling with the effort.

Haldir moved swiftly to Galadriel. "Is it the stone, my lady?"

Lady Galadriel replied softly, saying words Sariel could not hear.

Sariel stood frozen, unwilling to believe the beautiful crystal she had carried for so long could be the cause. But as everyone else's attention was taken by the Lady, hers was caught by the stone.

She had held it so many times that she rarely noticed how heavy it was. Faceted and hardly bigger than a hen's egg, it no longer fascinated her as it once had. In fact, in view of recent disturbing occurrences, she now held it quite reluctantly.

But as Galadriel struggled to sit up, the stone in Sariel's palm brightened, seeming to weigh more than moments before.

It must be her imagination.

Surely . . . but no, the stone *_was_* heavier. Something was happening . . . changing. Was it connected to Lady Galadriel's collapse?

Sariel glanced at the Lady, leaning against Celeborn's shoulder with her eyes closed, and at the same time caught the look on Haldir's face. Straight away she knew his thoughts, for once clearly written in his expression.

He meant to destroy it.

And the stone did not want to be destroyed. She felt it.

Sariel's arms began to tremble from the stone's weight, her fear growing with every instant.

The stone would not be destroyed. Its defenses were up.

Fineldion stepped closer. "Sariel?" She looked at him blankly and then back at Haldir, strangely unable to think or to act.

Haldir was moving toward her, his expression fierce. The few steps between them seemed endless, and with each step he took, the stone grew heavier . . . heavier . . . Dimly, she heard Fineldion's hiss as she fell to her knees. Both he and Haldir seemed a world away, hardly moving at all, while she was sinking . . . falling . . . fading . . .

"Sariel!" Namoriel cried out as if from a great distance. Sariel's name seemed to echo, caught in an endless vortex, swirling round and round in her mind.

Resisting the stone's control, Sariel turned toward her sister and saw Namoriel struggling with Tareun, who seemed determined to keep her in his grasp.

Sariel sat back on her heels and clutched the stone against her body. Haldir's long legs appeared in front of her, his hands held out toward her, toward the stone.

"Give me the stone, Sariel." His voice was cold, chilling, a demand in his tone she had not heard him use even when they had first met in the forest. "Quickly now."

She looked up. "No," she said, shaking her head. "No."

Bending toward her, he held out his hand, palm up. "Sariel, give it to me."

With all the strength she had, she tried to evade him, twisting and scuttling backward, hardly able to hold the stone. Its weight crushed her, pressing against her body, numbing and bruising her fingers and the ribs against which she held it. Hazily, she knew Fineldion had moved closer, standing directly beside Haldir. But Haldir made no move to wrest it from her.

"Take it!" Fineldion urged, sounding bewildered. "Do it! It is killing her!"

"Give it to me," Haldir commanded, more gently. He reached down.

_*He is mine*,_ the stone whispered to Sariel. *_You may not have him.*_

"No!" Sariel cried, wrapping her arms around the crystal and drawing her knees against her chest.

Abruptly everything became clear, and she knew. The sign she had looked for had been in front of her the whole time.

Resistance. Determined, stubborn, honorable resistance.

That was the key. In all the days she had been in Lórien, Haldir had resisted the stone, had refused to consider it, had wanted more to destroy it than keep it. Even now he stared at her, ordering her to give it to him, and yet she knew, deep in his heart, he did not want it.

But the stone wanted him badly, and it was devious. It lusted for him.

Somehow he knew he could not force it from her hands, or he would have done so by now. She had to give it to him freely. And she would not, because she now knew the stone was evil.

It had chosen Haldir, and it would destroy him. She could not let that happen.

"Give him the stone!" She knew Fineldion was shouting, although she could barely hear him.

Sariel's vision was clouding, as if a grey miasma had settled over the entire area. Huddled in a small ball, she gazed weakly at Galadriel and knew it was taking just as much from the Lady of Light, whose ring, Nenya, glittered in response.

Fineldion cursed and dropped to his knees, reaching behind her bent knees to grasp her cupped hands. "This has gone on long enough, Sariel! Give me the stone, and I will give it to Haldir!"

She could not stop him from taking it; her exhaustion was too great, with shock making her unable to argue.

Fineldion seized the stone and then gasped, staggering under the weight of it.

And then a horrible thing happened.

xxx

Haldir had known he could not take the stone by force; Galadriel had told him so just after her collapse. But Fineldion could—and had.

Holding the stone with both hands, the other ellon staggered to his feet, his face drained of all color. And then he gave a shriek that chilled Haldir to the bones.

Fineldion screamed and screamed, his eyes wide as he fell heavily to his knees. Beneath the stone, his hands grew black and began to smoke.

Appalled, Haldir leaped forward and wrenched the stone from Fineldion, stumbling under a weight that dropped him to his knees.

Fineldion continued to scream in pain, writhing on the ground as Faelas the healer ran to kneel at his side. Galadriel lay slumped against Celeborn, as pale as her white dress and visibly weakening.

Haldir's gaze fixed on the stone. It lay in his hands, no larger than his palm, yet he felt as if the weight of the world had dropped on his shoulders. The stone's voice blocked all others in his mind, so that he did not hear Galadriel, or Celeborn, nor did he hear Fineldion's moaning, or even Sariel as she crawled toward him, her mouth moving without sound.

He was focused only on the stone, horrified by its demands, its attempt to coerce his will, to use him in ways he would never accept. It promised him riches, it promised him sex, it promised him things he found appalling and unacceptable. It demanded, it cursed, and then to his abject disgust, it tried to seduce him with power, offering him the world should he but accept.

But at what cost?

He forced himself to think. Slowly, as if he'd held the stone for hours, he looked around the bower, at the healer now at Fineldion's side, at his wardens, frozen in horror, at Sariel who lay close to him, her arm outstretched toward him, unable to move further. And at Galadriel.

He stared at Galadriel, the stone so heavy that he felt his arms were going to break. He knew what he must do, what he *had* to do. He would refuse the stone.

The stone understood.

The stone grew angry.

And to Haldir's dismay it retaliated, sucking life from both Galadriel and Sariel with cords he could clearly see, lines that reached out to each—red, angry, petulant. And Haldir knew it would kill them, and the only reason it could do so was because he held it.

He, the chosen one. But he could not seem to let it go.

Still on his knees, Haldir forced himself to his feet, staggering slightly as he rose. Furious now, the stone began to heat in his hands. It was going to burn him as it had Fineldion; he could feel its rage.

Galadriel struggled to sit up. Celeborn left her side, drawing his dagger, his eyes so cold Haldir knew he would be dead in moments.

Sariel screamed.

Haldir's wardens looked from their Lord to Haldir, too shocked to know what to do.

The stone grew so hot Haldir felt like screaming much as Fineldion had done, his hands red from the heat. And then, in his mind, a faint whisper, so anguished that he hardly heard it.

_*My mirror.*_

He needed no other prompting. Before Celeborn could act, before the stone could take over his mind, Haldir used every last bit of his strength to hurl himself the short distance to Galadriel's magical silver basin. And there, finally, he was able to release the stone.

Shrieking and cursing, it dropped in the water with a hard, angry splash.

Filled with revulsion, Haldir threw himself backward as piercing screams reverberated within the bower, rising higher and higher like a banshee's wail.

A wave of pure power blasted outward, an explosion that came from within the very depths of the magical basin.

And then there was silence.

~*~


	32. Chapter 32

**Part 32 – Fianna and Julie**

When Haldir regained consciousness moments after the explosion, the bower was deathly silent. He rolled over painfully and looked up to where the pedestal stood holding the silver basin---Galadriel's magic mirror—to find it intact. The vessel gleamed in a single ray of sunlight that made its way through the high canopy above them.

It stood intact only because of the roots that had thrust themselves from the soil in that brief moment of the blast, wrapping the pedestal and the basin in a protective embrace. As for the stone . . . Haldir did not know what had happened to it and did not care.

He pushed himself to his knees and heard several others stirring as well. Nausea engulfed him, but he pushed it away, lifting his head to search frantically for Sariel.

She lay as he had seen her last, on the ground nearby, her face pale and nearly hidden by a pair of gilded Mellyrn leaves that lay over her cheek. He looked around and found Galadriel lying on the bench where she had sat, while Celeborn knelt next to her, his head bowed upon her shoulder.

"My lord?" Haldir struggled to his feet, his heart leaping to his throat in fear.

Celeborn lifted a weary hand. "She is well, Haldir."

Namoriel and Tareun lay together near the edge of the stream, his body covering hers. Behind Haldir the three wardens were sprawled unconscious on the stairs. Fineldion and the healer Faelas were between Haldir and Tareun. Fineldion was moaning softly, while Faelas lay across his chest. Kanyth was sitting oddly by the wall, one arm flung over his face.

He bent first to Sariel and found her breathing. He kissed her fingers and laid her hand back to the ground, then went to Kanyth and knelt beside him. The Lindon guard cracked a faint smile, without opening his eyes.

"I am well, March Warden, just lightheaded. My ears are still ringing from the wails of the stone. Fineldion?"

"He is awake. The healer is not."

Kanyth nodded faintly. "She threw herself over him when you tossed the stone into the basin. Holy Valar, elf, I would never had expected such a thing to happen. I swear you should have leveled much of your forest."

Haldir smiled, although none saw it, knowing the forest was far more powerful than most realized. "We shall see what damage may have occurred; my concern now is that all here have survived."

"I am well," Kanyth replied firmly.

Haldir touched Kanyth's shoulder and then stood. He went next to his wardens. Two were already waking, sitting up groggily, while the third remained still. Haldir touched the elf's brow, smoothing the hair from his forehead.

"He is still with us." The voice was Galadriel's, a hoarse whisper that made the two other wardens shiver. Haldir looked over his shoulder.

"And you, my lady?"

Galadriel smiled weakly from Celeborn's arms. "Such things test our hearts and our minds, March Warden. You have proved yourself the stronger."

He shook his head. "Nay, had you not told me what to do, I might have found it difficult to resist."

"And I would have had to kill you," Celeborn said in a flat voice.

Galadriel placed her fingers over her husband's lips. "How fares Sariel?"

Haldir bowed his head and then stood. "She lies unconscious yet. I fear to disturb her."

"Bring her to me," Galadriel instructed.

Haldir lifted Sariel gently into his arms, and carried her the few steps to Galadriel. He knelt, keeping the slim elleth in his embrace, while Galadriel reached out to lay her fingers over Sariel's brow. The Lady of Light closed her eyes, her face still wan, but with such a determined expression, neither Haldir, nor Celeborn it seemed, felt it advisable to complain that she was too weak.

Sariel sighed faintly under Galadriel's ministration, and then slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Haldir and her lips parted, but she said nothing. Instead, a tear slid down her cheek to pool against Haldir's fingers.

"I thought I had killed you," she whispered.

Haldir smiled. "I am not that easy to destroy."

Sariel held back a sob, but he felt it shudder through her body, even as her lips tightened to hold it back. He leaned forward over her, engulfing her, drawing her tightly to his chest, his face buried into her hair. He felt a brief touch on his shoulder, and one that brushed his mind, and then Celeborn and Galadriel were forgotten, his duty done, his thoughts only on the elleth in his arms.

xxx

Hidden from the three Orcs creeping toward him, Orophin drew his bow, his feet planted firmly on the loamy ground beneath a handsome oak. The creatures were filthy, scrabbling low to avoid attention, weapons held carelessly in their fists.

It was odd to see the Orcs so brazen as to enter the Wood itself, but more so to see them without concern. They were stealthy, no doubt, but where there should have been wariness, there was none, only a clearly evident focus on destruction.

Orophin did not like it. And, like Haldir, he thought the events of the past few weeks influenced by the stone that Sariel and Namoriel had brought to the Wood. He grimaced, his fingers itching to loose the arrow knocked close to his cheek, but he held the bow taut, his mind drifting to the elleth who had captured his thoughts.

Namoriel.

A beauty, certainly, but her fairness was only pleasant to look upon. More than that, he had been taken by her mind, her laughter, the way her lips curved and her eyes lit up. He had been drawn instantly by her heart, so giving to her sister and then to Tareun, willing to drop everything for an elf she did not even know. Tareun was lucky, Orophin thought wryly, so very lucky . . .

His thoughts were cut off abruptly as he was nearly swept off his feet by a wall of something, like wind that knocked him forward three steps, sent the Orcs staggering backwards, and bent the smaller trees around them nearly in half. The trees littered them with falling leaves, while the sound of the wind died away.

Orophin, now in plain sight, drew back his bow again, his lips tight, but then froze as the Orcs regained their feet.

The tallest of the three stood with shoulders hunched, his eyes red and wide, hands out in surprise. "Where is we?"

Another knocked his knuckles against his head. "Ain't sure, my head's gone funny."

The third, looking around, found Orophin staring at him and gave out a tiny, mouse-like squeak. "Um . . ."

His companions looked at him, noted the horror on his face and slowly turned toward Orophin.

"How we's get to the Golden Wood?" the big Orc gasped.

The dizzy Orc rubbed his eye with a grimy fist and then looked at Orophin again.

Fighting a smile, Orophin held his stance, the arrow pulled to his cheek. The forest rustled around him, leaves continuing to drift from the trees. Behind him, he heard the soft steps of another elf, but he did not fire.

"Shoo," he said instead.

The three Orcs stepped back, eyes wide.

Orophin relaxed his fingers, letting the bow drop, the arrow pointing at the ground. The Orcs leaped as one toward the left but then bumped into each other, and then stood frozen again, gulping as Orophin knew Rúmil had arrived behind him, his bow drawn.

"The border is that way," Orophin suggested, pointing to the right.

The Orcs looked at where he pointed. The smallest one gulped. "We's Mordor Orcs. That's Moria side."

Orophin pointed again, to the right. "Run."

The Orcs needed no further persuasion and ran, leaping debris and stumbling in their hurry until they were lost from sight.

Rúmil moved to stand beside Orophin. "You let them go. They would not have been so merciful."

"Indeed," Orophin agreed. "That is why they are Orcs."

Rúmil sighed and looked up at the forest overhead. "Something has happened," he said dryly.

Orophin agreed, crouching to pick up some of the forest soil in his hand. "The Wood has weathered a fierce storm."

"Haldir?" Rúmil's question framed Orophin's own worry.

"Alive and well. We would know otherwise."

"You should return," Rúmil declared.

Orophin shook his head, replacing the arrow he'd held into his quiver. "Not until I have word from Haldir."

Rúmil slapped a hand to Orophin's shoulder. "You give Tareun a large advantage."

"If he does not use it, I will beat him," Orophin replied. He smiled, allowing the dirt to fall from his hand. "The forest sings. We will have news soon."

xxx

Hours later, Sariel woke in her own bed in the guest talan. For several moments she kept her mind blank, listening to familiar sounds--the whisper of leaves, the last calls of the birds, the peace that comes at the onset of twilight. And then the horrifying events of the day came back in a torrent—the way the stone had crawled into her head like a hideous beast, Fineldion's agony, Haldir holding the stone and Lord Celeborn drawing that wicked blade. The fear, the screams and the blast. She'd witnessed it all, and been scarcely able to move until Haldir had scooped her into his arms. And then she'd begun to shake.

She lifted her head to look around. Where was Haldir? Vaguely she remembered him carrying her into this room, but the rest was a haze. Had he sleep-spelled her? Had anything happened to him?

Suddenly worried, Sariel rose to her feet and went into the outer room, but no Haldir and no Namoriel either. Well, of course he must have things to do that were more important than she was. She shoved the thought aside, determined to find him.

Instead, she went to the door and opened it . . . and there he was.

Tall and solid, he stood just a short distance away, his elbows resting on a decorative railing as he gazed out over the city. Hearing her, he turned with an easy grace, his gray eyes scanning her quickly as if to assess her for injury. "You are awake," he said simply.

She ran to him, and he met her halfway, his arms closing around her like a protective shield. She tilted her head to search his face. "You are well?" she said anxiously. "You are unharmed?"

"Aye," he answered. "Your sister has been with you, but she left a short time ago to be with Tareun. She knew I would not leave you."

She pulled back and reached for his hands, examining his palms for signs that he had been burned. To her critical gaze, they looked reddened. "Are you in pain?" she demanded.

He smiled slightly at her concern. "Not since a healer tended me with a salve. The damage was slight."

"Oh, Haldir." Tears welled anew in her eyes as the memories swept over her. "I was so wrong. All along I was wrong. You were right about the stone." He did not speak, but his arm came around her, comforting her as she regained control of herself.

They began to walk, with Haldir speaking soothing words, reassuring her that all was well, that no one had been killed, that all was as it should be.

"What of Fineldion?" Sariel asked brokenly. "Tell me how he is. He must be suffering."

"Fineldion lives and will heal. Come." Haldir guided her around a corner and up a small flight of stairs. "Even now he is with the healers. He has been sleep-spelled so he can feel no pain."

She glanced up, frowning a little. "I should go to him."

"You should rest," Haldir corrected. "Go to him in the morning. He is in good hands. Faelas will be able to ease his pain even after he wakes. She has much experience and knowledge. No, not that way, Sariel. This way."

"Where are you taking me?" she asked dazedly.

"To my talan, where I can care for you." His eyes caught and held hers. "Are you hungry?"

Sariel kept walking while she thought this over. "I am not in the least hungry, but I will gladly come to your home." She turned to look at him. "I want to stay with you tonight. Haldir, I need you to . . . to love me."

For a long moment he studied her, looking just a little surprised, and then the look she longed to see came into his eyes. "Sariel, are you certain? I mean to care for you, but I have no wish to take advantage of you."

"I have never been more certain of anything," she said to him. "The stone is destroyed. My quest is over. There is nothing more for me to do but seek my own path." She lifted a brow. "Do you think me a fragile rose who does not know her own mind?"

"Certainly not." His voice held a touch of dry humor.

Sariel halted just as they reached the door to his home, her gaze touching his shoulders, his jaw, his beautiful gray eyes. "Unless you do not know yours," she added uncertainly. "If so, you should tell me now before I make a fool of myself."

"I have no second thoughts, Sariel." He released her hand and opened the door, one hand at her waist as he gestured for her to enter. "No second thoughts, or third thoughts, or any other number of thoughts. Come into my home," he murmured, his lips near her ear. "Come to my bed, _meleth_. It is where you belong."

Her heart gave that queer little flip, and she was suddenly breathless.

"Aye, I will," she whispered, and stepped inside.

xxx

Waves of pain. Rising and ebbing, crashing over him and then receding, followed by nausea.

Fineldion stirred and moaned, hearing himself only dimly.

"Hush," soothed a soft female voice. "Do not try to move. You are in the halls of healing, and you are safe."

Little by little the room came into focus, along with the face of the elleth who stood over him. Gradually he became aware that he was lying in a bed with a white sheet drawn over him. His arms lay outside the sheets, and the palms of his hands throbbed horribly.

"I am Faelas. Do you remember me?" She smoothed a lock of his hair with her fingers.

"Aye," he muttered, blinking in an effort to keep her from blurring.

He remembered her all too well. Pushing the pain back, he studied her, noting the perfect oval of her face, the delicate, rather pert nose, the stubborn mouth, and eyes bluer than the sky. Never had he gazed upon such a face, one that held him in such thrall that he could hardly look away.

"I know you are in pain," she told him, "but we have eased some of it. I have a draught here for you that will help even more."

"I will drink it," he said, wanting to please her just as much as he wanted the pain to go away.

Watching him closely, she held it to his lips, one hand slipped under his head to raise it. He sipped the vile-tasting concoction, trying not to make a face, and when he lifted his eyes to hers, her smile had grown.

"I know," she said wryly, "but it will help, I promise. I prepared it myself."

"It does not trouble me," he managed, as another wave of pain nearly took his breath away. "Tell me about . . . yourself."

She looked at him thoughtfully, then perched on the edge of the bed, angled toward him. "You do not ask about your injury."

"Should I?" Fineldion grimaced slightly, and then forced a smile. "Perhaps I do not wish to know."

"You were burned very badly," she told him gently, "but you will heal. You will use your hands again, and you will grip your sword. Your fingers will feel . . . whatever they wish. Know this and believe."

The urge to sleep was creeping over him strongly. "I believe anything you tell me, Faelas."

He missed the smile she gave him as he slipped back into reverie.

xxx (last chapter coming soon)


End file.
